<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster by ReevaKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123289">Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight'>ReevaKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard Byleth Eisner, Drugs, F/F, Mystery, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Vampire Edelgard von Hresvelg, Vampires, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReevaKnight/pseuds/ReevaKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of things that go bump in the night are nothing but fiction to scare children, the supernatural does not exist, creatures that hunt you in the darkness are not real. </p><p>But what if… what lurked in the shadows never vanished as mankind thought. Those dark entities that could not be explained did not fade from existence, but join them in this new reality. Hiding in plain sight among them, the very creatures mankind once despised, hated, ran from, hunted. Now sat beside them on the bus, in lecture halls, in movie theatres. Free to stalk and hunt as they pleased because… after all, creatures of the night didn’t exist. </p><p>Edelgard had reluctantly agreed to help being sent her way, a bodyguard that existed in the light yet trained in the darkness. A human with knowledge of the monsters that hide in plain sight, not just knowledge, but trained to fight them, hunt them, guard them and talk to them. It was quite peculiar. A vampire with a human bodyguard… yet it did intrigue her, she looked down at the name attached to the file. Byleth Eisner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Edeleth Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agent Eisner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right everyone! Here is my very first chapter of my new multi-chapter work that I have been working on for months now!<br/>I am first up in the Edeleth BB 2020!!! There have been so many great writers and artists in this project and it has been such a joy. </p><p>I really hope you enjoy this first chapter :D.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat dripped to the floor between the two combatants, thudding against the mat underneath them as they fought for position. Two girls grunted out as they fought each other, they both knew each other well. So well and so often did they fight that various other members would stop to watch, whispering bets to each other to see who would come out on top. More often than not it would be the indigo-haired fighter. Currently tied back into a ponytail, drenched in sweat as she grappled her opponent, her skin tight workout clothes clung to her flesh. Her opponent was likewise dressed, with long ginger hair so bright it shone a glorious fire orange. As if the sun was fighting the clear blue sky of her opponent on the mat. </p><p>Byleth Eisner sucked in needed air over her gum shield, locks of blue had fallen out of place and draped over her face. She panted as she stared at her similar heaving opponent from across the mat. They had done this dance so many times before. Leonie Pinelli had declared herself Byleth’s eternal rival. Initially due to both of them having been personally trained by Jeralt Eisner. Byleth’s father. Byleth didn’t see the need to prove herself over others as much as Leonie clearly did with her. She wanted to get better simply because she wanted to. It was a matter of survival, not showmanship. </p><p>But having Leonie challenge her always was a good way to test herself against the eager fighter. </p><p>Leonie’s long bright hair was even more tousled than her own, hanging down at the side of her face, barely contained in its own ponytail. She raised a padded gloved hand to wipe at a dribble of blood as it fell from a split lip. Byleth readied her stance as the area around the mat started to populate with gym-goers watching their match. She could hear the whispers and undercurrent of chatter, she blocked it all out, it was just her and Leonie. The redhead raised her guard once more, and jumped back into the fight. </p><p>Byleth swerved to the side, blocking the move; another jab, another block. Fast ducks and dodges as Leonie wasted her dwindling energy trying to get a hit in, Byleth bided her time, watching for an opening. Suddenly her opponent overextended on a jab, there. </p><p>The indigo thrust a fist forward right into the unguarded cheek of the girl. Leonie was pushed back as she staggered to the side, not losing her advantage Byleth struck out and kicked her in the side, too quick for the redhead to recover as she stumbled to the floor. Winded. </p><p>The chatter around the mat grew in intensity as Byleth now had the upper hand on the girl. </p><p>“Byleth, Leonie. Fight’s over.” A new voice broke through the din of the onlookers. The pair of panting fighters snapped their gazes over to the speaker. It was Shamir. The crowd parted for her as she walked into the vast gym and headed right for the pair on the mat. She was dressed in the uniform of the company that employed everyone in this room. The Blade Breakers. </p><p>A security firm providing protection and security for events, organisations, and clients. They even provided private investigators for those who lost faith in the system.</p><p>The standard uniform was something akin to a private military, which Shamir was now wearing while striding toward them, black laced tough boots, loose but comfortable black cargo trousers with thick padded knee guards and a grey t-shirt tucked into them. A pale grey belt fitted with the emblem of a broken sword on a shield adorned the trousers. A deep black jacket with padded pauldrons and elbow guards was currently wrapped around her waist, the same emblem sewn into the back and on the upper left section of the chest. </p><p>Unlike her and Leonie however, Shamir bore a specialty as a Sniper. Even now she wore ammo strapped around her thighs, if the sniper rifle wasn’t so heavy to wield around comfortably Byleth wouldn’t have been surprised if Shamir was wearing that too. </p><p>The two exhausted warriors caught their breath on the brightly coloured mat as Shamir stopped at the edge of the arena, Byleth stood up straight and had already taken out her gum shield, stretching her jaw finally being able to swallow normally. Leonie was still on the floor of the mat, but she didn’t seem to be struggling to breathe anymore, she was taking in deep breaths as she too stared at Shamir from her seated position. </p><p>“Byleth, Jeralt wants to see you.” She spoke sharply and to the point. Not saying anything more than that. But her eyes did soften when she glanced over at Leonie. “Sorry, maybe next time.” </p><p>Message delivered, at which Shamir turned and walked away. A woman of few words, but the indigo was fine with that. She was often the same. The chatter and din began to die down now as the show was over, gym-goers and curious onlookers moved on. Byleth looked back to her opponent, Leonie wasn’t looking at her, as she likewise took her gum shield out of her mouth. Dropping her arm to the floor with a heavy slap of the mat, she seemed exhausted. Byleth wasn’t as fatigued but she was certainly breathing in heavily, the redhead always gave her all to everything she did. Especially to these practise matches between her and Byleth, her eternal rival for number one operative. Not that Byleth cared about being in the top spot in the organisation, she doubted she even was. She trained because she had to; because it was her job. She had never done or thought of doing anything else; her father owned this business, and so once she had finished her education, she had naturally joined up. It was a good job and paid well, plus she enjoyed it and already knew everyone beforehand, so it was an easy decision. </p><p>She had never been given any special treatment, even Leonie admitted that. It was the reason why they could become friends.  </p><p>Byleth padded over the mat to where Leonie was still sitting, reaching out a hand to help the other up. The other girl didn’t look up or react at first. She suddenly chuckled. <br/>
“You got lucky today; if Shamir hadn’t stopped the fight things would have ended differently.” Byleth smiled as Leonie gave her usual talk, she always said things like this, Byleth didn’t really react but she also didn’t mind. At that, the red-head looked up at her and smiled warmly. Clear affection in her eyes, even if she didn’t always voice it. Before reaching out to grip onto the extended hand. The indigo pulled her up till they were facing each other, her split lip was still bleeding. </p><p>Leonie caught her looking at her wound, she grinned while licking her cut. <br/>
“Lucky shot.” She spoke as she let go of Byleth. “Now you better get going, don’t keep Jeralt waiting. I’ll see you later.” Byleth nodded to her with her own smile. Before turning and walking off the mat, stepping onto the hard carpeted floor and toward the showers. </p><p>She undid her gloves and held them in her hand with her gum shield as she went, traversing across the gym, and into another door, the locker room opening up before her. A couple of women were in the far corner chatting to each other but Byleth paid them no mind, instead she found her locker and opened it, pulling out her towel and washing products...</p>
<hr/><p>Freshly showered and clean, Byleth moved through the company compound; she was based at their head office where her father also worked. She wouldn’t have minded being moved to another branch, but Jeralt said he wanted to keep his daughter close by; that was the only different treatment she had ever received. She didn’t argue with it. It was kind of nice to work alongside him. She stepped past fellow operatives and office workers of her father’s company, all talking to each other or far too interested in their destination to give her more than a passing smile. </p><p>Her heavy black boots thudded across the floor as she moved over the impeccable, but drab, carpet underfoot. She wore the same uniform as all of the Blade Breaker operatives: her own jacket was on top of her t-shirt zipped up, and she even wore the fingerless leather gloves that went with the outfit. The place was so large, but, of course Byleth had moved through these halls and rooms ever since she was a teenager, so it was like a second home to her now. She was walking to her father’s office that she used to visit and stay at growing up, Jeralt liked to keep his family close by. Especially as it was only the two of them. Not that it had ever stopped him from sending her out on dangerous missions, he trusted her to keep herself safe. </p><p>Byleth made it to a large, wide-open corridor now, with stairs in the back leading up to another level, that level was full of offices, one of which was her father’s. Byleth quickly stepped up the drab stairs as she made her way up. Jeralt had never been too bothered how the compound looked; he was more concerned with results, with doing the job. </p><p>The second floor had fewer people moving about, but the offices along this corridor were filled with chatter and ringing phones, the workers who stayed inside the compound and bore a standard eight till five job. Unlike the operatives and security details. Outside business hours, this was the quietest place in the building, but Byleth ignored it all and moved to the back, placing her hand on one of the doors of the double set, likewise grey and drab, the only colour was from a single potted plant in the corner. Byleth pushed it open to enter her father’s office...  </p><p><br/>
Inside, the office was flooded with the light that filtered in from outside, through the massive windows beyond the desk of her father; speaking of her father, said person was seated at his desk. Jeralt wore the same Blade Breaker uniform as she did; he never wore a suit like the rest of his office workers did. His eyes flicked up with a smile as he waved her to come in, before his gaze fell back to what he was working on. His pen scratched along papers and forms as his smile vanished to focus back on his work. </p><p>Byleth drew into the bright room, her eyes stung; they always did in bright light. Her eyes had always been sensitive to such brightness of natural unfiltered sunlight. They struggled to adapt; as she walked further into the room, she brought her hand up to block out of the worst of the light. The stinging wasn’t letting up as she drew closer and across the room; she didn’t want to ask her dad to pull the blinds, it was such a nice day outside. So without a word, she pulled her sunglasses she always kept in her breast pocket and affixed them on, darkening the room, much better. </p><p>“Please sit.” He spoke as he carried on working his way through his paperwork. She plopped herself down in the seat by the desk. Soon enough, he seemed to finish on his last page and dropped the pen, sighing and pulling back to rest on his high backed office chair. He groaned out as he now focused his attention on his daughter. “I hate doing so much paperwork…” Byleth smiled. Jeralt was always more a field man, but with owning such a large business as this, it had taken him off the field and stuck him in his office more and more. He wiped a hand down his tired features as he turned to her, finally noticing her glasses. “Oh sorry Byleth, is it too bright in here? Is it your eyes?” </p><p>It was no secret her eyes were sensitive, but she waved it off. As long as she wore her glasses, she was perfectly fine. No need to change anything on her account. </p><p>“Had a new mission come in, you’ll be in the field on your own for this one. Beta profile too.” That made her ears perk up; a mission on her own? This was unusual. Especially for a beta profile. Jobs were always assigned a letter for their class. With alpha assumed, unless stated. In other words, working with humans only. And Beta was when non-humans were known to be involved... “I know it’s not protocol, I never normally send out anyone without physical backup, especially when beta is involved... But this is a special case. Are you ok with that?” Byleth trusted her dad to have looked at all the angles on this; he wouldn’t send her out unless he knew what he was doing. Plus, he trusted her to get this done. So she nodded, a job was a job after all. “Right…” At her nod he pulled open a drawer at his desk, the wood scraping against metal, plunging his hand inside and pulling out a folder. Dropping it onto his desk near to where Byleth was sitting. Her eyes immediately snapped to it, the green plain folder was blank on the outside, Byleth brought her hands up to pick up the small stack of papers encompassed within, and she opened it up. </p><p>Inside was a photo of a girl who looked about her own age, around mid-twenties, her long white hair striking against her sharp features and her coal-black suit, a crimson shirt underneath with an equally black tie. Byleth had to admit, she was certainly striking, someone she might normally never speak with, but someone she would want to… </p><p>“That’s Edelgard von Hresvelg.” Jeralt spoke as she stared at the image before her. That name sounded familiar. “The current CEO of the ‘Von Hresvelg’ banking chain.” CEO? Byleth raised her brow at that. She looked so young to be a CEO, she found herself impressed. “Miss Hresvelg here is in need of some private protection. You're it.” </p><p>“Just you on this one Byleth. We need this to be low key, I don’t want anyone else but us and her to know about it. Especially as she isn’t a... normal client… she’s the beta element; a supernatural, a vampire.” That made Byleth look again at the photo. Her estimate of her age just went out the window. “One of the elder ones too, but seems even elder vamps like her have enemies.” A shot of confusion ran through her. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we send out one of our own supernaturals?” That would make more sense than a human protecting a vampire. </p><p>“...no, not this time. She has her own supernatural protection, her own vampire looking out for her. But she is being targeted by someone who knows exactly how to deal with vampires. She needs her own expert, as well as someone able to tackle both threats and be immune to anyone who might try and use a vampire’s weakness to their advantage.” </p><p>Who on earth would try and target an elder vampire? Vampires are often so offended if someone dares to even try and take on one of their sacred ‘elders’, that no one would try lest every vampire in the vicinity would come bearing down on them. It’s suicide. </p><p>But clearly someone had a death wish, this someone knew what they were doing. Byleth scanned some of the notes underneath. This someone had poisoned her private blood supply, delivered a package with a device that exploded in faith magic, and even dared to confront her with a faith infused weapon. Byleth found herself oddly impressed with the attacker, certainly tenacious. Was this an off the books hunter? She could see how having a supernatural protect her might not work here; not if the attacker exploited every supernatural weakness in her attempts. So far every one had been fruitless. But with the attacker managing to escape every time, these attacks would keep happening. </p><p>This person needed apprehending… and soon. </p><p>“... Miss Hresvelg refuses to stop doing her job. Which I can understand; she refuses to be cowed. I need you to become her shadow, as well as check both the bank head office and her home. I want you in radio contact at all times and I want reports on your status. You may be assigned on this alone, but I want to know what is going on. You will still have all of us. If you feel you need to call on any one of us to help, then just let us know.”</p><p>That made Byleth examine the photo for the third time. This protection can’t be cheap; not only is she having an agent for twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, but Byleth is free to call in backup at any time? But… Byleth supposed, she is the CEO of a huge banking firm, she probably has money to burn. Byleth had to admit she was interested in this case. Plus, she had no date of return to base. Perhaps it was based on the capture of the suspect to be handed over to the police. Assuming the attacker was human… and assuming the vampires didn’t take the suspect for themselves and their own sense of justice. That made her shudder; a death sentence. </p><p>But she wasn’t employed for her view on vampire justice. </p><p>Supernaturals were not a well-known fact of the world; even here in this organisation, not everyone knew all the details. Jeralt had always been open with her, so to her it was nothing new to speak of it. But outside of this room and these halls, it was a secret to humanity. </p><p>Humanity believed themselves to be the only species that lived in their cities, the apex predator of the food chain. That was a lie. A lie Byleth knew very well. But she had grown up with this knowledge, it wasn’t a shock to her. Many operatives existed in this organisation that knew of this, and even worked jobs that took place in the shadowy world of the supernaturals; creatures that wore a mask of the humans they lived with. Vampires and shifters were the most abundant, but other things existed in this world. </p><p>“Any questions?” He had stopped talking to relax more into his chair now. Byleth started to flip through the folder; information on her company, known information on this ‘Edelgard’, information on known associates; that made Byleth stop for a second, a tall, thin, dark fellow was in a photo alongside Edelgard. Hubert… hmm… Byleth wondered if he was a vampire under her, or if he was human. If she had to guess, she would say a vampire. Just being close associates to a vampire elder gave off a certain impression. </p><p>“Who will my contact be here?” Not everyone could work with her, due to these circumstances, and she wondered who it could be. </p><p>“Oh… Leonie and Shamir. I’m having both of them work with you on this. If you need any help, they will be your first port of call.” </p><p>That made sense. She had worked with both of them plenty of times before, they both had different perspectives and viewpoints. It would be good to rely on them. She knew they would both rush to be at her side in a heartbeat if she needed it. Good. </p><p>Byleth proceeded to shut the folder and stand up from her seat. <br/>
“Byleth... you can also call me if you need to.” That made her smile. That wasn’t normally something an operative heard from the head of the Blade Breakers. <br/>
“Thanks dad.” Jeralt smiled warmly back at her. She hardly got to spend time with her father anymore, but he did always try, she always appreciated it. It had always been the two of them growing up. She had watched him run his company and stayed at home while he had been out in the field; now it was her turn to venture out and leave him at home. So, she knew how he felt. </p><p>“Oh, before you go, don’t forget to see Manuela. Just for a check-up.” At that Jeralt went back to his work, his shoulders slumped as he leant over his desk. He really did hate paperwork. </p><p>With the folder in hand, Byleth made her way to the doors; she glanced back one more time to see her father bathed in the sunlight from the windows, working away at a mountain of paperwork. His proud uniform was immaculate as always, his grizzled features had hardly changed as she had grown, the only blood family she had ever known. With one last look, she left the office, treading down the hallway with the folder tucked under her arm on the way to the medical wing. The medical wing of the compound was large with two parts, one was well known to all the organisation as well as to visitors. But what not everyone knew about was the second half: the back rooms which supplied help and care to their more supernaturally inclined members. Providing privacy to those who wished to blend in and live just the same as their colleagues, yet thankful to work in such a space that welcomed them and acknowledged them. Jeralt saw all of his personnel as the same, and strove to move forward with this vision, even if the rest of the world was either oblivious or distrustful… or outright hateful. </p>
<hr/><p>Byleth rounded the corner toward the medical wing, ignoring the signs and people around her. The dreary corridors were filled with the light of the sunlight from outside now, Byleth had to keep her sunglasses on. Everyone was so used to it now that no one even questioned her; good, she hated having to tell everyone that her eyes were just sensitive to the sun when she was younger.</p><p>Suddenly, her vision spied a familiar form. There, leaning against the pale grey wall, was Leonie; she was looking straight ahead at some medical notice board that was advertising health and fitness. The fellow Blade Breaker didn’t notice her at first; Byleth found herself wondering if she was waiting for her. </p><p>She slowed her walk as she came nearer, her footfalls masked by the carpet underfoot; as she drew close the ginger’s eyes seemed to have finished reading and, instead, snapped to her. An immediate smile and warmth lit up her features. <br/>
“Hey, Byleth.” The indigo smiled back and nodded a greeting. “Shamir told me you were heading out; we are your contacts here.” Looks like Leonie had been brought up to speed by the other operative. “Can’t believe I’m not going to be out there with you. You better call me if you need me, I’ll be there in a snap to show you how it’s done.” </p><p>Byleth didn’t say anything to this; she was used to her teasing, and Leonie had proven just how reliable and capable she was. She was also an operative who knew exactly what existed in the shadows of this world. She had taken this knowledge in stride, seeking to prove that humans were not useless or defenceless, pushing herself and Byleth onward to take on any and all threats. </p><p>“You talk to your dad yet?” She questioned. Byleth held the folder in front of her to show she had. “Let’s have a look then.” Leonie pushed with a grin on her lips. Byleth rolled her eyes; she already had the information, she guessed Leonie hadn’t seen a picture. So the indigo opened the folder to the first page that held the photo and held it up for her to see. Leonie’s eyes took in the figure on the paper. “Wow… I don’t swing that way, but damn… you lucky thing Byleth.” </p><p>The usually quiet Blade Breaker snapped the folder closed, which was quickly followed by a small whine by her friend. <br/>
“This is a job, I’m not trying to pick up here.” But this was met by a sly, playful grin by the ginger. She and Leonie had been in the same training camp, the same classes, the same teams so often that they had become so close; they looked out for each other. Byleth saw her as a sister, in a way. But this was a sisterly side to her she would have preferred not to face… </p><p>Leonie had always been straight as a dime, and even confided with Byleth what guys she liked; even if she never had time for dates, she still liked to daydream at least. Being normal, Leonie had called it. She was also the first person Byleth had confided with that she was not straight… not even bi; she thought about girls the way Leonie thought about guys. Byleth had always been thankful for how Leonie had immediately accepted her. What she had been less thankful for, however… was Leonie pointing out girls or asking if she had any crushes. </p><p>“C’mon Byleth you can tell me. You are allowed to have opinions you know…” <br/>
“It’s unprofessional.” Byleth dodged. But that only made Leonie laugh.<br/>
“Fine then… don’t tell me. I tell you about who I like… it’s only fair to return the favour.” </p><p>Byleth started to walk onward now and continue towards the far doors of the medical wing.<br/>
“I don’t have to tell you anything. That’s not how it works.” Her friend kicked off from the wall and jumped into step beside her, walking with her down the hallway. <br/>
“The more you dodge this, the more convinced I am you like the look of this...Edelgard.” Byleth spotted the grin on the face of her companion. Leonie was enjoying teasing her about this far too much; Byleth didn’t understand why she even cared so much. The indigo started to become bristled as Leonie just wasn’t dropping this. <br/>
“Leonie, I told you, this is a job. I don’t ask you if you are attracted to male clients you are protecting, do I?” A hint of annoyance dripped into her tone, telling the other girl to drop it. That worked. The ginger fell silent now as she said no more on the matter, the last few steps to the far doors fell into an awkward silence. </p><p>Byleth was just glad the conversation had finally dropped from her non-existent love life. Not that anyone could manage a love life in this line of work. </p><p>The pair of them finally reached the white doors of the Medical wing, and Byleth pushed open a door with her friend following her in right after; seems Leonie was going to tag along today. Not that Byleth minded so much. Inside was a waiting room off to the side, a check-in desk just in front of that, everyone in this organisation was under the medical care of Jeralt’s own employed professionals. It was quite a unique system, Byleth had never even questioned it until she was older. Opposite the empty waiting room was a wall of doors that led to further inside the wing, as well as a couple of doctor offices. </p><p>The place was outright deserted; not that it was wholly unusual, staff were often working elsewhere than the front desk. With folder in hand and Leonie still tailing her, Byleth stepped up to the front desk; the desk came up to her waist, with an evident computer and various files adorning it, the waiting room was a full-on pristine white affair; the burning chemical smell of antiseptic filled her nose, reminding her of every hospital she had ever been in. A simple buzzer was affixed on the top of the desk close to her. The Blade Breaker operative pressed the small button in, she heard a high pitched buzz sound off in another room nearby. </p><p>She glanced over as Leonie left her side now and dropped into a seat, idly looking at the notice boards covering a far wall. Byleth pulled her gaze back to the door just beyond the desk, expecting someone to pop out of the door any second. </p><p>But no one came… </p><p>Should she push it again? </p><p>After a minute had gone by Byleth decided to press it again… just once more, just in case no one heard it before. Once again, the buzzer rang out nearby. </p><p>Once again… nothing. Was no one on duty? Was something going on in a back room? Should she come back? Byleth raised her watch and checked the time. It was mid-afternoon, she wasn’t sure what to do. She guessed that she could come back or wait. <br/>
“What’s up?” Leonie suddenly piped up behind her. Byleth turned back to her. <br/>
“Manuela was supposed to meet me for a check-up.” Leonie hummed to herself in thought, before stamping her foot down and standing from her chair, she marched over to Byleth’s side and stared at the buzzer. The indigo knew what the ginger was thinking. “Leonie…” She started, but didn’t manage to stop her companion from raising her hand and pressing the buzzer down. Keeping it pressed…</p><p>Byleth could only cringe as the buzzer screeched out into the same room nearby… and didn’t stop. A few seconds of this passed by, with Byleth wondering if she should stop her. However, all of a sudden, the far door was forced open and slammed hard against the wall. The pair of them jumped as a fuming, dishevelled, familiar face greeted them. Leonie quickly let go of the buzzer and smiled innocently, waving at the doctor that Byleth had been expecting…</p><p>Manuela was dressed in a smart black pencil skirt with a pink blouse top tucked into it, a few buttons were undone to show off that impressive cleavage that Byleth always tried very hard to not stare at… difficult, when said woman was practically shoving them in her face. </p><p>The normally perfectly done up and impeccable woman was today… a mess. Her blouse was crinkled and the sleeves rolled up awkwardly. Her makeup looked rushed and uncared for, her hair was out of place and hanging over her face. Her normally bright, cheery, proud smile was sharp and pulled into a frown. </p><p>“Hey, Doc! You doing ok?” Leonie proceeded to ask. Byleth could only stand there as this conversation went on, immediately feeling like a background character. </p><p>“Oh, Leonie…” Manuela sighed out. Her form immediately relaxed upon recognition, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Seems the doctor’s mood had improved as soon as she had realised just who was at her desk, her fury at the constant buzzing already vanished from her features. “... Thank you for asking. I’m not doing ok. Not at all. He seemed so nice! But no… he just messaged me that he doesn’t want to see me again.” </p><p>Seems Manuela was having man trouble… again. Byleth either saw the doctor prim and proper, bouncing around talking about her new date or… like this. So this was not out of the ordinary at all. Come tomorrow she would be fine, back on the prowl for a new date. After she had drunken herself into a stupor of course. Sometimes Byleth didn’t understand quite how she was so good at her job, yet… acted like this. </p><p>“Sorry to hear that.” Leonie leant forward onto the desk to engage in conversation. Byleth tugged at the edge of the folder in impatience. The doctor drew closer to them and stood at the other side of the desk, beginning to sort out the edges of her rolled-up sleeves. </p><p>“Word of advice, snap them up young, Leonie. When you get to my age, all of a sudden, you are too old! You too, Byleth! I’m sure there is a good woman out there for you too.” Byleth smiled awkwardly, as Manuela seemed to have only just noticed she was standing there. This was her chance to stop this conversation, and steer the doctor’s attention to why she was here. </p><p>“Doctor Manuela. I’m here for my pre-assignment check-up.” At that, Manuela seemed to stare at her in slight confusion, blinking at her. She raised her wrist up to look at her watch. <br/>
“But you aren’t supposed to be here for another…” Her face dropped. “...now. Oh...I’m sorry, Byleth.” Her voice sounded dejected as she stepped from outside of the desk and around to where the pair of them were standing in the immaculate white waiting room. “This way, Miss Eisner.” She dropped back into a professional manner, or, as much as she could while still looking disheveled. She motioned to a nearby door and walked over toward it. Without another word, Leonie turned from the desk and went to sit back down at a chair. </p><p>Byleth fell in step behind the doctor, and proceeded inside the office with Manuela. </p><p>The small office was just as white and pristine as the waiting room, the chemical smell ever-present. A small desk with a computer sat in the corner of the room, which Manuela quickly sat down at. The clicking of keys as she logged on. Byleth walked further into the centre of the room. Sitting at the chair by the wall, the rest of the room bore more posters about health and fitness, the standard posters that didn’t mean anything anymore. She was sure they had been there longer than she had been employed. On the other side of the small room was a raised hospital recliner, the privacy curtain pulled back. </p><p>“Right, Byleth Eisner… let’s see….” She drawled on the ‘e’ as she searched for Byleth’s records. “Ah! Here we are.” That made the indigo operative turn back to her now. She watched as Manuela scanned the words on the screen, waiting patiently for her to finish. All the while feeling along the paper of the folder she now lay on her lap. A clack of heels brought Byleth’s attention back to the doctor, she had turned on her seat and now faced her. </p><p>“Just a standard check-up then…” At that, she pulled her chair closer to her patient. “You do look lovely, but take those glasses off for me.” Byleth did as she asked, and folded the glasses up and held them on her lap above the folder. Manuela picked up a pen and held it in front of the operative’s face. “Keep your eyes on the pen.” Byleth focused on the object as she moved it side to side. She had done this so many times before that it was purely automatic at this point. </p><p>“Your eyes are looking a bit red… anything wrong?” Byleth didn’t stop staring at the pen, even as she answered. <br/>
“Just a bit sore. Was a bit bright in dad’s office.” The doctor lowered the pen from Byleth’s vision. <br/>
“Yes, it is a nice day outside.” At that, she picked up a small torch from the desk and proceeded to shine that in one eye. Byleth did her best not to look directly at it. She didn’t quite understand why, but artificial light didn’t seem to bother her eyes, only natural. Must be the different kind of light, she assumed. After a few seconds, the doctor swapped to her other eye. </p><p>Finally, she pulled the torch away. Byleth tried to blink away the small orbs that burned into her vision temporarily. </p><p>“Say ah…” Manuela had quickly swapped the torch for a small wooden stick. The operative parted her lips as the doctor placed the stick gently onto her tongue to examine the inside of her mouth. This was everything she had done so many times before she had lost count. Soon enough, Manuela seemed satisfied and withdrew. </p><p>“Last thing… just a blood sample.” Manuela didn’t even need to ask, as Byleth stood up while holding her items and proceeded to pull off her jacket, revealing the plain t-shirt underneath, allowing easy access to the veins of her arms. She sat back down and raised her right arm onto the desk.</p><p>The doctor had already pulled out an alcohol swab and a syringe. Byleth hardly reacted as, once again, she felt the cool, wet cloth against her flesh, and the sharp sting that followed right after. She always liked to watch as her blood was drained out of her, morbid curiosity she guessed, but her eyes were always drawn to it. Soon enough, she was all done. Cotton wool was pressed down on her small wound as the doctor carried on with her work, affixing medical notes onto the tube of her blood. Byleth was left to press on the wound for a few silent minutes as her attention wandered. </p><p>Staring at the poster on healthy eating on the opposite wall… the bright colourful letters attempting to draw her vision…</p><p>“Right Byleth, that’s you all done. So… how have you been feeling recently?” Byleth knew immediately what the doctor was referring to. Her condition. The same condition that affected her eyes in natural light, it also affected her blood and body. Making her restless, moody, weak and just the once gave her a blackout. But with the right medication, Byleth had found this manageable her whole life, even to carry out her job as an operative successfully. As long as she took her prescription, she felt just as hale and healthy as anyone else. </p><p>“Apart from stinging eyes, I’m fine. Nothing to report.” That garnered a questioning look from the doctor but she seemed to be appeased. <br/>
“Keep an eye on that and if anything changes you let me know, ok?” Byleth nodded to her. She was just glad that her other symptoms had all but vanished with this new medication. Speaking of… Manuela, now satisfied, fished into her pocket and pulled out a small set of keys, jangling in her hand she reached down and unlocked the bottom drawer. Pulling it open, plastic against the metal. </p><p>Pulling out three small bottles of pills and three plastic bottles filled with liquid.</p><p>“These should last you a while. Three months’ worth.” She placed the small plastic containers and drinks onto the desk near her patient. “I don’t know how long you are going to be away, just let someone know if you run out.” </p><p>Considering neither Leonie nor Shamir knew about these pills or drinks, and her dad had told her it was no one’s business but her own. That call would be going to her dad. </p><p>Still, she nodded in thanks and began to fill her cargo pants pocket with the medicine, before finally placing a plaster on her small cut. With the check-up now over, Byleth began to re-dress herself. <br/>
“Thank you, Doctor.” She spoke as she moved over to the door, folder in hand and moving to place her sunglasses back on her face. <br/>
“Good luck out there. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do now…”   </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Hope you are interested to learn more! </p><p>More chapters will be incoming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lady Edelgard… are you sure about this?” The low tone of the male reverberated throughout the room, the deep voice belying such a calculating cold mind, like a knife clutched behind a back. The light patter of raindrops splashed against the large wall encompassing windows of her office. The office of the CEO of the ‘Von Hresvelg’ banking firm. </p><p>The office was dark, the shadows creeping along the floor, from the low light that filtered in from outside mixing with the slivers of light from the few wall lamps that were fitted along the far walls. Edelgard’s office was not quite of her own taste but it was adequate, the office of her father and the parent before him, passing the family business through the generations. All the way to her. The room was a large grand and borderline gaudy affair, made to impress and flaunt wealth to any visitors. To impress upon them just who they were dealing with, the large elegant double doors at the far end, entwined with decorations of black eagles, the unofficial mascot of the family and, by extension, the firm. To the crimson carpet that led from the door to her desk, the thin material surrounded by the deeper dark blue, like a path through the sea. </p><p>The desk her entire family had once sat at was a likewise imposing affair, far too large for just one person, but it was fine for her. This room was of use to her, there was no need to change it. Besides, she had to admit, it did have the desired effect on all her business dealings. Making them feel small in her presence, in the world of business you had to take every advantage you could get. </p><p>The only two people in the room were both standing by the glass, which extended from floor to ceiling behind her desk, the blinds fully pulled back to expose the world outside. She mused that having the bright sunlight glaring in the eyes of her visitors would have been an impressive sight… but she no longer entertained any visitors in the prime time of the day. That was no longer an acceptable time to see the CEO of the firm. Not since her life had been changed that day…</p><p>The striking woman with the snow-white hair breathed deep, letting the air pass through her system, her office was at the very top of the skyscraper that she owned. Yet she was always glad that she was not so high up that she could not see the ground from here… or at least… she could. Her old human eyes could never have made out any of the detail of ground level from up here, but the eyes of her changed self? They could see just fine. Her eyes flickered up to stare at Hubert beside her, ever at her side, officially he was her assistant, to take anything she could or would not. But he had become far more to her than that. </p><p>Her eyes drew back to the street below, they were expecting their ‘guest’ at any time now. She wanted a look at them as soon as they appeared on the street below. This Byleth… from the photo and dossier that was passed to her, she knew she would recognise her even from this far away. That striking indigo hair would be a giveaway. Not every day you see such a bright blue down below. </p><p>She still hadn’t answered her loyal servant, who stood obediently at her side. The silence had stretched on now as the pair of them stood by the window, thick dark clouds covered the sky overhead like a heavy blanket, spilling light rain from its threads as it passed high above. The burning sun draped over by the darkness, enough that even monsters of the night dared to stand by the high windows. </p><p>“She was recommended to me.” She answered plainly, without taking her eyes off the ground below her building. She could almost hear the slight mirth of the male at her side. His tall form towering over her did nothing to detract from her. <br/>
“My lady… you did not answer my question.” That made her own smile peak at the edge of her lips. <br/>
“I did not Hubert.” She folded her arms before the window now. The shuffling of cloth the only sound in the room. “But you have to admit an extra pair of eyes would be good against our enemy.” </p><p>“Perhaps… But, I do not think involving a human in our affairs is wise. If she proved to be a hindrance rather than a help... I would dispose of her.” Hubert spoke flatly; his deep voice without a trace of that mirth any longer; he meant that threat, she knew he did. She was glad of his loyalty, but Edelgard wanted to see just what this human could possibly be capable of. </p><p>“You know she wouldn’t like that.” Edelgard reminded him. Her eyes scanning the cars below as the rain began to fall heavier, more and more droplets thrummed against the glass. The view below beginning to blur from the water, a few umbrellas pinged up as well as fleeing figures from the impending rainfall. Her eyes flitted to them all in quick succession, needing barely a second to register that none of them was what she was looking for. </p><p>“I know, but I’m not loyal to her. I’m loyal to you.” </p><p>Edelgard didn’t respond to that as her vision caught a new car pulling up in front of her building, just like all the rest her vision rested on the machine to focus on who appeared from the vehicle. </p><p>There…</p><p>A strike of deep blue against the grey of the world below.   </p>
<hr/><p>The rain was starting to beat down on the glass of the windows; it was such a dark day today. Even with the sun still up, with it so heavily cloaked by the clouds above, she knew that monsters would be out early today. The heavy whir of the vehicle she sat in finally piped down as they pulled up outside of the building. Byleth leaned over from where she was seated, the seatbelt pushing back against her chest as she moved. Beyond the window of the plain unassuming car they had taken, was the massive building of the ‘Von Hresvelg’ banking chain, the head office. The towering, imposing fortress to currency reached high into the sky, clawing at the sky for purchase. She wondered if the building appeared like any other building in the bright light of the day, but in the darkness of an oncoming storm, it was magnificent and yet ominous. She was reminded of the very vampire she was sent here to guard. </p><p>“You got everything?” A voice spoke, pulling her attention back inside the car. It was Shamir, she was seated in the driving seat, currently twisted around to look at Byleth who was sitting in the back. Shamir’s dark black sunglasses perched on her nose, blacking out her eyes yet Byleth sensed they were centred on her right now. The sunglasses were not an unusual thing for Shamir to wear, after all… it wasn’t just humans that were employed at the Blade Breakers. Not everyone was privy to the information, but most of the office workers and all the operatives knew full well that Shamir was a supernatural. The sunglasses, much like her own, stopped the light from hurting her eyes, the tinted windows should have been enough, but she liked to make sure. According to Shamir, she would risk burning skin but if she couldn’t see, then she was useless. </p><p>Byleth wasn’t perturbed at sharing a car ride with a vampire; she had known Shamir ever since she was small, she was just another person to her who just happened to be a vampire. It didn’t mean anything more than that to her. Shamir was loyal to the Blade Breakers and Byleth had worked with her on several occasions; she trusted her with her life. It would be good to have a vampire perspective if she needed it on this case. </p><p>“You’d better have Byleth, I don’t fancy the car ride all the way back.” </p><p>Byleth’s blue eyes turned to the other speaker sitting in the front passenger seat, likewise turned to her. Her ginger hair tied into a loose ponytail once again hanging down the side of her face. Leonie. She wasn’t supposed to even be here, but Leonie had asked to come, to ‘check the place out’ were her words. Shamir didn’t mind, and neither did Byleth. </p><p>Byleth thought about her gear and items that she had on her, and had packed in her suitcase, which was resting on the seat next to her. She had to change out of her official uniform for this case: she was now dressed in a black suit of her own, with a black tie and a white shirt. Had to look the part in business; she had to be able to stand next to Edelgard and not look out of place. Her own sunglasses were resting in her breast pocket for when she would need them. Her earpiece was already situated in her ear, they had tested it before and during the journey. Leonie and Shamir would both be on the other end. A small network, and only if Byleth needed it. </p><p>Strapped around her hips she carried her pistol, a Glock already loaded and ready. At the moment, it was loaded with standard rounds but she carried silver and faith blessed bullets at the ready, likewise strapped to her under her jacket. On the other side of her handgun, she held a small baton; at the moment, it was collapsed inward of itself. At a glance, it seemed unassuming attached to her belt. Likewise, clipped to her belt but along her back and hidden under her business suit jacket, she held a sheathed knife; the blade was silver and, similarly blessed with faith magic. Lastly, a pair of handcuffs was clipped on, right by her pistol. Nothing that would keep a supernatural bound, but perfectly able to handle a human opponent. </p><p>It was the standard gear that every beta trained operative used; she wasn’t in the field with anything special. </p><p>She eyed her case, mentally checking and ticking off what she had packed. This wasn’t a vacation, it was all business, so she packed the necessities such as a change of clothes and underwear. Maintenance kits and toiletries, as well as her medication, of course. She had also packed a few things for any possible downtime, just in case.  </p><p>“I’m good,” She answered them.</p><p>At this, Shamir lowered her glasses a touch, to reveal her violet coloured eyes underneath. <br/>
“Vampires can be vain creatures and will attempt to assert their dominance over you quickly. It’s often just a way of life and a survival tactic to them.” <br/>
“When you talk like that Shamir, I forget you are one…” Leonie interrupted, but she ignored her. <br/>
“... you need to make sure she knows you are working for her, but don’t let her dominate you. Otherwise, she won’t trust you fully. She won’t trust a bodyguard who is cowering before her. And you have a job to do.” </p><p>Byleth nodded to all of this, she knew the advice given to dealing with vampires in general. Of course, each one was still a person underneath the supernatural element, but there were often certain factors that applied to all more often than not. </p><p>“Don’t make eye contact with her. Vampires can charm others into obeying them. The weaker the vampire, the weaker the will of the human has to be. Byleth… this is an elder. I don’t care how much willpower you think you have. She can and will charm you, if given the chance.”<br/>
“...you’ve never charmed me have you?...” Leonie piped up. <br/>
“Of course not.” The Blade Breaker vampire answered quickly. <br/>
“...you answered that a bit too fast…” Shamir went right back to ignoring her. </p><p>“We’ll be nearby for now. We’ll head back to the head office in a few hours. Good luck, Byleth.” </p><p>With that, Byleth un-clipped her seatbelt; it whizzed past her as she looked over and grabbed her suitcase. Pulling on the handle she opened the door and shuffled off the seat to finally place her feet onto the pavement before the grandiose building. A shiver ran up her spine, something telling her she was being watched. She shook it off; there would be an untold amount of people at work in that building, it was only logical that some of them might be watching her. </p><p>“Wanna grab a bite to eat?” Leonie’s voice, just as Byleth moved to shut the door.<br/>
“Are you offering yourself…” Byleth didn’t hear the rest of the conversation as she slammed the door. The rain was falling harder now, she had to get inside before she was drenched. Her brand new pristine suit would be wet through at this rate. Holding the handle of the suitcase by her side, she jogged forward. The road was on the bottom level of three, a set of steps lead up an area that was dressed with various plants and benches, probably somewhere lovely to sit in the light of the day. Byleth ran up the first set, she passed someone else carrying an umbrella as she went. She jogged quickly across the small decorated expanse and onward to the second set of steps, the rain was really starting to come down now. She picked up her pace as she moved. The top-level bore a few more benches and small sections of garden as she pressed on, passing the impressive sign that was built into the garden itself, denoting the name of the building she was heading to. </p><p>‘Von Hresvelg Bank.’</p><p>Up ahead of her were two sets of glass double doors leading inside, her steps thudded across the concrete as she tried to outrun the falling water. Finally, she made it to the doors on the left, someone was just entering the building who smiled at her and held the door for her. She thanked him and made her way into the entrance hall of the head office. </p><p>The grand room was just as impressive as the outside was; this was filled with artificial light, giving it a far more friendly atmosphere then outside did. Even for this time of day, it was busy, it was only about an hour before closing time. Yet people in suits milled about, in deep conversation with various staff situated at desks along the walls, another desk placed just in front of the entryway. A thick buzz of activity and chatter filled the hall. Byleth could only stand at the entrance and stare at all the people, the exchanging of money, the fake smiles and debates, to customers lounging on plush sofas sipping on drinks. It was quite a sight. Such an artificial environment, the lights, the look, the people. It was all quite foreign to her. </p><p>But she had a job to do, and Byleth stepped toward the front desk. The massive wooden desk that stretched out before her on either side, where two smartly dressed staff members appeared busy. They stared down at something hidden behind the raised wooden part of the desk... Byleth’s eyes couldn’t help but take in the elegant and fine carvings made into the wood. Depicting a fierce eagle with its wings spread wide, something like that could easily be gaudy; however, Byleth found she admired the eagle in all its splendor. Of course… this only added to the majesty of this impressive entrance room. Was the whole building like this? </p><p>Perhaps… perhaps not. This was made to dazzle anyone who just entered the building, like her. Well, she was certainly quite dazzled. </p><p>Byleth made it over the pristine terrazzo flooring, her shoes clacking against the hard floor, hardly audible over the heavy buzz of the other people and customers. She headed for the woman manning the desk alongside her male counterpart, she appeared young, about the same age as Byleth, maybe older; about mid-twenties, with long, perfect, flowing deep brown hair down her back, and not a hair was out of place. Make-up was light upon her face, not too much, instead adding to the features that already existed, making her pretty face more beautiful. Delicate earrings hung from her ears as she worked, adding to the outfit she wore of a white blouse, possibly a work uniform. The Blade Breaker spied a badge affixed to her chest above her pushed out bust; Byleth was suddenly reminded of Manuela; the name badge affirmed her as a staff member. The name upon the tag read: ‘Dorothea.’ </p><p>Byleth stopped at the front desk and placed her suitcase on the floor by her feet, fixing a pleasant smile on her lips as she waited for the woman to notice her. As her shadow darkened the staff member’s face, the woman stopped what she was doing, and without moving her head, snapped her eyes up to her. Looking at her from under her bangs, a slight twitch of unease ran through the agent, as if she had just disturbed whatever this ‘Dorothea’ had been doing; yet, as soon as she noticed the dark look did her demeanor change. </p><p>Dorothea pulled up her gaze and smiled brightly, yet the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes; it was the fake smile every single person in retail wore while dealing with customers. <br/>
“Hello there, welcome to the ‘Von Hresvelg’ banking chain; my name is Dorothea, how can I help you today?” She must have said that line so many times that it just rolled off her tongue automatically. Byleth felt a pang of sympathy; she had spent some time working in retail when she was younger before she joined her dad’s company. She knew that fake voice and forced smile, it was the same everywhere. Must have been a long day. <br/>
“Hello, I have an appointment with Edelgard von Hresvelg.” </p><p>At that, Dorothea looked back down and flicked through a book before her, her face losing the forced smile, now focusing on something else.<br/>
“Name?” <br/>
“Byleth Eisner.”</p><p>Dorothea’s eyes scanned from side to side as she read words from her book, her face pulling into a frown as she appeared to not find what she was looking for. She turned to the computer and tapped a key to bring the screen up. <br/>
“Nothing in our diary…” She spoke out. Byleth was unsure if that was to her or she was just speaking to herself. “Nothing in our calendar either…” She glanced up at the indigo operative. “You sure you have the right day Miss Eisner?” </p><p>A small drop of uncertainty, yes she had the right day and time. Did someone not book her in? </p><p>“Yes.” Dorothea smiled at her now as she went back to the computer; Byleth hoped she didn’t have to start making phone calls before she had even seen the client. Suddenly, the smile adorning Dorothea’s face slid into a knowing grin. <br/>
“Oh, I see now… there is an e-mail from Edie herself in our inbox.” </p><p>That made Byleth double-take. ‘Edie’? Is that what the staff called her? This intimidating vampire elder sounded far more tame with the way this staff member talked. “She, herself, sent a last-minute addition to her appointments today, oh my.” A knowing sly grin grew on her features now, just what did this Dorothea think this was? Byleth looked away, she couldn’t hold eye contact. Did Dorothea have the completely wrong idea, or was Byleth overthinking this?</p><p>“Take the elevator behind me to the top floor, Edie’s waiting for you.” The way she said that made Byleth uncomfortable, but she didn’t feel like speaking up. Instead, Byleth said a thank you and, picking up her suitcase, started to walk around the desk. “Oh, and Byleth…” The operative slowed as she glanced back to the staff member. “Don’t mind Hubie.” </p><p>Another nickname… as well as a rather cryptic message. Byleth blinked, but Dorothea said no more. This was all very confusing. She began to step away once more, just as Dorothea began to hum a tune to herself. She crossed the expansive entrance hall now and through the various throngs of people; was it always this busy? It was now pelting with rain outside, the sky was dark: night was about to fall. She wondered if it would be much quieter on her way back down, assuming Edelgard, and this ‘Hubert’ accepted her as a bodyguard; they were entitled to reject her and request for someone else. It wasn’t entirely unheard of, but it was so rare and more down to a quirk or negative opinion the client held, not the operative. </p><p>She jogged up some carpeted steps now and towards the elevators at the back, on instinct, she scanned to the side of her. There were stairs on both corners of this room; good, alternate ways of travel were a must. But for now, she would follow the instructions. Byleth pressed the metal button calling the elevator, she stared at the screen informing her of the current floor it was on. Floor fifty… she knew there would be a lot of floors… this was going to be a lot of work combing through this building if she had to. Yet, so far, this hunter had seemed to be more interested in going after Edelgard directly, rather than interfering with the building or the staff… however… if the hunter kept failing in their task, who knows how they might proceed. </p><p>Suddenly, Byleth was brought out of her thoughts with a ding, the steel doors clanked open heavily. Dropping her case down inside with a thud she examined the keypad… and sure enough, there were fifty floor buttons… she traced her fingers down to the button and pressed ‘fifty’. A small light surrounded her selection as the heavy steel doors once again clanked and slammed together. She had never been worried about elevators as a child growing up, but as an adult, learning about weak points, targetable areas when someone was vulnerable? Someone was certainly vulnerable in an elevator. But if she tried to take the stairs all the way up? That would have taken far too long. She didn’t have the time, so Byleth would bear it this time. The whir of the machine leapt into action, the agent kept her mind focused and watched the numbers above her as they climbed ever higher. </p><p>Her steel encased vehicle stopped at various floors to let on and let off staff in the building; she paid them little mind, apart from a polite smile and a nod; sometimes not even that. It was just like any other office, just like the head office of the Blade Breakers: it was all the same. </p><p>Soon enough, she was alone once more, and heading to the top floor. </p><p>One last ding, one last time did the doors pull open with a mechanical whir and slam back to reveal the exit. Byleth stepped over the threshold with her case… letting out a breath she didn’t realise she was even holding. Reading into the dangers and how someone could use it their advantage did not make her feel at ease in those things. But she was finally at the top now. </p><p>Byleth stepped out into a lavishly decorated entrance room. With three doors all equally extravagant leading off, all bearing the same majestic eagle that adorned the front desk. The low-light that emitted from the wall lamps created such a dark space. Byleth wondered just how much money the CEO had to burn for a place like this. She knew it was designed to paint a picture and make any visitor seem small before such splendor. Still, it was one thing knowing, and quite another to be affected by it. Luckily, she knew she wasn’t here as a business associate or to strike a deal, which was good… all this flaunting of wealth made her feel off. She idly wondered as she stepped forward if this was the vampire making this impression, or if it was a human decision… it could be either. </p><p>Suddenly, before Byleth had to question which door to try, the far central door swung wide open.</p><p>There in all his grandeur was the other figure she knew from the dossier given to her: Hubert. </p><p>He was tall, far taller than her; she had to crane her neck up in order to see his face. He bore such striking sharp features, borderline gaunt, giving him such a hollow look… in this light, creating deep shadows on his face, he seemed downright chilling to behold. Byleth hoped it was just a trick of this low light.  He was dressed in a suit that seemed more akin to a military parade uniform than a business suit, but in various tones of black and grey. His hair, while short, fell over one eye, obscuring it, meaning that only one eye fell to her own when their gazes met. Unease ran across her skin at his look and his cold, calculating features, she mentally checked her weapons. However, she had faced types like him before; been around other people both humans and supernatural, she had nothing to fear here. </p><p>“Miss Eisner?” He spoke. His voice was deep and smooth, dripping with hidden venom. She wondered if this was an act, or if he was actually like this.<br/>
“Byleth.” She answered him. First name terms were fine. He smiled at her, it didn’t reach his eye…<br/>
“Of course. Follow me.” With that, he left the doors open wide before her and turned around; his motion was so fast and flawless, like a dancer in flourish. Something tugged at her mind, warning her: vampire. <br/>
But she knew exactly what she was doing; she was not an enemy, nor was she a stranger, or food. He gave off such a different vibe then Shamir did; maybe Shamir was the one who acted human? While she had plenty of knowledge, she had little experience with different individuals. The operative had little to go on, she usually just looked at them for who they were, like humans. Yet… vampires often shared certain abilities and looks, and occasionally quirks from their sires and clans. </p><p>As Byleth fell into step behind the vampire, she couldn’t help but glance around the lavish room:  more examples of wealth decorated the walls, the floor, the ceiling. Everywhere, it was like stepping into a palace; following a retainer as they met with the Emperor. The throne just up ahead. Yes, Byleth thought, this was exactly like a throne room. Extravagant and excessive.</p><p>The darkness that permeated this room should have alarmed her, but the low light soothed her, like stepping out into the evening at dusk, watching the sun give up its grip on the day and waiting for the moon to come out and play. Sleep close at hand. Mind… her sleep schedule would likely have to change for this job. </p><p>“Watch how you speak to Lady Edelgard,” Hubert warned her with a glance back. Byleth rolled her eyes at him. She was not a fool, that same dripping poison ran thick through his voice, she was still unsure if he was doing it on purpose. The cryptic warning from Dorothea came to mind.  <br/>
“Of course…” She wasn’t sure what she should call this ‘Edelgard’. The older ones could have lived for centuries and think of themselves as far better than others, forcing others to call them by a title. Dorothea seemed to be on extremely familiar terms… but that didn’t change anything here. So she decided to play it safe. <br/>
“... the Blade Breakers treat all clients with the utmost respect, Lady Edelgard is no exception.” Hubert said nothing to this; she wasn’t sure if she was correct to say that or not. </p><p>Soon enough, the pair of them finally stopped before a desk; another grand affair in this wealth infused office, she no longer even felt surprised anymore. A high rise office chair behind the wooden desk, the occupier facing away from them, out toward the high glass windows, staring out into the darkening day, the rain quietly pattering against the glass. </p><p>At this, Hubert veered off and around the wide wooden furniture, the focal point of the room. Byleth chose to stay where she was before the desk; there was a chair nearby, but she elected to stay standing, holding onto her suitcase tightly. The tall dark male leaned down to someone seated in the chair, speaking so low that Byleth could not hear. His task complete, Hubert gave the operative one last look… looking suspiciously like a cold glare… before he backed away and toward the windows. The high rise black office chair suddenly swung around. </p><p>There, in all her glory, sat the CEO of ‘Von Hresvelg’. Edelgard von Hresvelg herself. </p><p>Byleth’s breath caught in her throat, the picture of her did her no justice. The warning from Shamir to avoid staring at an elder vampire in the eye forgotten, she took in the looks of Edelgard. Her long pure white hair fell perfectly framing her elegant face as it rippled down her back, her features sharp yet strong, with a softness and warmth hidden just underneath, features equally able to pull a smile or a threat with just as much power behind it. Those eyes of hers spoke of far more age and understanding then her body implied. Edelgard looked the same age as her, but her eyes spoke a far different story. Suddenly, the elder vampire stood from her chair, the swift movement brought Byeth back to herself as she mentally chided herself. It must be something to do with elder vampires… that was it. She had never been enamoured in her whole life; this was just a trick of the supernatural. </p><p>A small burst of irritation flared in her gut, she wasn’t going to allow her mind to be tricked or lured in. She had a job to do. Byleth purposely drew her eyes away now. She dropped her vision to focus on the black tie that Edelgard wore. That would have to do. </p><p>“Good to meet you, Byleth Eisner.” Even her voice sounded so light and heavenly… yet powerful and alluring, a voice that could both reassure you and condemn you. Were all elder vampires like this? How did any human stand before them? No… she had a job to do. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard,” Byleth responded politely. Yet, that made the powerful vampire dominating the room pause… she turned to Hubert, even as his expression never changed, before looking back to her guest. Byleth found her eyes had drawn up by accident, their gazes connected. </p><p>“Miss Eisner, just Edelgard is fine.” Her voice seemed so warm and inviting, yet the hairs on the back of her neck raised; she knew this was a creature that was so much more powerful than her. And she was standing just in front of her. Byleth forced a swallow… dropping her eyes once again. She hated having to do that, but she had to try and follow Shamir’s advice. <br/>
“Byleth. Nice to meet you, Edelgard.”  A sudden hand shot into her view, a dark black-suited arm with a tight black-gloved hand stretched out to her. For a second Byleth questioned it. A handshake… Edelgard acted so very… human. </p><p>On instinct, Byleth clutched the outstretched hand and raised her eyes to the vampire once again. Her politeness overriding the struggle to look away. Yet… all she saw there was a smile, as Edelgard shook her hand in greeting. </p><p>Byleth hoped this was all a good start to their relationship. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So here we have the two of them together! I did enjoy writing Dorothea and Hubert in this chapter, as well as more Leonie and Shamir. </p><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed my second chapter! </p><p>There will be art available from the amazing <a href="https://twitter.com/warrutweet?s=20">Charru</a>. She was working with me on the BB Edeleth project, you really should check out her art! I'll link her work as soon as it is up on Twitter :).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Vampire's Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not doing amazing at the moment so I really appreciate everyone reading my work. Thank you very much. <br/>I really hope you enjoy my new chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth stared down at the large map before her, various information and diagrams filled the paper. Her eyes flicked across the page, taking it all in. This was the guide to the building floors, meant for visitors to guide their way. But right now, Byleth was assessing the weaknesses in security. All for the protection of her client. She was standing by Edelgard’s chair now, as the CEO had brought out the map for her. Hubert had become like a statue, standing off to the side, a silent guard. </p><p>Various levels and daily structure had been explained to her; Edelgard had been very upfront in explaining everything to her. Even so, Byleth still tried her best to keep her eyes away from the elder vampire, ignoring her own sharp intake of breath as Edelgard stood so close to her, pretending the presence of the elder wasn’t affecting her. It must be some sort of pure power exuding from the supernatural creature; she could have been alive for thousands of years for all Byleth knew. Of course, it was hard not to feel a little… off? Intimidated? Uncomfortable? Ok, she didn’t know how she felt. But, it was nothing she wouldn’t get used to and handle in time. </p><p>Byleth was starting to understand this place better. The staff all worked a half-and-half timetable, some taking the morning and afternoon, others taking the evening and late night. In the past, it had been used to get the most out of the staff and hours of the day while using the same amount of space. Efficient. But security was far too lax. </p><p>“Who checks who comes in and out of the building?” <br/>“We have CCTV installed throughout, as well as guards around our more… economically sensitive rooms.” Byleth side-glanced at the vampire; that wasn’t what she had asked. <br/>“I’m talking about ID’s. Not just the sensitive areas, but throughout.” </p><p>“All the staff have IDs of course.” This time it was Hubert who spoke, his voice piercing the bubble of her and Edelgard. <br/>“Does anyone actually check them once inside?” </p><p>Neither of them answered. Edelgard opened her mouth as if to… she paused as if trying to think of something. <br/>“We know all of the staff, and the staff all know each other.” Byleth sighed. She understood that this was a workplace to them, they were all so used to each other that it had become a friendly atmosphere; anyone who looked different or was new would stick out, yes. But it was far better to be thorough. <br/>“I walked in before without showing ID, I may have been expected but no one asked-” <br/>“Byleth, you can’t expect everyone who visits to carry an ID for us.” Edelgard interrupted. <br/>“... driving licences. Passports.” Byleth quipped back. “An escort for any visitors who do not carry a staff ID needs to be implemented. You do already do this for visitors to sensitive areas?” </p><p>“Yes, of course. The only other visitors we get are all here to see me.” Byleth hummed in answer under her breath. So the vampire elder affords herself less security than the rest of the building. <br/>“But those visitors could have access to any of the floors; you are trusting them to come straight to you… also… you are the one in danger here. Not your business.” At that, Edelgard sat down and leant back into her chair and crossed her arms; her security was acceptable for her business yes… but far too lax on the staff and herself. Byleth was reminded of a small family-owned shop, but this was not a small family-owned shop; this was a massive head office with an untold amount of staff. </p><p>“Edelgard, I’m here to help. You are the one I’m trying to protect; what if your assailant disguised themselves as a staff member? What if they hacked the system and placed themselves as a visitor for you? They could come right in unchallenged, and you would have no warning.” </p><p>“I believe Miss Eisner has a point.” Once again Hubert spoke up. Still using her surname, but Byleth ignored it. “If allowing me to escort any and all visitors for you directly from the entrance would be of benefit to your safety, then I will.” She didn’t quite expect backup from Hubert, of all people, but he saw it as protecting Edelgard, which even she could see was of a high priority to him. She wondered if Hubert was a childe of Edelgard’s… that would make sense. But… it wasn’t really any of her business. That knowledge wasn’t in the dossier and it also wasn’t needed to do her job. He was a vampire and he was clearly loyal, that was all she cared about. As long as he did nothing to her or her client, Byleth was content. </p><p>This was clearly a conversation between the vampire elder and her servant… but Byleth spotted warmth cross the features of the elder. <br/>“Ok… thank you, Hubert.” Byleth kept quiet, not wishing to interrupt the moment. </p><p>The layer of darkness outside had grown thicker, she didn’t know how long they had been talking. Byleth hoped that the CEO would look over their security, she seemed to focus more on the business and the comfort of the staff then thorough checking and especially herself. Yet… it didn’t seem to be the overconfident bluster of a powerful elder thinking they were invulnerable. It seemed...something else.</p><p>“Byleth… the only people who know I’m being targeted in this building are all in this room.” </p><p>That brought Byleth’s attention back to the vampire elder, once again forgetting Shamir’s advice and staring right at the powerful CEO. She didn’t know what to say to that. She wasn’t even sure why Edelgard had said it. <br/>“I don’t want my staff to worry. This is a supernatural problem; my business and my staff know nothing about our world.” Slight darkness was hidden underneath that statement, a warning. Byleth wasn’t to share anything with them. She felt a small twitch that Edelgard could possibly think that she would tell anyone, the unwritten rule of this age. Who could possibly believe these creatures existed? She sometimes forgot this, it was so… normal for her. </p><p>Once more, she was reminded of the powerful presence of the woman sitting beside her; staring into her eyes, she saw far more there. A darkness corrupting her form, drenching her, yet… there was a warmth beyond the shadows. A small hint of a smile peaked at the vampire’s lips. </p><p>Byleth had to quickly tear her eyes away, to look back at the map. Something inside of her pulled at her to look back, as if she had to push her body to look away. That must be the elder presence doing this to her. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard, it is getting late. We should head back soon.” </p><p>A swing of the chair next to her, the CEO looking out to the night sky, the rain was letting up, the water thrummed against the glass peacefully as the night enclosed upon the sky.<br/>“We’ll lock up, and then we can head back to my home, together. I have a guest room made up for you.” </p><hr/><p><br/>The streets outside zipped by the window, bright bulbs of light broke up the thick blanket of night as the people carried on their daily, normal lives. Byleth was always fascinated by the night and its people; the atmosphere was different than in the day, tired workers were either home or out on the town. Shops shut to be replaced by bars and clubs, the monsters who hid inside and away from the sunlight free to prowl the streets. Most of them were simply trying to live out their lives, for good or ill. </p><p>She spied the raucous and loud people already walking the pavements, heading out for a good night with friends. She wondered how many of them would fall prey tonight, how many fell prey every night and never even knew. Drunken blackouts could be just that: drink, or perhaps an aftereffect from an attack from a thirsty vampire, hiding any evidence they had left. That instinct of being watched in the dead of night, out in the wilderness, could be nothing, or it could be the eyes of a shifter watching you enter its territory. Waking up weak the next day beside your one night stand, is it just a cold? Or is the infection from a supernatural bite setting in…</p><p>Byleth had read about all of these things in a book, and heard from other agents and from her dad herself. The world never did look the same to her as she believed it did to others. Even inside the car she now found herself in, the world was not as it appeared to others; to anyone else she was seated in a black high-class car. Polished to perfection and, of course, with all the trimmings, the tinted windows blocking out the worst of the sunlight in the day. Seated in the back next to the impressive and somewhat daunting CEO of the banking firm, with Hubert, her ever-loyal servant, in the front. Looking like a driver, a businesswoman, and an associate. It wasn’t… completely wrong. </p><p>But Byleth was the only human in this car. </p><p>The leather underneath was plush, soft and felt new; it certainly smelled new. Hubert, in the front seat, was concentrating on the roads of the city, leaving her and Edelgard sitting next to each other in the back. </p><p>Byleth idly wondered if Edelgard normally sat in the back, or if she did today so the Blade Breaker wasn’t sitting alone.</p><p>“I need a drink…” Edelgard suddenly spoke out to no one. Byleth wondered if that was a test of her reactions, but it didn’t phase her. Of course, she knew what that meant to a vampire. She said nothing; simply turning back to look out of the window, trying to see where they were going. </p><p>“Do you always take this route?” Byleth piped up, breaking her silence. The question was an open one. <br/>“Yes… is that a problem?” The CEO responded. <br/>“You should mix it up a bit. If someone knows your routes and timings, they can use it against you.”  </p><p>The inside of the vehicle went quiet after that. Neither of them said anything at this. That was fine. She was being paid for advice; whether they took it on board or not was their decision. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard… we are leaving the city.” Hubert spoke up in front. That made Byleth turn again to the window, her arms and legs were folded as she wondered how much longer this journey would be. </p><p>“Merc to Demon. Report.” A voice crackled into life on her radio, the earpiece buzzing. Byleth quickly raised her finger to press the device closer to her ear, usually to clear up the communication in a noisy area, but she did it to alert her companions that she was speaking to someone else. It was Shamir, her usual voice short and precise. Byleth pressed the push to talk, hidden just under her jacket.</p><p>“Demon here. With the client.” <br/>“Copied. Good Luck. Merc out.” With that the voice vanished from the line. She guessed that the two vampires with their superior hearing heard every word. But it didn’t matter. They didn’t react. </p><p>The city buildings and bright lights soon faded from view as the car began its journey along narrower roads, with more fields and gardens then tall skyscrapers and bars. Byleth already knew Edelgard didn’t live in the city; she lived at her family estate beyond the outskirts. Apparently, it belonged to the Hresvelg family for generations. Now… it only belonged to one Hresvelg. </p><p>It was so quiet; the operative wasn’t much of a talker, and neither were these two, apparently. Usually, whoever she was with would pipe up and do all of the talking for her, or at her. But, not this time. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. She didn’t feel uncomfortable, just… off. </p><p>They rounded a corner and began to travel down an even thinner road: a less travelled road, barely enough for two cars to travel down. Byleth guessed they must be close by now. </p><p>All of a sudden, without warning, everything went wrong.</p><p>A smash of glass erupted throughout the car, the crack sending her nerves into high alert as sharp, jagged glass rained over them all. Byleth barely registered shouting as her mind struggled to keep up. Something broke into the car! A thud onto the seat by the side of her. Her eyes widened in shock. A small metal device in the shape of a ball settled on the leather seat. Byleth knew exactly what this was. </p><p>It all happened so fast. Brakes slammed and screeched, jerking the car on the road to a sudden stop.</p><p>A shocked and alarmed Edelgard moved like lightning, her form unlocking the door just as Byleth dived toward the device. Just as she clasped her hands around the cold metal, the white gas burst from the metal grenade. The faith infused magical smoke filled the entire car; the calming, healing smoke filled her lungs as Byleth struggled to contain it. Such magic was as deadly to vampires as the sun was....</p><hr/><p>Coughing and hacking, Edelgard leapt out from the white plumes of smoke, even as it burned her lungs and singed her skin, launching herself out of the car and out into the dirt of the hard road. Crashing onto her hands and knees, pain blistered along her flesh from the faith magic that exploded in her car. Anger mixed in with the pain, filling her form with the toxic cocktail, even as she struggled to suck in air through ravaged insides. She would heal, it would all heal in the clear night of the air. </p><p>Even now, she could feel her skin knitting back together… but it was too slow. Edelgard knew all too well who this was. She had to get up… move!</p><p>A sudden click forced her vampiric heart into her throat… </p><p>Edelgard froze and looked up, to see the barrel of a pistol aiming right at her head. She widened her eyes even as she cursed her own stupidity. The holder of the weapon that was currently pointing at her head was the same attacker as last time… the same full leather black biker gear adorning the form, the same black tinted helm. Edelgard didn’t know who the person was underneath… but she knew this was the same attacker. </p><p>Her attacker raised a hand up and pointed upwards… a small spike of confusion punctured through her anger and pain as she knelt in the dirt. She followed the pointed finger up into the branches of the trees overhead… just in time to be blinded by light. </p><p>Edelgard roared in pain as the light pierced her, her body unable to bear the mechanical light. She barely made out the glass of devices already prepared in the trees before the light swallowed up the area. Ultraviolet light showered over her, any bare skin was blistering and burning, rupturing and oozing, her eyes momentarily blinded; even her hair was singeing. She fell to her elbows as agony ripped through her body. Muscles spasmed and nerves twitched as everything screamed at her to get out of the light; she wanted to follow that instinct, she desperately tried to move… but everything hurt, it felt as if her skin was melting off her very muscles and bone. Panic overrode her mind, she didn’t know what to do, as all she knew was the pain of the light. She couldn’t breathe… it was too sharp, too painful, panic clutched at her and tightened its grip around her.</p><p>“Edel....gard…” That was Hubert’s voice… he sounded in utter agony… just like she was. Through gritted teeth, she managed to turn her head ever so slightly; yet, even that movement was absolute torture, as if she was raking her insides across nails, the movement causing them to dig through flesh and pull at her tissue. Yet she opened her eyes anyway, having them closed had caused them to heal just enough so that she could see again. Even as the light burned away the healing that had taken place, dark spots corrupting her vision. But she could still make him out.</p><p>Poor Hubert was likewise in the dirt, his skin starting to turn black under the UV, his form burning… just like she was. She couldn’t save him… she couldn’t even save herself…</p><p>All of a sudden, a smash of glass forced her attention back on her attacker, the agony from turning her head forgotten for a moment as she caught the device that had smashed into her car and flooded it with faith magic… was now slammed into the tinted glass of the biker helmet. Dark transparent edges exploded from the protective gear to fall down upon her. </p><p>“What the fuck?!” Her attacker swore. A female voice. She lowered her weapon as she stumbled back on the dirt road, struggling to remove her broken helm. That was her chance… move...get up! Take her on! But no matter how much willpower she surged into her body, her muscles felt like they were being scorched away with her skin, blood dripping onto the floor under her. Nothing worked… She couldn’t move! </p><p>The dark biker finally wrenched off her helm to throw it to the floor, Edelgard finally got a good look at her face. Soft features pulled into an ugly, hate-filled scowl, light ginger hair framing her pale almost white face, contrasting with the black striking eyeliner. But that was all she saw, before her attacker’s face twisted into one of shock as a body careened right over the car, over her, and ploughed right into the assailant!</p><p>Byleth!</p><p>Edelgard struggled to shout her name but all that she managed was a weak liquid-filled gargle. This damn light! </p><p>A shot cracked out in the night, the bullet missing Byleth and, instead, flying uselessly into the trees. Blood drooled out of Edelgard’s mouth as her body was shutting down, no… she can’t give up now! She had to do something! </p><p>Her vision was growing weaker and darker, but she did manage to make out Byleth cracking Edelgard’s attacker across the face with a fist, her neck snapping harshly to the side from the force. The two of them struggled for the weapon as they wrestled in the dirt. Byleth was clearly the superior fighter: she was on top of the female assailant as she continuously pummeled the black-garbed biker. The handgun dropped to the floor as Byleth scrambled for it and off her, raising it up to shoot at one of the burning devices overhead. Another shot fired out, this time a burst of glass rained down as one of the lights flickered and went out. The artificial sunlight lessened… but not enough. The black-garbed biker forced herself to her feet with a look of pure venom, but not in time before Byleth turned and shot another of the lights, the flood of burning lessened. Edelgard once again tried to get her voice to work, this time she managed letters… but it wasn’t enough. </p><p>Byleth engaged with the ginger female once more, holding the weapon out of reach as the attacker clawed for it and at her. Yet, Byleth was brutal, efficient. She kneed her in the gut, winding the woman and forcing her back, giving Byleth enough time to shoot another device down. The light had drifted from a smothering, unending agony to a blistering and bubbling pain that covered the vampire elder. Her body struggled to heal even as her form was falling apart. </p><p>Her vision sought out Hubert… she saw him… lying there. She didn’t know if he was ok. Oh… tears pricked at her eyes, he had to be ok. </p><p>Another shot fired out, another light faded from the night. Only one was left now… shadows reached out for her from the darkness; the cold embrace a comfort, even as the last light still burned. One more shot… before the area was plunged back into darkness. </p><p>A sudden rev of an engine. Her vision was so weak, she was struggling to hold herself up now, her vision watery and blurry. Even as the cold embrace of darkness fell upon her once again like a comforting blanket, soothing her wounds, she was still so weak… and she didn’t know how Hubert was… </p><p>A jet black bike erupted from the trees nearby, throwing dirt and branches up behind the machine as it sped off into the night, back down the road they had come from. She spied the light ginger hair of the rider, her attacker, billowing behind as they sped off down the road and away. </p><p>Her arms were weakening… her vision tilted… she suddenly felt lightheaded… nauseous. Just before Edelgard slipped into unconsciousness, she made out the form of her new bodyguard running right for her, before her form thudded into the dirt. </p><hr/><p>The thirst was almost unbearable, it was the first thing that hit her waking up. The powerful urge that threatened to overcome her mind and form, pushing her to satisfy that absolute need, right now. Yet, it wasn’t water she was needing, not the clear liquid that would calm her. Edelgard swallowed dryly as her senses finally started to return to her, second came the soreness. The pain had dimmed as fresh skin had knitted back together and reformed, her insides no longer felt ripped apart; that agony was replaced by the utter dryness that made each swallow a struggle. Like sandpaper and broken glass. </p><p>She finally opened her eyes, realising where she was.</p><p>She was seated back onto the plush leather seat of her car, a multitude of very small, sharp spikes were pressed against her legs on her seat. But once she saw where she was and the state of the car, it all slotted into place. </p><p>She was in the front seat now, the front window had been smashed through, a very evident hole from the earlier device as it had plunged into the car. Right in the centre, perfectly aimed to hit the back seat with her in it, she instinctively took in a deep breath as she remembered that white burning gas. No pain. With that knowledge she exhaled, the vampiric corruption of her body had seen to repair itself while she had been unconscious. Perhaps not completely, but it was enough. </p><p>The glass hadn’t shattered altogether, but cracks and splits covered what remained of the clear glass, making it difficult to see through. Small bits of the transparent material littered the floor and the seats, though; nothing that the simple material of her clothes couldn’t hold up against, so it wasn't uncomfortable. But it didn’t matter. Her mouth was so dry… she licked her parched, cracked lips, she needed to drink… and soon. </p><p>The car was moving, she felt it before she saw it, the hum of the engine, the thrum of the inside. The lights outside illuminating the dark road. </p><p>“Good, you’re awake.” A voice. It was Byleth. Edelgard managed to look to the side of her; sure enough, her new bodyguard and savior from what she assumed was moments ago, was in the driving seat. Byleth didn’t turn from the road, her eyes were squinting and she bobbed her head every now and then to try and see past an awkward crack impeding her vision. </p><p>“Your home is just up ahead right? I’m taking you there.” A quick flick of her eyes in Edelgard’s direction before she went back to the road. Outside was pitch black, except for the light of the car, piercing the thick blanket of night. The CEO was too parched to speak, but she managed an affirmative nod. As well as a groan as she turned to view the back seat… sure enough, her ever faithful friend and servant was there in the back, lying across the seats and still unconscious. For the best, she felt so weak and thirsty, and Hubert would not have fared any better. </p><p>She tried to think back to the attack, the… woman… that had appeared. She finally had a face to her assailant, and a voice. But… her mind was so slow right now, it was like wading through thick mud. All she could think about was her thirst… and how there was something to soothe that need sitting right next to her. </p><p>She gritted her teeth. Edelgard wasn’t like that. Byleth wasn’t just food, something to be used like that. Especially not right now, not as she is. Even if she had consent, she needed more than Byleth could safely offer, both of them did. </p><p>But just imagining leaning in and sinking her teeth into that flesh… the warm blood pulsing just underneath…</p><p>Her eyes widened as she realised she had been leaning closer to Byleth as those thoughts crossed her mind. Stop it… keep control. Don’t lose it. Get back… find blood packs. She had plenty in storage, freely given. That was what she needed… the ice-cold… vile, thick liquid, that tasted like freezing soup inside of a tin can; her insides clenched, she didn’t want that. But… </p><p>What if it was just a bit? Maybe a bit would be ok? Just a small mouthful. Byleth wouldn’t even miss it… then she would stop… go to the blood pack… imagining the warm blood of Byleth traveling down her throat… her mouth watered, she wanted it so badly. Everything shouted at her to listen to her instincts, to order Byleth to stop the car, force her to obey her as she made Byleth give in to her and allow Edelgard to take what she wanted…</p><p>A sudden thud. </p><p>The CEO slammed her forehead into the dashboard. <br/>“Are you ok?!” That was Byleth again, panic and worry edging her voice. <br/>The pain was welcome and brought her out of such thoughts; she would never, ever use anyone like that. It was always with consent, and never enough to endanger anyone, and only when she had full control of herself. Either that, or nothing. Those thoughts slid out of her mind for now, but she knew they would return; she had to get a blood pack, only that would give her control back, to quieten those vampire instincts. She was not a monster. </p><p>“We are nearly there, Edelgard… hold on.” The CEO didn’t know if Byleth knew what she was going through or not, but she appreciated it all the same. </p><p>She picked her sore head off the dash now to peek around the cracks of the glass; sure enough, her father’s, well… now her own, extravagant mansion came into view. It was lit up from here in all of its splendor; the high walls blocking out any and all intruders, the massive gates barring all from entry. A foreboding sight, like an impenetrable castle that she ruled, but she was thankful for the quiet and solitude, away from her work and away from the world of humans and supernaturals; it was just her and anyone else she trusted enough. Which… up until now, the list consisted of only Hubert. Even the cleaners were only allowed in under the ever vigilant and watchful eye of him. But… maybe this Byleth could be different. She didn’t know, she wasn’t sure right now. She was certainly not in the right frame of mind. However…</p><p>Seeing the figure of her new bodyguard leap over the car and plough right into her attacker, placing herself between her and the threat, prioritising her and Hubert’s safety over her own. Maybe she was just doing what she was paid to do, but… Edelgard didn’t quite know what to do with these thoughts. It was all a jumble. So, she settled on being thankful, and a hope that this Byleth could possibly make it on her very small list of people she actually trusted. A small hope bloomed that maybe… just maybe… she could.</p><p>The car began to slow as the gates came closer into view. Only Hubert and herself held a key; she idly wondered if Byleth could be trusted with a key one day, as she fished in her pocket and pulled out her keyfob. It was far too early for those thoughts. Raising the button to the imposing gates and pressing it; with a sudden clank and a whir, the large gates shuddered and began to pull away, disappearing into the walls as it opened the way up. A familiar warmth spread in her chest: she was safe here. Away from whatever was going on out there. Safe from her attacker and safe from the world outside. </p><p>Once the gates were far enough, the car revved back up and into motion… </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blood frenzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Double update! Thank you for all the lovely comments I got last chapter :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sigh of relief, eventually letting out the tense air she had been holding in her lungs. Finally, her muscles could start to relax: they were safe. Although… there was a small bundle of muscles and nerves that stayed taut and tight inside her and in her mind. She was in a huge mansion, alone, with two blood starving vampires. That thought alone stopped her from relaxing totally, her senses still on alert even as she did her best to settle. It wasn’t so much that she didn’t trust the vampires as people, they seemed perfectly decent civilised company so far. Yet… Byleth had seen vampires that had total lost control and gone into a frenzy. Even the ones that were likewise perfectly civilised folk, murdering those close to them. She had seen the aftermath, seen some of them being put down… like animals. Some of them broke that day and accepted themselves as monsters, some strove to control themselves better. Some gained the knowledge to control themselves and keep the beast within at bay. </p><p>She wondered just how these particular vampires acted. </p><p>Her fingers brushed over the silver, faith-infused knife at her belt, before slipping away. This was her client and this was her job. Unless a hostile move was made against her, she was Edelgard’s bodyguard, her guardian. And by extension, she would help this Hubert. </p><p>A last anxious look about before she made another attempt to settle her nerves, but… until she saw the pair of them looking well and… where she could see them, she would not feel completely safe. The possibility of having a blood frenzied vampire near was something that made most agents refuse to work with vampires; having the possibility of a blood frenzied elder near? Byleth knew she had no chance if that happened, not on her own… she had to believe in this Edelgard. Trust  that she had perfect control over herself. </p><p>So far… that estimation seemed correct. </p><p>The agent thought back to when they had arrived; when Byleth had parked up the car, quickly opening the car door to help her client, she had spied the gate closing behind them. Unless there was another way out, she was trapped here… </p><p>She would have to tour the grounds when she could. She had little knowledge of the layout.</p><p>Byleth had quickly moved to help the CEO with the shifting body of her ever-faithful servant in the back of the car. Yet, Edelgard had told her not to, the way she shook her head; it was an order, but… there was no power there. No command. Byleth wasn’t being controlled; she was being asked. By a powerful vampire elder, eyes bloodshot, fingers twitching, breathing rapid, she was close to frenzy herself. The operative spied that the leash holding the vampire elder back was tenuous at best right now. However… Edelgard didn’t control her, didn’t even try. She made sure to ask her. Like an equal. </p><p>Byleth would unpack that later, but right now, the blade breaker sat down on the leather couch; the material was perfect and smooth, as if it was brand new. She brought up her suitcase to settle on the seat next to her, unclicking it and fishing inside for her laptop. She had to make her first report. It was going to be an… interesting one. </p><p>A sudden, high pitched screech alerted her attention as she froze. Her hand half in her bag and her other edging closer to the knife. Her eyes scanned the room: another extravagant affair, the natural stone walls, the fine, impeccable, and flawless wood underfoot, the fluffy rugs dotted around, the expensive appliances built into the walls. Every single thing looked way out of her price range, but she wasn’t looking for that reason… any slight movement, any hint of a shape… watching the still curtains, the doors, her eyes scanned it all. </p><p>Nothing was amiss, and nothing was coming to attack her. </p><p>A small wave of guilt and foolishness filled her as she realised her fingers had closed around the handle of her blade. She was an agent on a job, yet here she was doubting her employers on the first day. If her father thought they couldn't be trusted with an agent in their own home, then he wouldn’t have let her anywhere near this job.  </p><p>She relaxed her hand and moved back to the bag.</p><p>It was so flashy and downright gorgeous in here, like a nature cottage, only with way more gadgets and flashiness. She was actually impressed, she expected something… she wasn’t sure… gaudy? Like the office in her bank. But this was downright… homey. She could imagine cold nights on a sofa like this, wrapped in a blanket with hot chocolate, the fireplace roaring, watching something on the TV. That made her smile. She was reminded of home with her father. Of her childhood. That drew a smile to her lips. </p><p>But he didn’t have time anymore, neither did she. That smile quickly dropped.</p><p>She pulled out the laptop from her suitcase and rested it on her knees, pressing the button and whirring the machine into life. The front room she had pretty much wandered into bore a set of glass doors looking to the outside world; a vast garden came into view, but it was so dark, she couldn’t really see any of it. </p><p>This whole place was far too large and wealthy for her, she felt out of place, even if it did instil some homely feelings. Perhaps more akin to an expensive hotel she could only afford for a night or two. She wished there was a bar right now; she smiled to herself, she could do with a drink herself. </p><p>However… she waited for the machine to start up, a small beep trying to get her attention… </p><p>Byleth looked back over the couch she was seated at, back toward the door and the entrance hallway. To where she had watched Edelgard lift Hubert out of the seat herself, carrying the large figure on her back as if he weighed nothing. Asking Byleth once again to stay away and to wait: another request, there was no order there. Byleth had not expected this; she had expected a vampire elder to be far more dominant, right from the beginning, if not at the beginning, then surely when they were stressed. </p><p>But Edelgard did neither of those things with her. </p><p>Perhaps it was due to her act before? But she was only doing her job. </p><p>Speaking of… the attacker had been far more daring than any report had hinted or suggested. She was glad she was there, the CEO and servant might not have stood a chance; it was such an elaborate plan, exploiting the weaknesses of vampires fully. Byleth was… to a certain extent, impressed. However… she was also worried. Just how much does this hunter know? Who was she? </p><p>The agent wished she could have managed to restrain the attacker then and there, but… she had other priorities, such as stopping her client from burning to ash.  </p><p>She knew that the CEO must be getting blood; she must have a supply of packs in this building, it would only be a matter of time before the pair calmed and returned to themselves. </p><p>A flash of light, her laptop was now on and waiting for her password. </p><hr/><p><br/>A shuffle of clothes as the vampire elder dropped the body she was carrying as carefully as she could. Her heart bled for her closest friend and confidant; the one person who wallowed in this darkness with her, who chose to stand by her side. She could not ask for a better friend, yet… as she watched him writhe on the floor, his black clawed nails scrape along the metal floor as he whined out pitifully....</p><p>Was she the same to him?</p><p>In choosing to stay by her side, all that she had done was damn him with her? </p><p>Edelgard watched as sweat beaded at his forehead, his breaths gasping as his fangs grew in length, sharp and lethal, he was just as parched as she was. A raw pang of guilt burned her insides, but she refused to look away from him. She was responsible for him. Always would be. She looked after him, just as he looked after her. The infection became evident in his body, in his dark, black eyes. The bright red bloody pupils, a drop of crimson in the sea of black. His vampiric nature fully took over him. </p><p>Her vampiric nature. Her infection. Everything was from her. She had pierced his neck and pumped the venom into his veins; he was like this because of her. </p><p>“Shhh… Hubert, it’s ok. I’m here,” she cooed to him, attempting to calm him, even as she saw the animalistic need in his eyes. She had to get the blood for him, and soon. She would make sure he was okay first before herself, no matter how much her own instincts yelled and screamed at her for blood. She could wait. She was still in control, he wasn’t. With one last glance at him, she left him on the cold steel floor, the pair of them were in a hidden-away room inside her mansion. The newest room in the entire building;  something she had added when she had become the sole owner of her family’s home. </p><p>A lone keypad on an unsuspecting wall, a hidden door that opened with the correct combination, leading to a short hallway and this small room, holding a single fridge as tall as she was. Multiple bags lined the insides; the plastic all hung up and containing the very same crimson liquid. The life-giving fluid that had become her sole diet, her obsession, her new way of life. She knew she needed it; she didn’t hate it exactly, she had come to accept herself somewhat, she certainly did not feel disgusted anymore. It was just the same as other animals eating meat, even humans. It wasn’t so different. Edelgard opened the freezing handle to the container… </p><p>Revealing the bags hanging there, waiting, the blood cold and unmoving. </p><p>This was more humane than anything any other animal did. They didn’t need to kill their food. What other predators could claim such a title? </p><p>However… as she picked up three bags from ice-cold hangings supports, this was not the food they truly wanted. Her insides clenched and shuddered, this was not what she wanted inside her; the freezing fluid was, to be brutally honest, vile. Akin to forcing herself to eat scraps, off-cuts, or gruel; knowing that something was better than nothing, that this would tide her over for now. </p><p>Every vampire felt the same, a small few rejected it altogether. The dangerous ones. The ones giving all vampires a bad name. </p><p>But, they were not vampires like that. </p><p>Just as she held the three cold plastic bags in her hand, she suddenly heard a horrendous screech…</p><p>Edelgard’s hackles were instantly raised, her muscles tightened as she whirled around, her hair flying past her face just in time to see Hubert standing and making his way toward the door. </p><p>Byleth!</p><p>With an unbidden growl of her own, she rushed away from the fridge and darted between her faithful servant and the closed door. It wasn’t locked: she stood between him and Byleth right now. </p><p>She knew it wasn’t really him, it was his instincts. His need for warm, pumping fresh blood, with a source so nearby. But this wasn’t who he was, it wasn’t who neither of them were. The wounds had taken so much strength from them, the infection and corruption healing their bodies demanded blood in tribute. She could hear it too. Shouting and thudding at the walls inside her head, but she shut it out. Ignoring the constant thumping against her mind, she couldn’t for long, but she could hold on for now. She had to make sure they stayed true to who they were. </p><p>“Hubert,” Edelgard spoke to him. Calm, however, the commanding tone was clear. She wasn’t ordering him per se; not as his vampire elder, but as his friend: listen to her. </p><p>That managed to get his attention, his eyes fell to her, his form was slumped and twitching, the beast was bubbling just under the surface of his skin. She could see it… the beast she had forced inside him. </p><hr/><p><br/>Byleth sighed out as she waited for her machine to connect, it was operating on an encrypted connection, which was always a bit slow to start up. Eventually, the whirs of the fan died down as the program she was needing flashed up on the screen. An encrypted messenger and information service that only the Blade Breakers used, finally her log on for the software appeared on her screen. </p><p>Doing something more normal, something she had to use every day back at her office, really brought home the day she had today. Her tired muscles wishing to relax, her mind alert for any other sound even as she worked to distract herself. </p><p>As soon as she logged in and activated the messenger service that had been set up for the three agents to work together, a message had instantly popped up on the screen. Seems the other two agents had been waiting for her, just underneath the notification that she had logged on was a familiar code name. </p><p>‘Cavalier: About time you logged on!’ </p><p>Byleth rolled her eyes; Cavalier was Leonie’s chosen code name. Seems she had been getting impatient, yet even that made a smile peak at the agent’s lips. Leonie had been missing her. This was just her way of showing it. </p><p>‘Cavalier: Me and Merc have been waiting for you. You have to tell us what’s been going on. So… what’s she like? :D’<br/>Byleth paused, she wasn’t sure what to say first. But soon enough her fingers clicked across the keys in response.<br/>‘Demon: The client is fine to work with.’ <br/>‘Cavalier: C’mooooooooooooon….. I need more than that. I need details. I need to know if she is ok for my demon or if I need to come up there and show her that Blade Breakers are never alone!’<br/>‘Merc: We are getting off track here…’ <br/>‘Cavalier: I bet I can take her on. Say the word demon. I can so kick her butt for you.’</p><p>Byleth couldn’t help the full-blown smile on her face now. Leonie couldn’t seem to decide if she wanted to set Byleth up or protect her; it was nice either way, but unfortunately, she had a more serious report to make of the recent incident. </p><p>‘Demon: There was an incident on the way between the office and her home.’</p><p>Leonie had been typing something according to the program, but it was quickly stopped to be replaced by Shamir taking over the conversation instead. </p><p>‘Merc: Do you need back up?’</p><p>Another look back behind the sofa she was seated at. The two vampires had not re-appeared yet. But, there had been no more noises yet. </p><p>‘Demon: Negative right now.’</p><p>With that, she proceeded to explain the events after they had left the building. How dangerous this new opponent was, her description, and just what had happened. She stopped explaining at the point when they had entered the building. Should she tell them that the other vampires were in the building somewhere most likely getting blood? She hadn’t mentioned just how close they seemed to be to a blood frenzy. </p><p>‘Merc: Have they taken blood yet?’ </p><p>Seems that Shamir didn’t miss that. Once again, Leonie appeared to be typing something before she was cut off. Shamir was most likely with her and telling her to stay calm. They both knew how vampires worked. </p><p>‘Demon: I believe that is where they have gone.’<br/>‘Cavalier: What the FUCK!’<br/>‘Merc: Stay on the line. Keep typing, if you go dark before you can assure me everything is fine we are coming to get you.’</p><p>Byleth wondered if Shamir was over reacting. But… even if Edelgard wasn’t acting like the typical vampire elder… it didn’t take away the fact that she was one. Her heart rate spiked as she thought that… but… surely they would take their blood and come back to themselves. Right? </p><p>Imagining Edelgard rampaging in a blood frenzy… there was no way she could stand up to that, not even to protect herself. That thought made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.  </p><p>Nope… don’t go there. Her feet shifted on the rug underneath, a shot of adrenaline pumped through her system, her muscles tight and coiled, ready. Breathe… in and out, she shouldn’t let her imagination get the better of her. Not when there could be absolutely nothing wrong. </p><p>She knew Shamir was only being cautious, but it was getting to her; she had to calm down. Byleth took in a deep breath. Trying to soothe herself, slow her heart rate, relax. Nothing had happened, her father was privy to more information than all three of them. He had worked with Supernaturals his whole life, seen the best and worst of them; she trusted him not to have put her in unnecessary danger. </p><p>However… no one could have guessed that the two vampires would come so close to death like that from the attacker, the infection inside them would heal them, yet demand the life and blood of others in return. Was that factored in? Could someone have made an error?</p><p>‘Merc: Talk to me Demon.’ Byleth stared at the keys. She didn’t really know what to say, but she had to say something.<br/>‘Demon: I’m here. Everything seems fine.’<br/>‘Demon: Waiting for them to come back.’</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>They stared each other down. Edelgard didn’t move. </p><p>Hubert’s chest rose in rapid succession as something that wasn’t him danced behind his eyes. She wouldn’t move, even like this: Hubert at his worst. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she also couldn't let him pass. Imagining him finding their guest, her new asset, a new employee working for her, someone she was wanting to trust… imagining Hubert getting past her and seeking the warm blood in her veins. It was almost enough to make her turn around herself…</p><p>But she stood firm. </p><p>“Hubert… I have blood here for you.” She held up a bag, an ice-cold, still bag of red liquid. A mockery of what they both truly wanted. </p><p>Recognition passed over his eyes; his fingers twitched, moving to reach for it. She wanted him to control himself, to conquer this himself; she wasn’t going to force him, or order him. She wasn’t going to control him like that. This was all his choice. </p><p>Suddenly with a growl, her hand was knocked away; she lost grip on the cold plastic as it dropped with a wet plop to the floor. A black shape darted forward, trying to get past her!</p><p>A returning snarl, battling her own instincts as she lashed out. Catching ahold of his clothes and wrenching him away from the door, flinging him to the ground, the taller male crashed to the floor as his form crumpled. A pang of guilt throbbed inside, but she had been forced. </p><p>It was Edelgard now who pulled her lips back, her sharp fangs on full display as she stared down at her friend. He was not getting past her. </p><p>However, that outburst seemed to have restored the faithful servant somewhat; he didn’t get up again, and neither did he look at her. </p><p>“L-lady Edelgard… my a-apologies…” He croaked out from his position. Another shot of guilt through her system, running through her very veins. She pulled back from her taut stance, her lips dropped back over her fangs.<br/>“Nothing to forgive, Hubert.” It’s true. There wasn’t. It wasn’t his fault, none of this was his fault. But, she was proud of him for coming back to himself, that was all him. Not her. She picked up the blood at her feet, before throwing it and another one over to him. The packets landed with a wet slap by his form. </p><p>With a shaky hand, he reached out… and managed to pull them to him. She waited and watched him as he revealed his fangs and pierced the first bag. Relief flooded her, soothing the burning guilt… for now. He was going to be ok. With that, she too, raised a bag to her lips and punctured the cold packet, her mouth filled with the unpleasant ice-like liquid, her insides clenching even as they begged her to swallow. </p><hr/><p><br/>‘Merc: For now let’s go back to the incident.’<br/>‘Cavalier: YES! We should be there with you Demon!’</p><p>Byleth could imagine Leonie being angry and protective on the other side of the screen, arguing with Shamir that they should get back in the car and drive back right away. Always so passionate and great to have at her back in a fight. But Shamir was the more cold and calculating out of the three of them. So was Byleth to an extant but Shamir took it to the extreme. </p><p>‘Demon: The hunter was far more a threat than anything I had suggested.’<br/>‘Cavalier: EXACTLY!!!!’</p><p>The sudden thudding of footsteps on wood caused Byleth to snatch her attention away from the screen and twist around to the door. Sure enough, there were the two of them. Looking none the worse for wear, apart from the obvious scrapes and dirt on their clothes, she wouldn’t have even known anything had been wrong. Byleth glanced between the two of them; they seemed just the same as they were in the office. If anything was wrong, then Byleth couldn’t see it. Hubert appeared aloof and cold once again, Edelgard wore the mask of business on her face once more. Her features a mask of neutrality. </p><p>With the threat now appearing non-existent, she turned back to the screen to quickly allay the fears of her fellow agents. She quickly read over Shamir suggesting that she put in a request to have her and Leonie stay close by for a more reactive backup. But, she didn’t respond to that. </p><p>‘Demon: They are here.’<br/>‘Demon: They are fine, I’m ok.’ </p><p>The final tightness that twisted up her back and neck finally relaxed, she didn’t even realise how tight she was holding herself until she let it go. The relief at seeing them okay now calmed her… yet… she felt a bit sheepish; they had done nothing to make her feel threatened, and here she was fearing for her life. She could trust they had control over themselves going forward, Edelgard appeared to have everything in hand. Byleth was her bodyguard, not food. </p><p>The chat in front of her flooded with messages from Leonie saying how she was glad she was okay, and even one from Shamir saying the same. Looks like they had been really worried about her. She quickly said her goodbye before she shut the screen, bringing her attention back into the room. </p><p>Edelgard had walked around her sofa and to a likewise plush leather chair close by, sitting down into it. She leaned forward onto her knees as Hubert stood close by, the mantle of loyalty and protectiveness obvious. It was the CEO who spoke up first. </p><p>“Byleth…” she hesitated as if unsure what to say. “... Thank you for what you did back there. We appreciate your help.” Her eyes flicked to Hubert for a second before they flitted back. “That could have gone very poorly for us if you had not been there, so… thank you.” </p><p>Those last two words seemed to have dropped all of the pretenses of a businesswoman thanking her employee. Those last two words sounded like Edelgard thanking Byleth as a person. </p><p>That made the agent smile. </p><p>But. it was still her job at the end of the day. <br/>“Just doing my job, Edelgard. I am your Blade Breaker bodyguard. I’ll do my best to protect you from any and all threats.” That reminded her: she didn’t know how well the mansion was protected. She would be very surprised if the hunter dared try again, but… it could happen. “I need to discuss the security of your home.” </p><p>This made Hubert perk up this time. He almost appeared to have a… smile on his face? Breaking through that cold demeanor he had thus far worn like a cloak. <br/>“I admire your work ethic, Miss Eisner. However, I think we could all do with the rest. Trust me when I say that the security here is adequate, we are safe here. Lady Edelgard and I do not sleep at night, as I’m sure you are well aware of.” Of course she was. “We will be awake, and will contact you should the need arise. For now, however… I will take you to your room.” </p><p>As Hubert moved away from his spot beside Edelgard, Byleth quickly put away her laptop and shut her case. Getting up from her comfy spot on the sofa, a spot she had only just started to enjoy now that she was sure her employers were not going to hunt her. </p><p>Just as Byleth stood up and turned to her guide, she was alerted to the other presence behind her. <br/>“I look forward to speaking with you more tomorrow. Goodnight Byleth.” The agent nodded toward her employer before turning back to the tall dark servant. </p><p>The walk through the mansion was a quiet affair; Byleth let her mind wander as she toured the dark hallways, staring at various portraits and art hung on the walls. It all looked so extravagant and expensive; from what she knew of Edelgard, she wondered if this was even her taste, or if she had inherited it a long time ago? It didn’t quite match up with what she knew so far. Then again, maybe she just didn’t know either of them well enough. Even as long and… full… that today had turned out to be. It was still only one day. The dark looming figure of her guide marched on through the palace of homely excess and wealth. She felt like a guest being led through a five star hotel. </p><p>The walk was finally settling her, her tired muscles and mind finally feeling safe enough to inform her of the need for rest and sleep. The last of her adrenaline finally filtered from her veins, she felt sore and in need of time to herself. </p><p>Eventually, after more corridors and stairs that Byleth had already lost track of, her guide slowed to a stop in a dimly lit hallway. The entire place was a mix of dimly or low light rooms and hallways, except for the first room she had stayed in. She wondered if the vampires preferred the low light, with that first room being an exception. She only had Shamir to go off of, and she didn’t seem bothered either way. </p><p>He briskly turned, once he had arrived at an unassuming door, toward Byleth. </p><p>“This shall be your room during your stay here.” The agent turned her gaze toward the simple door, less refined than many she had seen on her travel through the building. She hoped the inside was of a similar fashion. “So far, you have been of use to Lady Edelgard.” That made her snap her vision back to Hubert. “I hope you continue to be so.” Byleth felt her brow lower at the threat hidden in his tone, a bristle along her spine at his choice of words. “I do not hesitate to take out any and all threats to Lady Edelgard as well.” </p><p>She didn’t know what to respond to that. So, she just stared him down in the hallway. She wasn’t intimidated by him, and she wasn’t a threat. Surely, she had to just carry on with her job and he would realise that. He didn’t say anything more; with a bow and a quick ‘goodnight’, he passed her by and left. </p><p>She didn’t wait until he had vanished from the hallway before she rolled her eyes at him, dismissing his treatment of her. She was too tired right now. Instead, she opened the door to her new room and walked inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The CEO's smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes slowly opened, vision blurry with sleep as she stretched and yawned. The thick, heavy, dark duvet that lay over her was warm, pulling at her to just roll over and relax back into the softness. She wished she could answer that call, the melody of the warmth was singing her, to just close her eyes and drift back off. But… the more she awoke, the more her memories kicked in. Reminding her just why she was here, where she was, and that awful headache throbbing behind her eyes. </p><p>Byleth groaned as she raised herself up out of the soft guest bed and dropped her feet to the floor. Leaning over, her elbows on her knees, she felt so tired. Another yawn cracked her features, the headache throbbed again behind her eyes, informing her of its heavy presence. As well as the utter thirst that accompanied it, mornings were often like this, especially when she had worked out or been put under pressure the day before. Any sort of exertion made her feel tired and lousy the day after, she knew what she needed. </p><p>Birdsong wafted in from outside, the dark blackout curtains almost tricked her that it was still night, Byleth pulled herself out of the bed with some effort, tired muscles wishing she would just lay back down. But she had work to do, she couldn’t just lie in bed all day. Well… not yet anyway. The agent wondered if she would have to change her sleep pattern to match her client’s; vampires always slept in the day, away from the light of the sun. Byleth couldn’t imagine losing the sun on her skin, the heat and light of the day was a comfort to her over the darkness where she often had to work. Her eyes stung sure, but, it didn’t mean she didn’t like it. </p><p>The agent reached towards the bedside table which bore her sunglasses, affixing them onto her face as she reached the curtains and pushed them open. Sunlight burst into the once dark room, chasing the shadows away. Her eyes flinched on instinct, but with her sunglasses, the harsh light did not hurt her. She felt the warm rays on her skin, a nice way to wake up. She spied the birds that had alerted her, flitting about and nesting among the trees of the gardens. Byleth found herself gazing out into the spacious gardens before her, the sunlight lit up the path leading around the perfect and decorated lush greenery. Trees and bushes and plants dotted all around; she was sure it must have been arranged in some pre-ordained way, but Byleth couldn’t begin to guess at what any of the plants were, never mind how they were laid out. However, she appreciated it nonetheless. She even idly wondered if there would be a pond hidden somewhere, with fish swimming just underneath the surface. </p><p>Byleth shook her head, this was no time for relaxing or for hobbies, she was here for a job. She would tour the outside of the gardens for any weakness or threat… that was it. </p><p>With a sigh, she tore herself away from the view of the gardens and back into her room. </p><p>The room was prim and proper, if sparsely decorated; the colour scheme was grey and black; dull colours, but it was adequate for a guest room, with a spot of white to break up all the darkness. A dark grey wardrobe easily fit all of her clothes; she could have fit in all the clothes she owned and still have so much space. It was far bigger than she knew what to do with. </p><p>But Byleth reached back over to the bedside table, the white lamp lay unused and taking up much of the space. A half-full bottle of water lay waiting for her; room temperature, but it would do. Unscrewing the cap, she took a swig as she dropped back onto the bed. She definitely felt as if she had just slept in a hotel for the night; she half-imagined there would be a chocolate on her pillow and a small tray of tea and coffee for her. She grinned to herself. But it was still a lovely room, the soft carpet underfoot was much nicer than the hard one she was so used to. </p><p>Once again, the throbbing of the headache behind her eyes, the thirst in her throat only worsened, as if yelling at her to hurry up. Byleth lost her grin as she grumbled to herself. </p><p>Finally, she dropped her bottle back onto the table and picked up her bottle of medicine, likewise unscrewing the top and tipping out two of the brightly coloured pills onto her open palm. She scowled at them; the two small tiny things that stopped her headaches, helped the thirst that didn’t soothe from liquid, stopped all the illnesses that had plagued her growing up. She didn’t care how much they helped her, she hated taking them. But, it was just something she had to do, every single day. </p><p>Byleth sighed… she might as well just get it over with. </p><p>She laid one on her tongue and took a deep swig of her water, swallowing the item, quickly followed by the second. Byleth gulped the rest of the water and then gripped the plastic hard, as she waited for what was to come. </p><p>Her headache throbbed painfully, her vision blurred, her insides clenched tightly, as if rejecting what she had just taken. Nausea filled her, she had to swallow a retch. She always felt like this… they always did this. The room swam as the nausea only grew worse. </p><p>Suddenly, it all stopped. </p><p>Everything vanished as if it was never there in the first place. </p><p>Byleth sighed and flexed backward onto the bed, dropping the crushed bottle from her hand, a slight soreness in her stomach, but the rest of her felt fine. More than fine; awake, alert, almost wired. A burst of energy shot through her, her legs fidgeted, her arms shook. She wanted to get up and just run, no destination in mind. Just… run. She stretched her neck back as that too worked its way out of her system. </p><p>Every time she had to take those pills she felt the same pain, followed by an almost hyper-alertness and full of energy. Then… it all vanished. </p><p>She felt herself once more, tired, sleepy, and sore from yesterday. But herself once more. </p><p>Byleth leant forward once again and sighed. Her body felt like her own once again. She knew what happened when she didn’t take them, so as much as she hated them and what they did. She took them all the same. </p><p>She looked up and stared at the window; it was such a nice day today, totally unlike yesterday. She had a job to do, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t try and enjoy the day. Her small guest room also came with a bathroom with all the accessories; this place really was more akin to a hotel than any home she had ever been to. With the same birdsong drifting in from before, Byleth stood up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. She wondered if the two vampires were already asleep. </p><hr/><p>Feeling refreshed and ready for the day, Byleth finished tying her shoelaces and then stood up off her now made bed. As her body ran on automatic, her thoughts were free to wander; she wanted a good look around the house and grounds today. She also wondered if they were heading back to her client’s work today; it was quite an… interesting day yesterday. </p><p>She pulled her tie off from the back of the chair nearby, leaning toward the mirror to fix it around her collar. She would be surprised if they did head back into work today. But… this Edelgard did seem to want to portray herself as just a businesswoman in the human world. It wasn’t like she could easily inform the police and have a proper investigation; that would be more Byleth’s own company's department than any sort of law enforcement. But, the agent definitely wanted a look around the house and grounds today, to discuss what protections were in place. She hadn’t heard of any attacks in this place, which made Byleth wonder if Edelgard was the type to not discuss attacks on her home. As if it hurt her vampiric pride… no, Byleth shook her head. Edelgard didn’t seem like that.</p><p>She finally affixed the tie in place. She wondered if Shamir and Leonie were travelling back up here today. It did make sense, it was more a matter of time to convince the higher-ups, and… Byleth grimaced, possibly asking Edelgard for more money. That would slow things down, however… glancing around this room. She could probably afford it. Maybe she shouldn’t feel so guilty that her company was charging someone for their protection and a possible investigation… should she? </p><p>She sighed… she was thinking too much into this. She had a job to do, and she just had to do it. </p><p>Just then, a sudden knock at the door. The dull thudding rang out into her small room. She picked up her black jacket and made her way over, wondering who it could possibly be. She expected it to be Hubert; that would make the most sense. </p><p>As the agent clasped her hand around the door handle and pulled the wood open, she expected to be greeted by a tall, black-haired individual with a cold stare. What she saw instead was a woman shorter than herself, long white locks billowed over her shoulders and down her suited form. Her lilac eyes stared up at her, a small friendly smile peaked at her lips. This was certainly not what she expected, but at the same time… she didn’t feel surprised. </p><p>“Good morning, Byleth.” Byleth’s tense body relaxed upon hearing that. Why was she tense? She guessed she was ready to face down the darkness that was Hubert, and not the CEO herself. </p><p>“Good morning, Edelgard.” She couldn’t help a smile of her own even as she held the door partially closed, to stop the light from her room penetrating the low lit darkness of the hallway. Once again, the warning from Shamir echoed in her mind, but… she didn’t listen this time. She didn’t feel threatened by this person. She didn’t believe that Edelgard was going to force her domination upon her, to have her on her knees, and offering her blood to her. It didn’t make sense to her; that just didn’t seem like Edelgard. She felt safe around her. Or, at least enough to lower her guard and actually engage in a conversation, without feeling on edge or on guard. </p><p>“Would you like to have breakfast and talk?” To talk? Really? Byleth hesitated but… there was no reason to deny such a request.<br/>“Sure.” With that, Byleth stepped out of the room and into the dark hallway. Out of the light of her room and into another world, but she was so used to dancing between the two worlds of light and darkness, human and supernatural, that it felt so natural as she crossed that threshold. </p><p>She closed the door behind her and swung her jacket around her shoulders, pulling her sunglasses off and dropping them into a pocket.</p><p>“You don’t have to dress so formally, I’m not heading to work today; with what happened yesterday, I thought we could all use the rest.” Byleth quickly walked in step with her as the pair of them made their way up the hallway. <br/>“You don’t mind?” That made the businesswoman falter. <br/>“I’m sorry? No, of course, I don’t mind. You can do your job in my home just the same, no matter what you are wearing, can’t you?” Byleth had to stop a chuckle. <br/>“Had to ask, some clients expect us to always look our best for their image. Even when in their homes.” </p><p>Byleth just about made out a huff from her employer. </p><p>“I had Hubert get some various human food last night for you, I apologise in case anything is not to your liking.” That made Byleth glance at her. She got her food?<br/>“Thank you very much, Edelgard. You didn’t have to go out of your way.” </p><p>They passed through the same hallways and rooms as last night; just as dark, just as shaded, but she tried to memorise the layout this time. </p><p>“I thought you would also like to discuss the security of my home.”<br/>“Yes, I would. I would also like to have a look around myself if that’s okay with you?” </p><p>They made their way back through the room she started in, the couch that she had sat upon last night. This time, great curtains were drawn over the glass windows, plunging the room into the same low light as the rest of the mansion; this must be how the two of them preferred it. She still didn’t know if it was what vampires normally preferred, or if this was just a trait for them two. Either way, it didn’t really bother her; it was actually nice not having to worry about her sunglasses that now lay within her jacket pocket. </p><p>“Of course, you are free to explore the grounds and examine the gate. I…”</p><p>Whatever Edelgard was about to say was lost as the pair of them carried on and made their way through the house still, before eventually coming to the kitchen; the largest kitchen she had ever seen. Her eyes flew out to the huge space with all the fittings and fixtures included, the doors and cabinets were all of a dark ash grey, almost black colour, with marble tops and lighter tiles underfoot. Perfect, and even warm, with the same low light wall lights throwing out their feeble illumination into the area. Her first thought was how lovely this kitchen would look in the light of the day, the second was the fact that this kitchen must normally go unused… vampires did not eat human food. </p><p>At that, Edelgard left her side and carried on into the kitchen, stopping at the island in the middle of this vast space, sitting upon one of the black, tall, cushioned stools. She wasn’t even looking at the agent anymore; instead, pulling out her phone from her pocket and gliding her finger across the surface. Work emails, Byleth suspected. </p><p>Byleth left the entrance to the kitchen and made her way over to the giant fridge, which surprisingly did not dominate the likewise vast room. It was like a kitchen from a restaurant, except not overflowing with people and food. Opening the fridge, she saw within a mostly bare inside, with a few packets of cooked meats, bacon, milk, eggs, and fruit juice. She pulled back and examined the tins and products on the top by the fridge; beans and soup, as well as cereal and bottles of squash. Byleth felt impressed. Hubert had bought the standard foodstuffs that she often had on a daily basis yet… for some reason, knowing that a cold, dangerous vampire had gone out to get this for her seemed to make it… more than just normal. </p><p>Her stomach was unfortunately always a bit on the queasy side after her medication so for now, all this wonderful food would have to wait. She wondered if some simple milk would settle her; after asking her host where glasses were, she soon settled down on a seat nearby the vampire elder. </p><p>Drinking her milk in a kitchen almost devoid of light, the low light doing little to convince her it was day outside, she looked back to Edelgard now, her face lit up from the bright light of her phone. Without Edelgard’s eyes on her, she could once again look at her, without that powerful gaze on her. </p><p>She seemed about the same age as her, yet… she just couldn’t have been. It was almost a bit off-putting, but she ignored it. This was a job just like any other. Byleth stared at her eyes as they worked, flitting about, the concentration in them. The slight scrunch of her brow, the small purse of her lips. She was in work mode, her guard was down, trusting the agent in her company. That made Byleth feel at ease around the vampire, a creature of the night that drank the blood of others. But right now, she was just like any other person. Byleth idly wondered what her pale skin would have looked like in the light of day; she knew Edelgard would have looked beautiful. </p><p>That thought made her widen her eyes and quickly take a swig of her milk, looking anywhere else but to her employer. </p><p>Where did that thought come from? Yes, she could appreciate the CEO’s looks but… this was her client, and a job, and… she was a vampire. Byleth blamed Leonie for doing this to her; getting it into her head that she was even allowed to think this way. Yet…</p><p>She glanced back out of the corner of her eye; at the way her hair fell around her face, the curve of her jaw, the flutter of her eyelashes. Sure she was a very attractive person, Byleth could admit that; she guessed that all vampires held a certain allure, being a vampire elder would only have increased that surely. Their prey was human, after all; being able to attract them was a tactic used by those who stalk the night. Yes… that’s all it was. The bodyguard sighed and stared out into the shadowed kitchen, waiting for this now uncomfortable silence to pass. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” Edelgard’s voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her attention back around. <br/>“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled, trying to act normal. </p><p>The CEO’s eyes drifted down to the single glass before her, but she said nothing. </p><p>“If you need anything else just let me know, we could pick something up or have something dropped off.” <br/>“Thank you, I appreciate it.” Edelgard’s lips edged into a soft smile; more genuine, a glimpse behind the work mask Byleth had started to notice the CEO was wearing. <br/>“Right, I suppose you’ll want to know about the security I have here?” The smile disappeared; the work mask was back on and the businesswoman reappeared. Byleth felt a small twinge inside; her smile shouldn’t be hidden away like that. She can show her softer side to Byleth; she wasn’t sure if Edelgard was doing it on purpose or not, but she immediately missed that smile. Vampire or not, she was still a person with feelings, and a smile. </p><p>But, Byleth didn’t think it was her place to voice anything, she had a duty today. </p><p>“Yes. I didn’t have anything in the reports you supplied us regarding any such attacks on your home.” She started, allowing Edelgard to admit if that was indeed true. <br/>“That is correct. Here, in my home, I seem to be safe. At least, this… woman… has never attempted harm on me here.” Byleth tapped her finger on the marble top. Yes, they did, at least, know the looks of the attacker now; that would certainly be off-putting. Whether it would make the hunter change tactic is another story. She didn’t know enough. </p><p>“Do you have any idea who she is?” They were supposed to discuss security, but she had to ask. <br/>“No. I’ve never seen her before.” </p><p>Never mind. </p><p>“Anyway, how is your gate operated?” <br/>Byleth recalled the gate from last night;  a tall, imposing gate of iron bars in decorative designs. Not that she could appreciate the look, she was a little bit busy last night. They seemed sturdy enough, the agent thought to check them out later, as well as whatever the fences or walls were  made out of. <br/>“It’s automatic, only Hubert and I have keyfobs.”<br/>“Manual override?” <br/>“Only inside the house.” That made Byleth start. <br/>“What if something goes wrong? What if you need to get in from outside?” Edelgard fiddled with her phone once again, glancing at it before placing it back down. Then shrugging. <br/>“One of us can just jump the wall then.” Oh yeah, vampire… Byleth rolled her eyes at herself. </p><p>“So what about the walls then?” </p><p>“Natural stone, over ten feet with spikes at the top.” The spikes ruined the natural rustic aesthetic of the property; perhaps a late addition? <br/>“Any other way in or out, bar the gate?” The CEO shook her head. <br/>“Not if you are human.” <br/>“I see.” </p><p>The conversation dropped after that, with the CEO going back to her phone. Her work mask barely belying any sort of true feeling beyond one of mild irritation, Byleth wondered what she was talking about. But… it didn’t really concern her job, so she instead said nothing. Finishing her milk in silence, her stomach barely complaining this morning which was nice. </p><p>A sudden sigh broke the silence, as Edelgard pocketed her phone and looked back over to the agent. <br/>“Even away from the office, my work doesn’t stop.” She grumbled lightly; Byleth knew how hard it could be to actually get away from things sometimes, so she felt a note of sympathy for the CEO. “I need to get to bed. You are free to tour the grounds and most of my home. Please do not disturb me, or Hubert, unless it is necessary. We’ll be on the first floor…” Suddenly she looked away, fidgeting in her seat; what was wrong?</p><p>“... Thank you for yesterday. I know it’s your job, but… I appreciate you doing that. You clearly are experienced. You acted quickly and without hesitation, I couldn’t fault you.” <br/>Byleth was used to being thanked as a part of her company, as a Blade Breaker, but never so personally and for her individual effort. Her brow shot up in slight surprise. “I wasn’t sure if you could even provide protection to someone like me. I was intrigued enough to try, and I am glad I did.” The Blade Breaker wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. <br/>“Thank you. I’m here to protect you, Edelgard.” </p><p>That made another of those soft smiles arise on the CEO’s features, Byleth was starting to like that smile. It was so warm, yet it seemed to drop off suddenly… she stepped from her stool and turned to walk away. <br/>“Good day, Byleth.” </p><p>With that, the conversation was over. Byleth didn’t like how her smiles seemed to be quickly covered up or hidden; she preferred seeing the CEO smile, to see the emotions hidden underneath. She preferred to see Edelgard, as herself, not as some elder or a CEO. She seemed far warmer and friendlier then she made out to be. The way her smile dropped off suddenly, it made a weight settle in her stomach. That weight stopped her from saying anything back as the vampire disappeared into her dark home. </p><p>She was now alone. </p><p>Byleth shook her head, it wasn’t her job to examine her clients, nor to question them, nor to want to see them smile. She wasn’t supposed to get close to clients, it could affect the job; agents are pulled off extended jobs for getting too close to people. The company was impartial, they couldn’t very well be biased. It was bad for the firm, bad business, bad practise; she didn’t want to harm the reputation of her company. Or her father.</p><p>She wanted to laugh at herself then; just wanting to see her client smile wasn’t breaking any rules. She was clearly thinking too much into this. </p><p>She had to look around the gardens after all. She had been wanting to when she woke up. </p><p>As Byleth moved to rinse her glass and wonder where to put it… she thought about how lush and wonderful the garden appeared in the light; she wondered if Edelgard had ever got to view it in the light. She hoped so… she hoped she could enjoy it at night, even if it wasn’t the same. Perhaps it held another beauty to it at night. She had always enjoyed the moonlight on the water when she fished at night…</p><p>Speaking of, as Byleth moved back to the entrance room she knew from last night, she wanted to know if there was a pond with fish. Just to watch them, of course; it wasn’t like she had a rod here to set up with. This wasn’t a vacation, she laughed to herself. After the stress from last night, today was downright peaceful. </p><p>Byleth pulled at the curtains which hung across the glass doors, light flooding into the room and washing over her, stinging her eyes. She cursed as she fished out her glasses, affixing them on; the sun had risen higher in the sky as they had talked, she wondered what time it was. </p><p>She tried the handle on the door, unlocked, making sure to close the curtains behind her just in case she stepped out into the light of the day. The warmth on her skin, the light breeze as it caressed her, the smells of the lush greenery, it was all so wonderful. So serene, yet, as her eyes wandered, she caught the walls off in the distance; the tall imposing borders with the harsh, dark spikes adorning the top. She was quickly reminded of where she was, a private garden of a vampire, cut off from the world. </p><p>She could examine those walls soon, as well as the gate, but, for now, she wanted to just walk about the garden, viewing the plants and bushes, the flowers in bloom, and the myriad of animals that called the garden home. It brought a smile to her face; even if it was all neat and tidy, she was still reminded of the walks that she and her father took to set up in parks and out in nature, fishing for the biggest catch and chatting the day away. Even if her father was always the talker of the two, she didn’t mind. She enjoyed the company. </p><p>Right now, she had no company; even if she didn’t talk, she still enjoyed sharing a space with someone. It was nice. She often enjoyed her own company, often seeking it out. But right now, she craved to walk through the gardens with someone else; she imagined Leonie at her side, gawping at all the flowers and most likely moaning about too much money being wasted here when it could go to so much better things. She was right, Byleth guessed as she passed a rainbow of colours in bloom. But, Leonie would have been too tense of a walking partner right now, as much as she loved her as a best friend. </p><p>Shamir would have been even quieter than her… actually… she was a vampire, so that was a moot point anyway. Never mind. </p><p>She passed a simple wooden bench surrounded by greenery and a small natural stone wall. Byleth made a mental note to come back here later. But, for now, she pressed on. </p><p>Natural water features dotted around, the gentle journey of the liquid only added to the serenity of the place. </p><p>She wished her father still had time for trips, but he was also so busy, which was fine. That’s just the way it was and she would never make him feel guilty, so she never said anything. She just did her best at her job instead. </p><p>The list of walking partners actually fell onto Edelgard; she wondered if the CEO had ventured out here again, she wondered what it would be like to view this place with her. Would she keep quiet or would she explain what each and everything was? Byleth chuckled; she knew that Edelgard would most likely make polite chit chat, but she wondered what she would be like if she wasn’t burdened with her company, or being a vampire elder. Just a normal human like herself;  talking about careers, or hobbies, or interests. What would Edelgard be into? What would she like to do? What would she talk about? </p><p>But… none of that mattered. Byleth sighed.</p><p>She had a job to do here, and she would do it well, before she was taken off and potentially replaced or the job ended, where she would be assigned elsewhere, and that would be the end of it. Nothing more. She had no friends outside of the agency for this very reason. </p><p>Soon enough, she caught a path out of the gardens and toward the walls; time to actually do her job. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 8 to 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will get to all of your lovely comments very soon! Thank you to everyone who took the time. You legends :)</p><p>In the meantime... have another chapter :D.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, the brightness of the city passed by: this time, it was the last lights of the night before, the last few remaining bars just finishing up, the last few drunks meandering about, laughing and shouting. It was the change-over period between the last of the nightlife and the very start of the early morning; roaring lorries passed by on the roads for their morning deliveries, tired early morning workers opened up for breakfast. Mostly a very quiet affair, the mood of the city was sleepy, and only just starting to roll out of bed ready for the morning sun. </p><p>Edelgard stared out at all of this through her tinted window: the people going about their daily lives, ready for what this new day would bring or sleep it off in a drunken stupor. She wondered what creatures had already slunk off or were only just starting to disappear, hiding from the world and the light of the day. She should be one of them, yet instead, she was being driven to her work; for all appearances a normal human businesswoman working in the warm embrace of the day. </p><p>She was sitting in the back again, Hubert was up front and driving like always; this was another car, like new, and even still had the same smell like the other; a twin in all aspects. A benefit of money: the other one was going to be repaired. She may know little about cars, but she guessed it would only need a clean and a window replaced. Hubert would handle that, like he always did. </p><p>However, even as this journey was so alike to every other morning, there was something else that wasn’t usual, or normal. She turned to her fellow backseat passenger: there she was slumped against the door, having fallen asleep. Her small little breaths as she slept were calming, a welcome addition to this morning. She was so relaxing to be around. Edelgard wanted to just stop for a moment, her own racing thoughts were starting to calm around this Byleth, and she wanted nothing more than to just sit and… enjoy the day? When was the last time she did that? </p><p>It was usual for the pair of them to leave this early, after all; it was not like they had to wake up: they were still awake from the night. They had always left to make sure they had arrived just before the sun, to support the facade of a normal working day, all the while avoiding the burning of the light. </p><p>But, it was not usual at all to have another person with them; she actually appreciated the company, not that Hubert wasn’t welcome or needed. Quite the opposite: she could not imagine her life without him, but he was her knife in the darkness, her weapon and staunch supporter, he made her feel safe, yes… but also on edge and on guard. Like her whole life was business and threat, which it often was, but she sometimes… wanted a break. A break to be herself again, not that she would admit that to him. She too, wanted him to relax, but the man seemed incapable of doing anything that wasn’t about keeping her safe or doing something for her. Which was fine, she supposed; he was a great person. </p><p>The CEO gazed over at Byleth, at the lights which made it through the tinted window to dance over her peaceful face. The agent seemed to be a soothing presence, she certainly was before she went to bed. Even when they had talked about work, she couldn’t explain it. </p><p>This was a human that had risked her life for her, someone who went beyond what a normal human would do. Yes… it was her job, and she supposed that Byleth was only doing her job, nothing more; unlike Hubert, this was just her assignment for now until she would move on. </p><p>But for now, she was starting to enjoy having her around; she was quite fascinating. </p><p>How Byleth had leapt to her defence and saved her life and that of Hubert’s, she felt indebted to her.. She was so thankful, Edelgard just hoped it meant more to Byleth than her next paycheck, because it certainly did to her. She wanted to trust her, to maybe let her in just a little bit: maybe she could? Maybe there could be someone else she could talk to in this world, really talk to? To not spend so much time in that house alone, to actually… have a friend? Was that possible?</p><p>The way Byleth had to be woken up this morning, the way Hubert had chastised her for taking the time to get ready and how slow she was. Byleth’s moaning and reminding Hubert how it was four AM multiple times. Edelgard had to look away to hide her smile. It was such a nice morning, she wanted more of those mornings. It was loud and rushed, but… warm and close and nice. Like a blanket she wanted to pull around her and hold close. Unlike the cold mornings of every other day…</p><p>She hoped she could trust her, she wanted to. Maybe…</p><p>They were getting close now, her musings to herself seemed to have made the journey take less time than it usually did. Shame. </p><p>Was it? When did she ever think it was a shame? It was just a journey to her office…</p><p>Thinking back to the previous morning once again, she had been at her window overlooking the gardens before she had gone to sleep, staring out of the tinted windows, another thing she had installed when she came to own this home in its entirety. She was debating whether to install them throughout, but for now, she had just the one done. And right now, instead of bringing her grief at the loss of the sun, it brought something else entirely. She had looked down to see a figure moving along her gardens: it was Byleth. </p><p>She could have viewed her all morning, watching her enjoy her garden, seeing the agent she had only really seen in work mode with a smile on her face while gazing at the flowers, and looking up at the trees and bushes. She caught her pass by the bench and stare at it… before passing on. </p><p>Edelgard wished she could walk with her… she had toured those gardens before, even with Hubert but… she wondered what it would have been like to walk with Byleth, to talk with her. To be human again, even for a little while. Eventually Hubert had called her away, she had left the agent to wander without her. </p><p>Back in the car, they weren’t far away now; she caught herself staring at the Blade Breaker as she snoozed by the door; whether on purpose or accident, Edelgard didn’t mind. </p><p>“Lady Edelgard, we are nearly there. You should wake her up.” </p><p>Hubert’s deep voice spoke to her from the front seat, he was right, of course, but…<br/>“We aren’t there yet…”<br/>She could have sworn that she heard a chuckle from him, but it was so quick, she must have misheard. A sudden snore alerted her back to Byleth, she had to hold in a little laugh herself now. As she stared at the sleeping form of her protector, it was nice to relax a little. Just a little was okay. </p><p>The striking blue hair fell down and caught at her lip, blocking the business woman's view of Byleth’s features. Edelgard found herself reaching out and brushing the hair away and behind her ear, gently tracing her gloved fingers across her cheek,  a quickening of her corrupted heart. She wasn’t sure if she should have done that… but it was okay, right? It was only hair on her face. Plus, she was asleep; it wasn’t like she had overstepped the bounds… well, maybe she did. But… it was okay. Right? </p><p>Just as she began to pull away, she noticed a small drop of saliva leak out of Byleth’s parted lips now. Her odd angle against the door made her head flop forward slightly. Edelgard found a smile pull at her lips. She would have to do something about that for her; she didn’t want her bodyguard to have drool on her face and, potentially, on her nice suit. A gloved thumb glided over her chin, catching the drop of saliva even before it could fall. A sudden groan of the awakening Byleth pulled her away in a flash. </p><p>Another spike in her heart rate pulled her hand away, forced her back in her seat, away from the Indigo haired agent as she slowly opened her heavy eyes and yawned. </p><p>That gave the businesswoman plenty of time to drop the mask of the vampire elder and CEO back on her face, the smile to vanish from her lips. Well… mostly. Why did she do that? She had reached out on instinct and feeling; she knew if that was anyone else, she could see herself rolling her eyes at the state of them. Perhaps even feeling disdain at their lack of decorum. Apparently, not with Byleth. Not with her. </p><p>“Urgh… sorry. I hadn’t meant to fall asleep.” The agent rubbed her eyes as she straightened herself, pulling at the seat belt and her white collar and black tie. <br/>“Quite alright.” Edelgard found herself saying. <br/>“I do hope you will be able to stay awake for Lady Edelgard today.” Came Hubert’s quick jab right after, just as they were pulling into the car park of her office building. He may have been passive-aggressive toward her, but that only amused Edelgard once more; this was far better than the silent mornings she was used to. His retort met with a sigh and roll of Byleth’s eyes, Edelgard had to stop a snigger from escaping her lips… she had to look away and out of the window as they were parking. She was enjoying this, this calm and… carefree morning, of her, Hubert, and this Byleth together. She actually found herself… enjoying herself. She liked this. </p><p>But that would be the end of such things, as they all exited the car with a slam of the doors; she had work to do, to catch up with from yesterday; she had to have her sleep too, safely away from the world at the top of her tower. She was also glad that the journey had no unexpected guests join them, but Byleth had correctly guessed that such an attack would most likely not repeat itself, nor would this attacker be so quick to try again, nor in the busy city. Byleth said to leave it with her, so… she did. She had to focus on her work and her job. Nothing would stop her from doing that. </p><hr/><p>Byleth had to stifle another yawn: she had barely gotten a few hours’ sleep last night, with staying up and listening to the two vampires talk and work, then struggling to settle. The pair of them were so dedicated to their work, and to each other. Not in a romantic way or anything like that; she wouldn’t even call it ‘best friends’, but the respect there was obvious, as well as the trust. Byleth wasn’t in that small circle of trust, which was understandable; Hubert often stopped talking and went quiet. She knew he didn’t want to say something in her presence, which had prompted her to finally leave them alone. </p><p>But now, she couldn’t help but wish that perhaps she should have tried to go to sleep earlier… she wasn’t informed they would be leaving this early… but, she should have guessed. Vampires wouldn’t risk travel in the day unless they really had to, so why would they leave when the sun was up?</p><p>Byleth needed coffee or something soon, she hoped there was a cafeteria in the building somewhere… she hoped so. Or maybe just a coffee machine, that would do.</p><p>The CEO and her right-hand man were already starting to walk toward the building, Byleth quickly fell in by the left of her. That earned a quick glance in her direction from the snow white-haired businesswoman. </p><p>In silence under the cold, beaming, street lights above them, the trio ascended the steps up to the building; the same greenery and benches met her vision, just like the first time. She was reminded of the gardens at Edelgard’s home, but this was, of course, a much more watered-down version. </p><p>The trip up to Edelgard’s office was quiet and silent. Byleth didn’t mind; she was never much of a talker, and right now, she was too tired to even attempt. </p><p>Before she knew it, she was standing by the great window that overlooked the road and streets below, the tinted glass filtering out the light of the day, just as the sunrise was peeking out over the horizon. She flinched, expecting the sting of her eyes. But, this acted just the same as her sunglasses did, she didn’t need them on in this lowly lit room. This palace of an office, the solitude of the quiet master at the helm. Byleth felt useless right now, she was nearby, but… she wasn’t sure what else she could be doing. Hubert had disappeared, to do whatever he was doing… he had also promised to look more into their security. So that was her advisory job being handled, she supposed. </p><p>The scratch of a pen and the clack of the keyboard were the only noises that now permeated the room. Byleth found herself wondering if Edelgard had ever seen a sunrise. Would this glass be good enough? It did stop the worst of the rays, but it apparently still wasn’t a comfortable experience, according to Shamir, anyway. She turned to the businesswoman, and opened her mouth to ask her; she wanted to ask if she had seen a sunrise, and if she wanted to see this one. Maybe they could watch it together? </p><p>No… that was stupid. </p><p>Why would a CEO, a vampire at that, be interested at all in the sunrise, and watching it with someone? She looked far too busy to even entertain the question. The agent shut her mouth and turned back to the darkened window; the bursts of orange light as it bled across the sky, spreading and flooding across the night, like liquid flowing across the darkness. It was beautiful. <br/>She loved to watch the sunrise and the sunset, both a sight to behold in their own right; even though the sun brought pain to her eyes, she still enjoyed the sight of it, the warmth on her skin. She couldn’t stand the idea of letting that all go, to choose the night forever. Her eyes glanced over to the still-typing figure of the woman in the high backed chair, blocking even small rays from touching her. She idly wondered if Edelgard chose this life, not everyone did. </p><p>Some were taken by force, some by bargain, some to extend their life, some to avoid their own death. A myriad of reasons, she wondered what Edelgard’s was. </p><p>Yet… she sighed out as she stared at the rising flames in the sky; it was none of her business. It was often a personal matter that vampires seldom shared. She couldn’t, and shouldn’t, ask. She didn’t even know how Shamir was turned, and she had known her for years. Byleth doubted a powerful elder like Edelgard would ever deign to tell a subordinate, and a human one at that, even as different and… accepting that Edelgard seemed to be, not what she had expected of a vampire elder at all. There were some things that shouldn’t be brought up; Edelgard’s creation as a creature of the night was certainly one of them. </p><p>A sudden light whir brought her out of her thoughts, the thick blinds started up at either side of the giant window; they must have been on automatic. Byleth had to step back as the strips of material wooshed into place, blocking out the beginning rays of light from the day. Plunging the room into near darkness once again, reminding her she wasn’t working in the light on this job. She should get used to the darkness. </p><p>“You don’t have to stay here, go get your coffee if you want.” </p><p>This made her turn her head to the boss of the Von Hresvelg banking firm; the talk of coffee reminding her just how tired she was as her limbs felt so heavy and slow, her eyelids like weights. Another yawn.<br/>“Sounds like you need it.” Edelgard was right, of course, she did need it. </p><p>“Sorry, thank you.” <br/>“Quite alright.” <br/>“Where is it?” </p><p>Edelgard looked as if she was about to answer her when she hesitated. <br/>“Bear with me.” She picked up her phone off the desk; after she inputted a few numbers in, she quickly held the item to her ear.</p><p>“Good morning, it’s Edelgard here…Yes yes, thank you. I am well…. Do you know where the nearest coffee machine is?... no, I don’t want anything brought up. Right… yes, thank you.” </p><p>Byleth had simply listened to the one-sided conversation nearby, leaving the blazing sunrise to the outside world. A heavy clack of the phone back down. The CEO turned back to her. <br/>“Floor forty-six, there is one right by the elevator.” </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>With that, Byleth turned from the covered window and back across the carpeted floor, back across the awe-inspiring, grand office, and out of the far door. A small tug at her mind worried if she should leave the CEO all alone, but she was her bodyguard, not a babysitter; she didn’t have to be stuck to Edelgard’s side like glue, nor was she going to be gone for long. It was only coffee. </p><p>She half expected Hubert to be waiting in the elevator when the huge metal doors clanked open, but there was no one. </p><p>The journey didn’t take long until she stepped out onto floor forty-six, her eyes scanning for the telltale machine; there… on the opposite wall by a large potted plant and a bubbling water cooler, stood the object of her desires. A coffee machine.  </p><p>Finally, her tired body could get something to keep it going and perk her up. She stepped over to the large colourfully printed vender and stared at the prices, fishing in her pocket for her wallet. </p><p>Voices wandered into her space from down a close hallway, she paid it no mind; this was probably a working floor. </p><p>“... we have another date this weekend, I already know what I want to do, but..” <br/>“You sure this one is going to last this time?” <br/>“Hey! There is nothing wrong with spending time with different people. Besides, she seems so sweet and nice…” </p><p>Byleth examined the coins in her wallet, she recognised one of the voices. It was the colourful, and oddly cryptic, Dorothea from the front desk; she guessed she didn’t always work there? Whatever, Byleth wasn’t interested in the exact details of how this business worked. The other voice was also female, apparently familiar with Dorothea. The voices were gaining in proximity to where she was. With the machine and the cooler right next to each other, the agent guessed this was a popular meeting and talking point. </p><p>Just as she inputted her money into the vibrantly labeled vender, the owners of said voices drifted around the corner, right into the small connecting room. With the machine dropping a small paper cup, the mechanical parts began to shake and whir before her. </p><p>“...oh! I remember you!” The surprised voice of Dorothea behind her, causing Byleth to turn back to her; sure enough, the prim and proper brunette was standing there in her black heels, just as lovely as before. Her makeup perfect and her jewelry standing out, her vibrant pink blouse with a dark pencil skirt and tights, the expectation of an office worker, yet with Dorothea’s own little touches; she certainly stood out. But, not really the type of woman that piqued Byleth’s interests; pretty, and very attractive, but not her type. A bit too boisterous and lavished with fakery that, Byleth thought, detracted from her natural beauty. </p><p>The other girl was unknown to her: she was a bright maroon red-head, with long hair tied up into two matching buns. She was dressed in a simple and plain dress suit, fitted. A chestnut brown and discreet jacket with matching trousers, a cream blouse underneath, a woman that could easily blend in with the background, often missed before other louder individuals such as Dorothea. </p><p>As the machine began to pour the much needed thick liquid into the paper cup, Byleth gave them both a small smile and a nod. The brunette’s and the maroon’s faces were shocked at seeing her here; odd, why would she have such a response. Maybe from the office worker she knew, as perhaps Dorothea thought she was just a visitor, Byleth was unsure why the suited worker looked likewise. </p><p>But Dorothea quickly dropped her shock, and a warm smile burst onto her face. <br/>“I see the meeting with our Edie must have gone well. Plus Hubie didn’t scare you away.” Dorothea laughed at that. Byleth could only stare at her before glancing back at her now finished cup, the final drips splashing into the drink. <br/>“So what are you doing here… sorry what was your name again?” </p><p>Byleth picked up her heated cup and turned back to the pair. </p><p>“Byleth.” </p><p>“Oh yes! Of course. Sorry, I do get a lot of people through; it’s hard to remember everyone’s names.” Byleth just nodded again as she looked down at her cup, the boiling temperature still not cool enough to drink yet. <br/>“Let me introduce myself again, Dorothea Arnault, at your service.” At this, the brunette extended a hand, and Byleth quickly released a hand from her burning cup to shake the offered palm. Slightly on the oily side, as if she often used hand moisturiser. “If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask!” </p><p>The agent wasn’t sure what she could possibly ask the flamboyant, but warm, woman, but she appreciated it nonetheless, and gave a nod back. </p><p>“Thank you, Dorothea.” </p><p>“And this is Monica.” The energetic brunette waved over at her colleague, whose shock had faded into a somewhat cold stare. Again, Byleth wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve such a frosty reception; there truly were some characters working at this place. The suited maroon said nothing, so Byleth simply focused her attention back onto Dorothea. </p><p>“Sorry Dorothea, I have something I need to go do.” The other woman finally spoke up, ignoring Byleth completely and turning away, vanishing back into the hallway they came from. Even Dorothea seemed stunned by the behaviour of the other. Maybe she was just having a bad day?</p><p>“Sorry about that, Byleth, she’s usually a lot more talkative. I’m sure it’s nothing.” At this, the agent stood away from the vendor to let the brunette pass her to examine the prices. </p><p>“So, how is Edie?” She asked as she pulled out a purse from a pocket in her skirt. <br/>“Fine.” Was the only response Byleth gave, which garnered a slightly puzzled look from the office worker. What more was she supposed to say?</p><p>“Oh, c’mon Byleth…” She started as, once again, the machine whirred and shook. But the Blade Breaker could only stare in slight confusion.  “You can tell me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” What exactly was Dorothea even asking?</p><p>However, before Byleth had to think of something to say or ask exactly what Dorothea meant by such words, she was saved by someone quite unexpected. </p><p>“Dorothea! There you are.” The sharp, deep, icy voice of Hubert spoke out from another corridor off to another side of them. Even the agent wondered where he had come from, as the pair of them flinched at the sudden intrusion of the new voice; the pair of women whipping their heads around to him. Sure enough, the striking, dark visage of the tall vampire strode out from under the electric lights of the passageway and into their space. “I need to talk to you and Petra about our security.” </p><p>“Yes, yes, Hubie… I have my ID right here.” The once bouncy voice of the brunette turned exasperated. She flashed a little white card with her details on it right before his face. <br/>“Amusing. However, that is not what I asked.” Byleth was now no longer involved in this conversation. His eyes glanced to hers, that cold stare of his, as if demanding to know what she was doing here and not with Edelgard. He didn’t voice it: he didn’t need to. Byleth felt a cold chill run through her, she finally brought the coffee to her lips to both warm her and wake her up. She hesitated in leaving, wondering whether she should say ‘goodbye’ to Dorothea, but she was now already deep in conversation with Hubert. </p><p>So, the agent took that opportunity to depart, leaving the two of them to their discussion, making her way back up the elevator with her precious caffeine. </p><hr/><p>The rest of the day was passing in relative ease and normalcy. Byleth was starting to get used to sitting in the office of the CEO of the Von Hresvelg Banking firm. Some hours were spent sitting in her office silently drinking her coffee and staring at the lavish furniture and decorations, she watched Hubert come and go. Always a busy one, that one, she thought; like a bee coming and going from its hive, she wondered idly what he did all day. At least she knew that the ID situation was being dealt with. </p><p>A couple of visitors appeared for the businesswoman, at which point, she took her designated place at the side of the boss of the business and was promptly ignored. She felt like a part of the furniture: this was actually what most days as a bodyguard often were. The fight the other day was a rarity.</p><p>She watched Edelgard work, she seemed pristine and perfect in her attitude; almost cold, yet with an underlying warmth that drew others to her. A woman who knew what she wanted and marching her way through life to get there, barriers existed to be worked around or over. Not to stop this Edelgard Von Hresvelg. She was friendly with some, brisque with others. Byleth watched them all for any odd signs, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary: no threats or even disagreements, even ones who hesitated relented in the end. Seems this Edelgard was not one to trifle with easily in business, as if she was taking over the world, business by business, investment by investment. </p><p>Once the next visitor was gone and Edelgard had gone back to work at her desk, Byleth finally wondered about her own colleagues. Shamir and Leonie hadn’t sent any word today. She hoped that everything was okay, and they could be assigned close by. </p><p>The day was dragging for Byleth; it was around late morning when her eyes were starting to droop once more. She wasn’t sure she would last the day at this rate, not when all she was doing was standing or sitting around; maybe she could get more coffee and have a walk around?</p><p>Suddenly, the seat of the busy CEO was pushed back, Byleth paid no mind to it at first, expecting her to just carry on with her work, as if Byleth wasn’t even there. </p><p>“I’m going to go to bed now…” Edelgard, for the first time that morning, sounded unsure. Her statement was almost questioning. A mote of confusion danced through her mind, before it was quickly silenced. This must be how the vampire elder and her servant kept up the appearance of humanity, of being at work all day: being able to sleep at work. She had wondered how the vampires kept up the act; she knew not even powerful elders could go without rest for days. </p><p>“If you like, Byleth… you could sleep with us.” She sounded so unsure of herself. Why? Why was she even asking this? Wasn’t this her job? To guard them at all times, especially now in the day? But… she was so tired. </p><p>“Thank you, but… I need to do my job.” </p><p>She gazed up at the concerned face of her client, her eyes glanced away, her posture had lost its stiffness. Something told her that this was the real Edelgard; not the powerful CEO, not the intimidating vampire elder, but just the woman behind the masks, asking her to rest. Another mote welled up inside, guilt at refusing such an honest invitation. It swelled inside her until even she fidgeted; maybe she was more tired than she thought. Should she?</p><p>“Are you sure?” Byleth spoke again; now she was the one unsure. <br/>“Of course. You can’t very well do your job if you are not rested now.” A soft smile peaked at the lips of the other woman. That smile again, so rare and precious, what looked to be her real smile. Byleth was starting to feel so drawn to that warm, soft feature on her face. She wanted to see more of the real Edelgard behind her masks, to get to know the real person. </p><p>“...okay.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dominance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again Byleth opened her bleary eyes, the dark world slowly coming in focus. Her body felt like a dead weight, the weariness clung to her form like a thick liquid. Struggling to lift her head when all she wanted to do was lay back down. The exhausted agent had to blink a couple of times to realise where she was. </p><p>The outlines of a low lit room came into focus: a fancily decorated room, similar to the office where Edelgard worked, another room of the palace inside the tower. What was she doing here? Her confusion swam through her sleepy mind, wading through the thick goop of her tired thoughts. It was so quiet, the rest of the room was filled with seats and sofas centered around a coffee table. A room to relax in and chat, or, in her case, sleep. As she began to pull herself out of her heavy slumber, which still tugged and whispered to her to just lay her head back down, she realised she was lying on such a soft sofa. A cream plush cushion as a pillow with a blanket adorning her form. </p><p>Memories finally began to resurface through her confusion. </p><p>
  <em>“Lady Edelgard… do you think this is wise?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, it’s fine. Don’t worry Hubert.” </em>
</p><p>The three of them all in this room together, Hubert questioning the choice of having Byleth share this private space with them. Of Edelgard telling him it would be okay. Of the three of them lying on their own selected sofas. At the time, she was too tired and just wanted to rest; she was still half asleep now as she rubbed her sore eyes… when she finally remembered where she was. The tower! At work! </p><p>A curse rose to her lips as guilt flooded her and shook off the last of her heavy sleepiness. </p><p>What time was it?! She quickly brought her wrist to her face, checking her watch: early evening! She was the only one in here now. She had slept almost the whole day away, Byleth gulped; she wasn’t doing a very good job if she was sleeping on the job, literally. As Byleth whipped the blanket off her and rushed to put her shoes back on, she could only imagine what Shamir and Leonie would say to her, or… if her dad found out. She wasn’t giving a very good example of an agent of the Blade Breaker firm, she wasn’t always like this. The nap was just far too tempting when Edelgard had spoken to her about it, something about her made her want to agree and rest. She just didn’t want to say ‘no’ to her; she didn’t want the vampire to worry about her. </p><p>What was wrong with her? Byleth chastised herself now; she wasn’t acting how an agent should. She hoped everything was okay, and she would not have to bring this up in any report. As she folded up the blanket and placed the cushion back on the sofa, she wondered if this was perhaps the elder vampire using her powers to suggest that Byleth rest. Had she fallen for the powers of the elder after all?</p><p>But then… she didn’t think she did. She was sure she had just given in to her own tiredness after having barely enough sleep last night. She would know if Edelgard had actually influenced her surely… this didn’t feel like it. Even if she did, it had only seemed to benefit Byleth. It wouldn’t have benefitted the vampire in any way whatsoever. Unless... a hand flew to her neck. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>Of course not. A sudden rush of relief and renewed guilt washed over her form; she knew she was only being cautious, checking every eventuality. But… Edelgard had done nothing to harm her, nothing to threaten her in any way, nothing to suggest at all that she would try and trick her to take blood from her. </p><p>She should view them as who they are, not what they are. </p><p>As she finally pushed open the door to the CEO’s darkened office, she wanted to get to know both of them as who they truly are. The people behind all the masks and personas, especially Edelgard. As she walked down the carpeted floor towards the back desk, Byleth knew she was overstepping her job description; however, she thought of Shamir: how the vampire she knew counted herself and Leonie as friends. </p><p>As she looked over to the pair of vampires before her, they looked so… alone. Two figures standing alone on the battlements, at the top of the tower, looking down on the world but apart from it. Something tugged at her heart, it didn’t seem right. No one deserves to live like that. </p><p>“Finally awake I see.” The cold blunt voice of Hubert cut into her thoughts like a knife. Her eyes flicked to him; he was standing guard on the right of the owner of the tower, opposite side to where she had unconsciously assigned herself. Before she could even answer, however, the woman who presided over the pair of them spoke.<br/>“It’s okay, Byleth. I do hope you are feeling better.” Hubert looked like he was going to say something else, but a single glance from Edelgard silenced him. “I have an important… guest seeing me soon, and I would like you here.” </p><p>All apologies about her sleeping disappeared from her mind; instead, like a shutter dropping into place, her features hardened, her stance changed, Byleth’s training took over. </p><p>“Possible threat?” </p><p>That made Edelgard look up from her work in a slight surprise at the words. </p><p>“Oh, no. No threat. I just want you there.” The businesswoman relaxed and went back to her work. Byleth found herself raising a brow at that: no possible threat, yet she wanted her there? Who could it possibly be? She looked over at Hubert once again, but he too gave nothing away, simply staring back at her. All too soon, she had to break eye contact and moved over to her self-assigned position by the left of Edelgard. </p><p>One hour passed by, then another; Byleth had, at this point, once again, slunk away from her position to take a seat; Hubert seemed to stand there eternally like Edelgard’s own personal statue, ever the guardian, and perhaps a little too close. Again, Byleth wondered about their relationship, but it appeared to her to be one of pure trust; as if for the longest time, it had been just those two, in their own little world. The agent felt for them both: they existed in a bubble of their own, though whether it was of their own making or not, Byleth wasn’t sure. But right now, she was still on the outside of that bubble; that should be where she should stay as an agent, only knowing what she needed to. But… she couldn’t help but want to know more. </p><p>A sudden vibration in her pocket. </p><p>The indigo haired agent fished into her pocket and pulled out her phone; sure enough, on the screen, was a message from an unknown number. </p><p>‘Here.’</p><p>That was all it said. She just knew that would have been from Shamir; a smile peaked at the sides of her lips; she wished she could meet up with them and relax, but this job would not allow it. Sleeping close by was one thing, leaving her client alone was another. But, it was still nice to know her friends were both close by; she would catch up with them later. Byleth could just imagine Leonie talking Shamir’s ear off already, and Shamir’s grimacing face at the other agent. </p><p>A sudden, sharp ring pierced the calm atmosphere in the office, spiking the energy up to a point. <br/>“Yes… yes… send them up.” The CEO dropped the phone back down and pushed away from her computer, rearranging her papers and clearing her desk. Odd. As if busying herself, or making sure she was prepared for someone of a higher station. Yet wasn’t she the CEO? There was no one higher than her…</p><p>Feeling the change in energy and wishing she could reach out to the other woman, a hand on her shoulder, a smile, anything. But… she didn’t… couldn’t. So, she stood up from her seat and put away her phone. Once again, standing by the throne of the owner of the tower. </p><p>The far doors were both opened at the same time; Hubert didn’t move from his position, no escort through the building, no opening of doors. She spied it all, and filed it away for later. </p><p>Three figures entered into the low lit room of the top floor of the Von Hresvelg tower. The low light masked their features somewhat, but she could tell that two women and a man made it into the grand office. Whispers reached her ears with a harsh shush quickly following.</p><p>Those whispers sounded so familiar, she twitched with anticipation as she wracked her brain for the answer. However, all too soon, that answer was presented to her. </p><p>Her brow raised, as she saw none other than her father’s own drinking buddy, and a man who considered her his little sister in a way. Alois. She couldn’t help but blink at him; seemed he had the same reaction, as his smile dropped for a second. The big, burly brute of a male stared straight back at her; he wore the same standard white shirt and black slacks that she did, but with an added bulletproof vest atop, with his weapons in plain sight. The same weapons that she wore hidden under her jacket, he never was a man of subtlety. His deep brown hair somewhat tussled, yet his moustache was in perfect form; same as always. His shocked expression at seeing a fellow Blade Breaker in the same room quickly faded into a jovial smile at seeing her; she gave him a small smile and a nod of recognition, but this was not their place to intervene. This was their job, nothing more. A small knot in her gut stabbed at her; she hoped this wasn’t some sort of rival or possible enemy, having fellow agents on opposite sides wasn’t something she wished to be a part of. The firm would likely just pull them off both jobs. No matter how much money was being paid, poor practise, according to her father. </p><p>At that, her eyes scanned to the other two who had entered the room: the other guardian to the woman in the centre stood silent and glaring. She, too, wore a shirt with slacks: a wine red top with grey bottoms, a black tie atop the red, with dark suspenders at either side, with chestnut brown leather calf-high boots completing her look; her posture was powerful and protecting. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, almost relaxed yet… with a tautness, she recognised in herself and in other agents. This woman was no agent, yet… she was a guardian all the same. Her fierce eyes spoke of something keen and… feral. Her messy golden blonde hair tied back in a loose ponytail outlined the untamed nature of this woman; Byleth wondered just who she was… she didn’t carry any weapons, but she could almost feel the threat dripping off this woman. Byleth’s instincts were on high alert, yet she wasn’t the one who was the centre of attention. <br/> <br/>At the centre of the trio was a woman of grand stature, her tall figure only heightened the oppressive energy she fed into the room, counteracting the calm atmosphere she felt around the CEO. Her posture was soft, relaxed, yet with perfect grace, as if far above others, pitying them; demeaning without effort, perhaps unconsciously. Byleth shuddered in the presence of this woman, instinct tugging at her to look down, look away, and show respect to those who were better than her. It was hard to ignore; the presence was undeniable, she fought for grounding in the waves of this new woman in the office. The central figure wore white pristine garb, pure white high heels, perfect smooth legs, a tight white pencil skirt and blouse with a jacket hanging off her shoulders. Byleth felt a blush rise to her cheeks; her fingers twitched, she was becoming uncomfortable. </p><p>Her wrists were decorated with fine gold jewellery; her neck too, a golden necklace adorning her pale, perfect skin. Her long, flowing, pale green hair cascaded down her back, only adding to her beauty. Who was this woman? Her features were soft, almost alluring, and just like her form, an air of confidence and arrogance, oozing from her form. Byleth wobbled, but caught herself: what was wrong with her?! Her teeth chattered as she stared into her eyes, the majestic green eyes of the visitor, promising power and favouritism, if only she dropped to her knees and groveled before her. Suddenly, the words of warning from Shamir jumped into her mind. </p><p>‘Don’t look at her, don’t look in her eyes; she will dominate you.’ </p><p>Those words had felt unneeded around her client, but… now she knew just what this person was. Another vampire, an elder. She must be. Only another powerful elder could wrap herself in such a presence around another elder. </p><p>Byleth swallowed hard and tried to force her eyes away from the beguiling presence; her legs felt weak, like something was pulling at her; how dare Byleth remain standing in her presence. It was oppressive and heavy, as if more and more weight was being added onto her form, demanding she listen, demanding she obey, demanding she fall to her knees. </p><p>Suddenly, those eyes flitted to her own. </p><p>Emerald green met azure blue, Byleth’s eyes widened at the contact. A warm honeyed smile towards her, a knowing look, a gaze she wanted to stare at; to admire, to have aimed towards her: she needed it, like an addiction, a craving. </p><p>Strength left her legs, she was going to drop; nausea filled her, it was so hard to remain standing…</p><p>The Blade Breaker was lost in those waves of green; lost in the forest as it grew all around her, twisting around and over her form, trapping her, and she couldn’t escape. She couldn’t find her way out, she couldn’t look away. </p><p>Byleth grasped at anything to pull her out of the blinding radiance, flailing in the storm of life as it swirled around her. Suddenly… she found something, or… something found her. </p><p>Something grasped onto her and pulled; Byleth held on with all her might, as she was pulled from the tight grasp of the branches she was drowning in. </p><p>The warmth and trust that pushed away the cold sharp wrenching hold of the forest. She held on tight as she was pulled away, the desperation in the effort as whatever held her wrapped around her, protecting her from the pull of the forest. </p><p>All of a sudden, she was back in the room. Byleth gasped for air as she wobbled and shook. Only for a second, but enough for her to spot a twitch and a break of those perfect features before her. A break in the mask, before it was back on and smiling sweetly away from her, and centred back onto the CEO. </p><p>She felt something gripping her leg; she realised she was close to the desk now, closer to Edelgard and closer to the visitor; when had she moved? As she struggled to suck in breath without being obvious, she realised it was none other than Edelgard’s hand gripping her leg, her client’s slim fingers wrapping around her thigh, unseen and unnoticed by anyone else in the room. As she came back to herself, she felt the fingers begin to slide off her. </p><p>She instantly missed the pressure; instantly missed the warmth and soothing presence the snow-white haired vampire gave her. Quite the opposite to the oppressive and cold, demanding presence which had overtaken her. This wanted her to stand, held her up, told her to stay on her feet: she was her own person, not someone made to grovel. Byleth centred on those feelings: they grounded her, gave her the strength to stand; energy returned to her, nausea vanishing. </p><p>Too soon, those slim fingers fully fell away from her form. She found herself missing them immensely. </p><p>“Lady Rhea… to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” Edelgard finally spoke out. Addressing the powerful woman before her, who Byleth was all but convinced was another elder. Two elders in the same room was something Byleth had never even heard of before. Normally, never allowing another of their kind to be around another, they questioned each other’s dominance; they couldn’t control the other, so fighting could possibly break out. Or, at least… that was according to her limited knowledge. </p><p>That sickening aura never went away around the other elder, but, by standing close to Edelgard’s own aura of strength, she could stand in this storm. An anchor in the raging winds.</p><p>“Oh, Edelgard…” Byleth didn’t miss the lack of title… “... why didn’t you tell me? I’m here to help you.” The agent could feel the energy of the room shift once more as Edelgard twitched in response, a note of veiled irritation close to the surface. </p><p>“My apologies, Lady Rhea. But, I didn’t see the need to tell you of my personal matters.” </p><p>At that, the tall, imposing woman drew closer to the desk, her steps deliberate, yet light. <br/>“I just want to know you are safe. Any attempt on your life will have repercussions on me… you know this.” This wasn’t a conversation Byleth would normally be privy to: there were powerful undertones in the words exchanged. “You have my house at your service, Edelgard. Anything you need. It wouldn’t look very good if you were destroyed while under my protection.” </p><p>This ‘Rhea’ now leant onto the desk of the CEO, towering over the snow white-haired master of the tower. The anchor Byleth was clinging on in the storm shook and trembled as the chair was pushed back; the seater now standing, rearing herself up to stand before the visitor. </p><p>“I already took your advice.” Edelgard motioned towards Byleth. A sharp flinch of confusion ran through the agent’s veins. “If I need your help, I shall ask for it. But for now, matters are in hand.” Rhea’s features darkened at those words.<br/>“I do not wish to hear second-hand information from the Blade Breakers. You will keep me updated, Edelgard von Hresvelg.” That seemed to be her final word; with one last dark stare at Byleth’s client, Rhea’s eyes flicked up once again to Byleth, her features softening into a smile before turning sharply and walking away. </p><p>Byleth chanced a look back to Edelgard:on the surface she appeared calm and in control, like she always was. However… the mask was fitted poorly; even Byleth could see the rage beneath. Her narrowed eyes, her fingers gripping hard onto her own suit. The way she stood and stared down at the departing back of this Rhea. Who was she?</p><p>The blonde said not a word and left with the other elder; even Alois only gave her a wide smile and a wave before leaving too. For the best, Byleth couldn’t help but think, her father’s drinking buddy often chimed in how Byleth was like family to him; while harmless, she preferred to stay away from his jokes and loud personality. She hadn’t seen him around the office for so long, it seemed he was on a job similar to her.  </p><p>The tense air hovered around them all until Rhea and her party had finally left the double doors at the end; even then, a few seconds passed by until finally, Edelgard sat back down. Slowly, meticulously, sighing to herself. </p><p>Suddenly, whatever had been holding Byleth up vanished: she stumbled and fell forward onto her hands against the desk, a small yelp at her lips. A pounding headache throbbed just under her skin; her mouth was dry, the thirst overwhelming. A panic bubbled underneath: what was happening?! It was just like when she woke up in the morning, only worse, but she already took her pills this morning. What could have caused this pain? She gasped, and her mouth felt like sandpaper, strength left her limbs as the pounding in her skull intensified. </p><p>“Byleth!” A voice called out to her. Arms encircled her, holding her weak body up; Byleth felt fear run ice cold along her veins as something inside realised she had just shown her weakness to someone she was supposed to be protecting. </p><p>The aura of strength she noticed around Edelgard rose up once again, like a calming fragrance that settled her and fed her energy into her weak body. It wasn’t enough, but she actually… liked being wrapped up in it. For a second, the whole world stood still, frozen; her weak body threatening to drop, the thirst in her parched throat, the headache pounding at her skull… blending together with the slim but powerful arms encircling her, her weight falling onto another, the sweet and calming aura of strength washing over her. Even if the said person holding her seemed anything but right now, as her face had dropped all pretence, showing the panic for her own bodyguard. </p><p>Like a movie on pause, the scene held still, as Byleth felt herself examining all of it in detail…</p><p>However, the pause didn’t last forever, as all of a sudden real-life unpaused, it all came crashing down and sped up, as if her mind couldn’t keep up. </p><p>She couldn’t speak as Edelgard held onto her; even Hubert moved from his position in alarm. Words were being said, but they weren’t being processed right now… she felt woozy even as the CEO moved to sit her down on the high backed office chair, the throne of the owner of the firm. Not that Edelgard seemed to care about the symbolism, as Byleth was lowered onto the fine leather. </p><p>“...never seen a reaction like this before.” The agent managed to make out the last part of what Edelgard had spoken to Hubert. Reaction? <br/>“Would you like me to call an ambulance?” At that, Edelgard’s concerned face whipped back to her own, alarm and worry filled her features, changing her: Byleth no longer saw the cold exterior of the vampire elder, the CEO of the banking firm, someone who stood alone on the battlements… she saw a woman scared for someone else. Hesitation, and even… frailty. Byleth found herself staring at her, at this woman who so captivated her attention. This was Edelgard. </p><p>But, she couldn’t let her call an ambulance; she didn’t need one. She knew what she needed… her medication would alleviate her. She was sure of it. <br/>“No…” Byleth managed to make out past dry lips. “I just need… rest.” She nearly said ‘medication’. But the words of her father… of Manuela, stopped her. She couldn’t tell anyone, shouldn’t tell anyone. It was none of their business; she didn’t want anyone to know of her weakness. Not when she could control it, it wasn’t a burden. </p><p>“Hubert, get Byleth some water.” Edelgard looked away from her, the agent immediately missed those eyes on her. Hubert sped away without comment. “Byleth, you are going to be okay. You are having a reaction from... her…” Edelgard’s eyes darkened and flicked toward the door when she spoke: was that truly what was happening? Then why did she feel so much like she did in the morning? This didn’t make sense. </p><p>“She tried to dominate you, I tried to help you. I’m...sorry. I didn’t mean to put you through that. I didn’t think she would do that to you. I won’t put you through that again…” All confidence and dominance of the elder had vanished. It truly was just Edelgard and Byleth here. No titles or masks in the way. Byleth wished she could comfort the elder now… but what was she supposed to say? </p><p>She swallowed dryly. </p><p>“It’s okay… thank you. But I have a job to do.” She did her best to smile. She found the other woman smiling right back at her. Not a fake smile, not the smile of a mask, but a true smile, the warmth reaching Edelgard’s eyes… Byleth adored that smile. She tried to imprint the image to memory; she wanted to remember this through her pain. She wanted to reach out, and… and… and what? Do what? She didn’t know… </p><p>A cup of water was placed onto the desk; Byleth didn’t even know when Hubert had reappeared. Now, she was the one who shot her vision up to stare at him, her own smile dropping, but even Hubert stared down at her in… some concern, breaking through the ice of his being. Something had clearly affected him. Was this ‘Rhea’ really the cause of all this?</p><p>She reached out and took the water in hand, the cold of the glass as her fingers held it, the cup shook in her trembling hand. Bringing the liquid to her lips, she knew it wouldn’t help… but she was so thirsty. The water passed her dry lips, wetting her tongue and pouring down her parched throat. As she thought, it did nothing. </p><p>She was still as thirsty as before… she needed her medication. But, that was back at Edelgard’s home. A curse was close to her lips as she brought the empty glass back down, to once again see the CEO’s worried face watching her. <br/>“Any better?” Those words sounded so hopeful. Byleth found herself blinking at the face again, at Edelgard’s worried features focused so intently on her. She found her heart skipping, and she was sure that was nothing to do with her illness. She wanted to tell her… but… <br/>“Yes…” She lied. </p><p>A dark slime clung to her guts at saying that. It had just come out automatically. She would have done the same with anyone else… but the fact that it was Edelgard somehow made her feel sick. She didn’t want to lie to her… not her. Not the one whose smile she wanted to see, whose concerned face she was so fascinated with, who was making her feel warm… her heart skipped again. But, she didn’t like it this time… she felt like nothing but a dirty liar. But she had to…</p><p>Yet, Edelgard’s face softened from the harsh concern, the lie appeasing her, only adding to the dark, sickening ooze dripping through Byleth. She sighed out in slight relief and tiredness. Her concern melting away to reveal the dominant mask once more in place. Byleth found herself immediately missing her…</p><p>She stood up now from where she was kneeling before Byleth, and turned to Hubert fully. </p><p>“I’m done with today… I’m going home.” <br/>“Lady Edelgard?” <br/>“No Hubert… I’m done.” At that, she brushed back a few strands of hair and moved closer to the agent seated in the chair. </p><p>“Very well… I will take care of matters here.” The dark male vampire in the room replied, yet, as Byleth glanced over at him, she felt him watching her… she felt a shudder run through her weakened form. A poisonous threat hanging in the air, that only the two of them were privy to. If anything happened to Edelgard while Hubert was away from her side… Byleth would not see another sunrise. She was sure of it… she believed it too. </p><p>Edelgard didn’t seem to notice the hidden threat; instead, reaching out to the sitting form of her protector. <br/>“Come on… I’ll take you back, you can rest.” This isn't right. Who was helping who here? Why was Edelgard trying to help her? Look after her? This all seemed backward, however… this Edelgard, she wanted to see more of, to talk to, to engage with, to see her smile. </p><p>She didn’t resist as her vampire client pulled at her arm and lifted her off the seat, holding her weight against her, as Byleth’s arm was draped over the other woman’s shoulders. </p><p>“Don’t worry… I’ll drive a different way home. I’ll see you later. Goodnight.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The steady thrum of the engine as the snow white-haired CEO drove, her hands gripped onto the wheel as her eyes kept track of the road. It felt good to drive again; she very rarely did so: it had always been Hubert. It was late, the sun had already set, but not for her. This was her time: the night belonged to her and others of her kind. It was early for her, early in the night, and early for her to be leaving work. </p><p>The interior of the car kept out the cold of the night as it threatened to claw its way inside, not that she much cared for the temperature around her. Not anymore. The heaters inside the car were on, blasting warm air into the car for her passenger, who was currently sitting at her side in the passenger seat. </p><p>She was quiet. Edelgard knew she wasn’t much of a talker, but this quiet felt uncomfortable. Byleth had been so pale, beads of sweat running down her face; it wasn’t right. She had never seen a reaction like that before; maybe it was rare? Or, maybe Rhea did it on purpose. </p><p>The CEO’s fingers clenched hard around the steering wheel at such an idea. Was Rhea trying to teach her a lesson? But she quickly relaxed; no, there would be little point in purposely making her bodyguard ill. Not when it was Rhea herself who advised her on this course of action; she had to admit, she quite liked having the other woman around. This other person thrust into their lives; it had always been her and Hubert: her and her eternal shadow. But, having Byleth standing at her side was refreshing, different, new, calming, and even exciting. She hadn’t realised how thankful she was to have something different in her day-to-day. She didn’t think of herself as an open person; she hadn’t been looking to invite someone into her space. </p><p>But, having Byleth appear a few days ago, having her leap to her defence like that… it made her smile, it made her heart flutter with hope. That she could have someone at her side, someone to talk to, other than her shadow. Not that… she didn’t appreciate him. </p><p>Byleth groaned beside her; Edelgard watched her from the corner of her eye, she watched her raise a hand and rub at her own eyes. </p><p>“Are you okay?” She spoke while pulling her eyes back to the road; she was unfamiliar with this route, but she was sure she was going the right way. <br/>“Yes. I’ll be fine.” The CEO frowned, why did that sound forced? Perhaps she was just tired. She hoped whatever was affecting her would wear off soon. </p><p>The rest of the ride back was in silence: Edelgard was left to her thoughts. Thoughts about Rhea, why she had decided to appear today. Thoughts of Hubert, wondering what he thought about this. Thoughts of Byleth, wanting to have someone as more than just a paid employee at her side. </p><p>Was that too much to hope for?</p><hr/><p>Once they had finally stepped through the threshold of her front door and closed it behind them, she finally started to relax, nothing had happened. No attacks, no stops, nothing. Now she could unwind. Not that she had managed to do such a thing in a long time. She hoped to settle down and attend to her own bodyguard; Byleth must need rest and she wanted to make sure she was okay. After all, she felt partially responsible. </p><p>“Excuse me, Edelgard.” With that, Byleth slipped off into the darkness of her home, leaving the businesswoman all alone in the entranceway. </p><p>The cold, low lit room her only solace, the silence of the hall her only company, Edelgard felt shocked when Byleth had left her side so suddenly. She didn’t really know what was going to happen, but… she felt her own heart sink when the indigo girl sped off so suddenly. She wasn’t purposely trying to spend time with her… she brought her back here to rest after all… that was probably what she was going to do. </p><p>Edelgard felt so stupid. </p><p>What exactly was she expecting to happen? They talk and become friends? To act like they weren’t of two different worlds? Two different races? Two different backgrounds? To sit and swap stories? Edelgard began to feel a blush rise to her cheeks; stupid, stupid Edelgard. What was she doing? This was her world. Darkness and… alone. Not even her shadow was here to keep her company right now. </p><p>She sighed as she finally moved from her position by the doorway, moving into the front room, flicking the light switch on. Bursting light into the room, filling her vision with brightness. Her eyes stung with the change, but she didn’t feel like sitting in the darkness right now. She didn’t want to be in that world right now, not when all it brought her was loneliness. Yet… she craned her neck over to the corridor Byleth had disappeared down, she was alone. </p><p>She didn’t know what to do with herself, she hoped Byleth was okay, but didn’t think it was her place to check on her. She fidgeted, wondering if she should, for her welfare, of course, she found herself once again peeking up across from the sofa she was sitting at and back to the corridor… </p><p>No, she shouldn’t invade her privacy. The agent was just an employee doing a job, that was all Byleth was. She should just accept that, it would just make it easier on everyone. </p><p>She flicked through channels on her TV: nothing, nothing, nothing. She sighed once more, nothing interested her, she didn’t care; instead she stared at the closed curtain, imagining the garden that lay outside. How she had wanted to walk out in the garden once again… with her bodyguard. She wanted to talk to her, know more about her. </p><p>She pulled her gaze away and shook her head. Byleth made it very clear that was not where their relationship was; Edelgard was the one who was being unprofessional. </p><p>She crossed her legs, uncrossed them, fidgeted, lay across the couch… </p><p>She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there…</p><hr/><p>The walk back to her room felt like it took far longer than ever before, Byleth leant against the wall as she fumbled with the door handle. Stupid thing! Her anger bubbled up inside like a geyser, threatening to overflow; something powerful deep inside raged against her, unknown strength filled her as her anger at trying to grip the handle with her weak fingers suddenly pulsed through her. Her fingers finally gripped the handle, yet the success was marred with rage that seared her, burned at her: she hated this! </p><p>She felt the urge to yank at the handle: to break it off, fling it across the room, and kick the offending door in! </p><p>Calm down… calm down… she repeated that to herself as she focused on her breathing. </p><p>She was having an attack, this was what Maneula called them. She hadn’t had one in such a long time, but she recognised it. Keep calm, don’t destroy anything; she didn’t actually want to do that. </p><p>Breathe in… breathe out… slowly hold the handle… her trembling body did as she ordered, and grabbed the handle with a shaking hand; slowly pushing it down to avoid yanking it down and wrenching the whole thing off. The urge to destroy something screaming at her, rattling in its cage inside her skull. </p><p>Get in, get her pills, it would be okay. </p><p>She finally threw open her door; still, with more force then she meant to, as the door slammed harshly against the wall. But, nothing was broken… still okay. </p><p>The thirst in her throat was painful now, she needed...something. Her pills: that’s what she needed. That was all she needed. The headache pounded in her skull, as if each throb was a slam of a door in her mind, again and again and again. Over and over… never stopping, never-ending; the pain getting worse with each throb, her rage only growing. Seeking to end the noise, to get her fingers into the source, and tear it out! </p><p>Her breathing was rapid, get the pills… get them now! </p><p>She fell into her room, ignoring the wide-open door, and practically dived onto her nightstand, seeking the familiar bottle. Where was it? Where was it?! It was pitch black in her room, she couldn’t see anything. It had to be here somewhere…</p><p>Why couldn’t she find it?! She was getting close to grabbing the table and flinging it across the room, breaking it if she had to. At least she could find them! </p><p>But, it didn’t come to that, as her fingertips finally nudged onto the side of plastic. A rattle of pills met her ears. Finally! </p><p>She reached out with shaking hands as she gripped onto the bottle, the pills clacking together as her shivering fingers held tight. Byleth began to pull at the lid in the pitch black, the low light of the corridor not reaching in her room. She couldn’t get it off! Why wouldn’t this thing just work! </p><p>Her anger overflowed, the geyser burst as she felt her face sharpen, forcing all of the rage onto the tiny bottle refusing her. Her fingers pulled at the plastic as unknown strength filled her weak body, wrenching the lid off with a crack, flinging it across the room to bounce off the wall and drop to the floor. Pills flew out of the bottle and around the room with it: no! </p><p>But, enough was left inside as she fished two pills out; just two… careful now… no more than two. Something whispered to her from under her rage; she could barely hear it, but some far away fear made her listen. Just two… she threw both pills into her dry, parched mouth, and swallowed without water. </p><p>The pills were large and thick; she gagged, but she had no time to get a drink; bile rose in her throat, but she swallowed again… this time, they went down. She fell over onto her hands, leaning against the table. Waiting for the pain to come…</p><hr/><p>Edelgard sat with the cold pack of blood on her lap, she thought she might as well have her food while she was sitting here. Flicking through channels idly, she finally found one she liked, a comedy stand-up show. Why not? She finally dropped the remote onto the armrest and settled back to watch the show; the businesswoman may be alone, but the noise would be nice; she hadn’t eaten in front of the TV for a very long time. But, as her hands gripped the cold, wet plastic, she quickly realised that this wasn’t her old life: she didn’t have family around her, it was just her; she didn’t have a hot meal prepared in the kitchen, she had the freezing cold life fluid of another person. The crimson sloshed in the bag as she stared at it, moving it over, the program forgotten. </p><p>She wished Hubert was here, just to distract her from her thoughts. </p><p>Suddenly, her ears pricked up: she heard distant footsteps… not outside, but inside. Her head snapped to the corridor that led deeper into her home. A shape coalesced in the darkness. </p><p>“I’m back. Sorry I took so long.” </p><p>Edelgard could only blink as the figure of Byleth reappeared from the dark corridor, back into the brightly lit room, back into the same space as her. Her heart skipped now, warmth burst open like a flower filling her chest; she wasn’t alone, but… why?</p><p>She couldn’t help but stare, confused; she didn’t understand. </p><p>Byleth either didn’t respond or notice her shock and, instead, proceeded to sit down next to the CEO. Edelgard was still trying to process what was happening. She thought Byleth had wanted to be alone… she had already settled in for an evening all alone. So… what was she doing back here?</p><p>The Blade Breaker was out of her suit and dressed in a light soft t-shirt, with matching patterned bottoms; her feet were bare, indigo hair was wet and a towel draped around her shoulders. The gentle and appealing fragrances of various soaps and shampoos hit her nose; the weakness from earlier was gone, no trace was left, as if it had never been there. The colour had returned to the bodyguard’s face; her form was strong once again, the hint of a smile pulling at her lips. Edelgard found herself lost in the details, as if proving to herself that Byleth had actually come back, that this woman had chosen to return and… sit with her. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>She blinked to realise that Byleth was the one staring at her now. That warmth in her heart bloomed evermore. She didn’t realise how lonely she had felt at the loss of her presence… and just how happy it made her feel that she had chosen to come back. How even oddly… stupid she felt for thinking that Byleth had left her side. She had just gone to have a shower and change… that was all it was. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks… she felt silly… but very happy. </p><p>“Yes!” She answered quickly. “Yes, fine, thank you.”  </p><p>Edelgard felt like a child, answering suddenly, her aloof demeanor vanishing around the other woman. She had to get a hold of herself: why was she acting this way? The cold liquid resting on her lap brought her out of her shocked stupor. <br/>“What are you watching? Anything good?” Byleth carried on the conversation, apparently unknowing how out of it Edelgard felt. <br/>“Um…” The businesswoman found herself stumbling on her words. “... just some comedy show. I wasn’t really watching it.” <br/>Byleth didn’t respond to that, an odd silence descended upon the pair of them. Watching a show together, side by side on the sofa. The pair of them resting on their respective armrests, as far away from each other, while still sitting beside the other. </p><p>But, the silence helped Edelgard gather her thoughts; calmed her down, the initial shock and confusion wore off as she settled back down. This was just like when she sat in the kitchen with her; when she had stared at her phone and worked her way through her e-mails; it was… nice. To sit with someone else, to share a space. To feel company: that’s what this was. Hubert was always at her back: he protected her, and made sure she was safe. She did the same. But, having him always at her back felt like she never had him at her side; he watched for threats, when all she wanted was to talk to him. He assessed their situation when she sought to relax with him. He buried himself in running her estate and managing the details of her business… when she often wanted a break from that world. She lived in that world, both business and of the night. Sometimes, she wanted a breather and to just… stop. </p><p>She had often brushed such useless thoughts aside; it didn’t matter anymore. She didn’t need them. Not anymore. </p><p>But…</p><p>The indigo haired woman beside her brought those thoughts to the surface once again, rising through the darkness to bubble just under her skin. She didn’t always want to be the CEO, vampire elder of the Hresvelg line. Sometimes… she wanted to be Edelgard. </p><p>She never admitted that to anyone. She always thought she would later, but later never came. </p><p>Right now, she felt that something was different. </p><p>“Edelgard?” A sudden, light voice broke through her thoughts; she felt herself flinch and grip tight the wet bag in her hand. “Are you…” Byleth’s eyes dropped to the bag in her hand. “...sorry. I mean, do you mind if I use the kitchen? I could do with a meal.” She wondered what Byleth was actually going to say, but ignored it. <br/>“Sure… I will help you.” This was her kitchen, after all… there was only one small problem: Edelgard had never actually used it. She dropped the plastic bag onto the coffee table before her with a wet plop, it would keep for now. </p><p>“What do you want?” The owner of the manor spoke to her guest as the pair of them moved into the kitchen, one dressed in pajamas and the other dressed loosely: her jacket on the back of a chair, her shirt collar unbuttoned. Byleth opened up the fridge and pulled out a plastic container. Bacon. Edelgard smiled as Byleth’s face lit up at the food choice; she seemed genuinely happy. That flower blooming in her chest opened up its petals wider, she liked to see that happy smile of hers. She wanted to have fun with her, be around her, talk to her. Have her at her side. </p><p>“We can grill that if you want.” <br/>“Please…” The bodyguard replied, ripping off the film. Edelgard found herself hesitating… where were the trays? She opened up a cupboard hoping they were in there. Nope. Another… then another… where were they? A new blush rose to her cheeks this time. She couldn’t believe she was making a fool out of herself in front of Byleth. <br/>“Edelgard…” The indigo spoke out again, her voice laced with mirth. “Do you know your own kitchen?” The blush filled her whole face now… she felt the warmth as she hid her head behind a cupboard door. <br/>“O-of course!” She blurted out her lie. Trying to hide her embarrassment, yet as she peeked around the edge of the wood, she spied the warm wide smile of her guest. Her heart fluttered once again. That flower in her heart caressing her: it was soft, gentle, warm. She liked this, she felt like… she had a friend.</p><p>“I’ll help you.” Byleth placed the cold food down on the counter, and joined her employer on the hunt for the oven trays. A sudden vibration and ding in her pocket caught her attention: she only had one person that wasn’t on permanent silence. She closed the latest wooden cabinet and pulled out her phone, Hubert’s name flashing up on the screen. It was very late; he had stayed later than they usually did. A message underneath filled her lit screen. </p><p>‘I am on the way. Does your human require anything?’ </p><p>The snow white-haired businesswoman nearly laughed at the sentence; normally, she would roll her eyes, perhaps tell him to use her real name, if he said such a thing out loud. But not this time… the mirth that flooded her made her giddy; she was far too happy right now, the comment only made her spread a smile wide on her lips. ‘Her human’; was Hubert teasing her or being demeaning? She wasn’t sure, but she swiped at her phone to answer him quickly. </p><p>‘That will not be necessary. Thank you.’</p><p>No other message came through; should she have told him not to say that? No matter, she felt drunk on this feeling. Whatever it was. </p><p>“Found it!” Byleth raised up the tray as if she had won a competition against the CEO. Acting like a couple of children, Edelgard found herself laughing; actually laughing. It was short, but sweet. A burst of warmth erupted within her: was it okay to feel like this?</p><p>She ignored that question and, instead, moved to the oven to click it on. A metallic clack of the tray as Byleth placed it on the side, laying out the bacon one by one. Until the whole pack was empty, finally the tray was in and cooking the bacon; as the smell of the cooking meat hit her nose, Edelgard couldn’t wait to… to… </p><p>The cold stark reality of what she was slammed back down. </p><p>This wasn’t something she could share with Byleth; this was where their worlds ended. Her meal was waiting for her back on the coffee table: that disgusting, cold, vile liquid she didn’t want. Her smile vanished, her mirth drained away, replaced with a cold, dank emptiness. Her features hardened: what was she doing? She shouldn’t do this. How was she supposed to be friends with a race that was a food source for her now? How were they to have an actual connection, when the fluid that ran in Byleth’s veins was what kept her alive? Edelgard felt sick; she pulled away, and began to walk back. She didn’t say a word to the back of Byleth, who was now fishing out a plate she must have found while looking for the tray. Just the one plate. Not two. She listened as the ceramic clunked onto the surface, the rustle of bread being opened. Byleth didn’t notice her leave; why would she? They weren’t the same, and Edelgard should stop pretending they could be. One last glance back as the agent buttered bread, her vision locked onto Byleth’s neck: that was her food source, that was what would taste good to her. But she refused. </p><p>Edelgard, without a word, walked away, to sit back on her sofa; that empty feeling sunk lower as the smell of bacon filled the room, as she reached over and picked up her now cool packet of blood. She hated this. She gritted her teeth as her own hunger gnawed at her, whispering at her; she knew very well what she wanted, and this was not it. It was walking around in the kitchen.</p><p>As if in cold defiance, she ripped the end of the bag open, and brought the thin end to her lips like a straw. She gulped thickly: she didn’t want this. She needed it. As soon as the thick, cool liquid hit her tongue, she wanted to spit it out, but she forced herself to swallow it. As she felt the life fluid work its way into her body, her instincts demanded more of it. There it was. As vile as it was, it was still blood, and this body needed it. She answered it. </p><p>All the while, she tried to block out the sounds of her human guest moving about, make her own food, and sit back down next to her. The distance between them now felt too close, she eyed the indigo haired agent as she brought a bacon sandwich to her lips. The meat Byleth ate was just what the bodyguard was to the vampire: food… she didn’t want to be like that.</p><p>She forced herself to look away and stare at the screen; mindless adverts scrolled by, she couldn’t care less. She only found herself growing more irritated as she watched: she didn’t want this. She wanted to eat the same food as a human… share jokes, talk, laugh, spend time together. But they couldn’t… she wasn’t a human. They weren’t the same species, not anymore. </p><p>She could only suck harder on her… ‘food’. All the while, Byleth ate in silence. The agent didn’t speak up again… perhaps she sensed the change in mood. It didn’t matter. </p><p>Eventually, Byleth finished her food, and so did Edelgard. But, the pair still sat in silence. Some sort of car program came on, she didn’t know what it was; the presenters were nothing but blustering idiots anyway. Edelgard felt her own loneliness stab at her once again: it was worse this time, and Hubert wasn’t here to alleviate some of it. She only had a human she shouldn’t talk to. A source of food for her; why would she be her friend? </p><p>“Thank you for the food. Goodnight, Edelgard…” </p><p>With those words, the agent got up off her seat, taking away her plate and vanishing from sight. Edelgard was immediately filled with longing as she found herself reaching out for her bodyguard. She froze, what was she doing? The vampire flinched and pulled her arm away, but Byleth didn’t turn around… she disappeared back into the manor, leaving Edelgard alone once more. </p><hr/><p>Byleth dropped down onto her bed; she didn’t understand. One minute, Edelgard was laughing and joking; there was no mask, no pretense, just her. Just the two of them together, actually having fun together, or, at least, that’s how Byleth took it. Even now, thinking about Edelgard being unable to navigate her own kitchen made her smile; it was something innocent and inconsequential, but it was a shared joke, a shared warmth, and a shared laugh. She had felt closer to her than she had during the whole few days since she had first met her. </p><p>Yet… something brought it all tumbling down. She didn’t understand. What could have done it? </p><p>She couldn’t stay any longer once she had eaten, the warm relaxing atmosphere had dripped away to reveal a sharp, thin tenseness. Byleth felt like an intruder: she felt that if she said anything, it could be taken wrong, maybe. She wasn’t sure, but she sure didn’t feel welcome any longer. </p><p>So, she excused herself. </p><p>She didn’t want to; she was enjoying having company, as well as seeing the snow-white haired elder vampire smile, actually smile, and… laugh. Byleth couldn’t stop the grin on her own lips now. She adored that, warmth blossomed in her chest and spread through her: she wanted to wrap herself in that warmth and get to know the vampire better. </p><p>Yet, it had fallen away… somehow. She thought it would be best to give her some space, to talk to her later. She hoped they could get back to that again, to the smiles. That would be nice. </p><p>Byleth shook her head: what was she doing? She was supposed to be doing her job! Not fraternising. She sighed and glanced over at her nightstand: three bottles of pills stood there, same as always, but one was cracked and broken. One was missing a lid as she, herself, had broken it. Her eyes scanned the carpet around her feet; she was pretty sure she had picked all of them up, but pills were small things, so she wouldn’t be surprised if some were missing. She could only berate herself for losing such a precious commodity, but what was done was done. </p><p>At least she didn’t have to take them now, as she had been forced to a few hours ago now. </p><p>One last sigh, as tiredness slowly began to creep up on her; that sleep today had kept her going, but she was flagging now. She needed to dry her hair and settle down… tomorrow was another day.      </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Double update because I forgot yesterday oops. I was busy writing my new fic actually. And I was also distracted cus I fell over and injured myself because I am an accident prone idiot haha. I'm fine tho, just an ankle sprain. </p><p>Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Know your place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thumb flicked over the glass, answering messages that were appearing on the screen. Byleth once again sat in the grand office of the CEO; it was quiet, she felt on the outside of the bubble between the two of them: the vampire elder and her servant. Her eyes flicked up to her client every now and then, watching her working away, speaking to Hubert. Her gaze following as he left and returned throughout the morning. His gait quick yet unhurried, a man with a mission. Focused, aloof, cold, distant. She found herself frowning; right now the pair of them were a mirror of each other. Each of them might as well be miles away, Edelgard for sure wore that mask of hers in place. The cracks gone, the fitting perfect. She knew it was there, but that didn’t mean that the bodyguard could see underneath.  </p><p>She sighed. </p><p>Byleth felt like an intruder now. All ground that had been gained had vanished, evaporated away as if it had never been there. </p><p>She had been woken up by the dark-clad tall vampire once again that day; there was no jovial sympathy this time, it was all work. The drive up had been quiet, uncomfortably so. She had sat alone in the back today, just like yesterday and the day before. Edelgard did not sit next to her; it had been a few days since the CEO had last spoken to her. A few days since she had actually said more than a few words, actually… held eye contact. </p><p>Had Byleth overstepped a line? Did she say something wrong? This was driving her to irritation, but she didn’t know what to do or say that could make it better… or might not make it worse. The agent did her best to relax and focus on her own work. Messages were being shared between her and her team, Leonie and Shamir. They were now settled comfortably in a hotel in the city. The massive, impressive city of Enbarr. A city that had stood the test of time since ancient times. Not that she had read too much into the history of the area, just what was told to her in school and her father. </p><p>‘...there have been no reports of any other attacks bearing that description.’ Merc, or rather Shamir, was typing away to her. <br/>‘Demon: Any other attacks at all?’ <br/>‘Merc: None.’<br/>‘Cavalier: Is someone out to get miss moneybags?’<br/>‘Demon: Could be a personal vendetta. But my client has not mentioned having any enemies.’</p><p>Byleth found herself, once again, looking back up over her bright phone screen into the darkened office, the blackout blinds blocking out the bright day outside, cloaking all three in the night. She watched Edelgard work away at her papers, scribbling away. The indigo found herself still frowning, her face darkening to match the room. She wanted to talk to her more, to get to know her a bit better. Edelgard had seemed within reach before, but now… she had never seemed further away. Byleth was shut out, shut off. </p><p>‘Merc: We’ll keep a lookout and check out the other supernatural circles in the city.’<br/>‘Demon: Ok.’<br/>‘Cavalier: So… you managed to chat with moneybags yet? ;)’ </p><p>Byleth rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what Leonie meant, she also knew who her fellow Blade Breaker meant with the poor choice in nickname. </p><p>‘Demon: I need to go.’<br/>‘Cavalier: Awww… :(’</p><p>Byleth didn’t even know what to say to that. She also didn’t feel like sharing. What could she even say to that? That they were chatting and getting along and all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Edelgard shut down? Now she hardly even looks at her? She won’t say a word to her? That she seems to have that mask firmly in place; so well that even Byleth can’t see underneath anymore. </p><p>The bodyguard felt like she had been pushed out forcefully and shutters were banged down behind her, left out in the cold, confused and alone.</p><p>Byleth quickly clicks off her messages and pockets the phone. </p><p>The rest of the morning passes by without note… leaving Byleth alone on the nearby plush sofa, guarding the vampire elder as she worked away. But no talking, no interaction, nothing. </p><p>The Blade Breaker sighed once again. Maybe she should be the one to say something, or should she? She couldn’t very well protect her if she couldn’t talk to her, yet… she didn’t know what was wrong. Maybe she was overthinking all of this; maybe Edelgard was just busy working away, on something that was none of Byleth’s business. </p><p>When the vampire duo both stood up to move away, Byleth knew where they were going. They needed their sleep; from now on, Byleth would be their daylight guardian, as she really should have been doing from the start. Hubert had eyed her as he passed, but did not say a word, an odd mote of emotion in his eye that she couldn’t place. Edelgard seemed to be avoiding her gaze, as she raised from her desk and passed her by. </p><p>“You don’t have to stay here… you can go anywhere you want. I’ll call you when we wake up.” </p><p>She still didn’t look at her, and Byleth felt her own irritation boil inside her now, only rubbed worse by her words: did she not want her around? <br/>“I won’t go anywhere… I’ll be staying at your side.”</p><p>That came out wrong. Byleth meant to say it was her job, but her words had other ideas. She didn’t miss the slight flinch of the CEO as she halted, before carrying on out of the room. Did Edelgard truly not want her at her side? Well tough, this was her job. And until she was pulled off her assignment, she was going to give it her all. The pair soon disappeared into the darkness, leaving Byleth all alone with her thoughts…</p><p>The bodyguard yawned as she was still a bit tired from that morning; waking up at such an ungodly hour by a figure robed in black with a death glare was something she would have to try and get used to. It was like death itself was at her door. She smiled to herself as she thought of the tall, imposing Hubert; however, he wasn’t the cold insensitive monster he seemed to try and make himself out to be. The way he looked out for his mistress, the way he softened around her, his absolute devotion to a fault. Byleth could understand that, respect that. Even if she still wasn’t sure she wanted to be in a room alone with him.</p><p>The suited Blade Breaker blew out a harsh breath, pushing back a hair out of her vision; it was so dark in here… she wondered when the last time the blinds were able to be open in the light. She found herself strolling over to the grand window, the glass which, once upon a time, gave a vast view out over the city, and which, right now, was covered in a layer of darkness, throwing the whole room into the heavy trappings of the night. Byleth found herself wondering what this palace-like office would look like in the light of the day. Would it be more grand or grandiose? Would it turn into a gaudy affair of the rich flaunting their wealth? </p><p>Curiosity got the better of her; fixing her sunglasses on, Byleth reached out for the switch to override the automatic timer. She clicked it on. </p><p>The light of the sun burst into the room, slowly at first, like the water of a lake gently rising over the banks, before the level rose higher and higher, the bright blinding rays of the sun engulfed the room. Everything in it was flooded with the heat of the light of day. Byleth’s skin tingled with the warmth, her eyes lightly stung for barely a second, quickly recovering behind the thin pane of her glasses. The light softened her weary heart; the sun so high up cradled her, she loved the sun. She could never imagine losing it forever, what must that feel like? </p><p>She glanced to the side: she was standing by the leather throne of the CEO. </p><p>“When did you lose the sun?” </p><p>A pang of sympathy and emptiness thudded inside her heart, corrupting the warmth she had been feeling from the great ball of fire. She spoke to the empty chair, voicing things she wanted to ask her client. </p><p>“Are you okay? Are you happy like this? Do you even remember before?... Do you want to go back?” </p><p>Everything she had been told and trained not to say, not to ask, never to even dare. Best case, she could insult a creature of the night; worst case, they could attack her. She didn’t want to imply that she thought Edelgard’s existence right now was less than it was. But… she just couldn’t imagine what it could be like. To be like that. She wanted to know, no… she wanted to know more about Edelgard. Who she was, who she was before, who she was now. To know the person, not just the vampire. </p><p>But how was she supposed to do that now? </p><p>“Do you think you could give me some advice?” She spoke once more to the empty chair. “I want to ask you what’s wrong, I want to tell you that you can talk to me. You don’t seem like other vampires, nor vampire elders, I just…” Byleth laughed under her breath. “You know, I’m not normally this talkative, or this unsure. But you just seem so… alone. I don’t know… maybe it’s because I know how that feels, or maybe I’m just being silly.” She turned to the chair fully now. <br/>“What do you think?” </p><p>But before she could say anything else, she heard a faint ding outside the room. So quiet, she wasn’t sure if she had even heard it. Byleth froze, her senses flung out to try and figure out what the sound was. Edelgard and Hubert should be asleep in the nearby room now; was someone actually up here without an appointment? Or was one of them leaving? </p><p>Her past conversation forgotten, her heart and mind steeled for her work, Byleth strode quickly away from the vast bright window, her shoes pounding across the carpet to the far door. She lay her hand on the handle and pushed down, swinging wide the elaborate ornate door of the CEO of the Hresvelg firm. </p><p>Inside the corridor was someone she did not expect to see: she spotted a girl in that same chestnut suit she had seen before. Byleth’s eyes narrowed as she spied the woman trying the door she knew held the sleeping forms of Edelgard and Hubert. Her back was hunched, and she was holding a stack of papers cradled in one arm. </p><p>“Hey!” Byleth quickly spoke to her, alerting the red-head to her presence. What was she doing up here? Edelgard never booked appointments for when she was resting, and no one should be up here without permission, so what was she doing up here? The maroon girl squealed in surprise when Byleth raised her voice to her. Springing to attention and dropping all of her papers, her face full of surprise and shock. That made Byleth raise an eyebrow; her normal response would be to help her, but right now she was in work mode, and this was suspicious. </p><p>“I’m sorry, miss, but what are you doing here?” Byleth quickly took control of the situation as she requested information, leaving the now bright office into the darker corridor. She had seen her before… what was her name again? <br/>“Oh...I...I was just looking for Edelgard or Hubert…” The suited office worker seemed to have been genuinely surprised she was here. “I just had some…” At that, she shot down to pick up the papers. Byleth slowly followed suit to pick up a few bits of paper by her own feet. All the while keeping an eye on her, if only she could remember her name. </p><p>“...papers to give them.” A smile; cold, fake, from the girl now, thrown her way as she showed off a paper in her hand. Arranging them back into a pile and quickly snatching the few that Byleth held. Odd. <br/>“You shouldn’t be up here. Why are you here?” Byleth asked once again. “You don’t need to come all the way up here for papers.” </p><p>The pair of them stood up, and the woman made an obvious step away from the bodyguard. <br/>“Well… you know… personal touch and all that.” <br/>“Appointments only.” <br/>“But I work here.” A look of offence took hold of the maroon’s face. What was with this girl? <br/>“Then you should know that no one is supposed to be up here.” </p><p>Suddenly, a name shot out of the darkness: Monica, that was it. Byleth was usually good with names, but without a proper introduction, the name had dropped from her temporarily. Dorothea’s friend, apparently. </p><p>Monica held Byleth’s gaze, the smile sharp and frozen, like ice, her eyes glaring right at Byleth’s own. Like an animal issuing a challenge, two wolves with hackles raised ready for a fight. The bodyguard’s fingers twitched as her heart rate spiked, the air tense, when, without warning, the features of this Monica morphed into one of sickly sweetness. The bodyguard found herself having to try and steel her own features against the bizarre transformation of emotions before her. The tense air wobbled, filled with confusion instead. </p><p>“Guess I’ll just e-mail her instead... Byleth.” That clearly fake smile broke over her face, the seemingly innocent words only making Byleth glare at her. The last word put her off: how did she know her name? Not like she had gone around the building introducing herself; this was the first time she had spoken to this Monica, yet this girl using her name as if she knew her, felt so wrong. As if she had the upper hand in a game Byleth didn’t know she was playing. </p><p>In the end, Monica spun away; harshly, with defiance, and strode off to the elevator. Back into the open doors, she pressed a button and the doors began to slide heavily closed. The thick air around Byleth didn’t abate with the distance, the poisonous smile of the girl was once more directed at her as Monica waved. </p><p>As soon as the doors finally slammed closed, Byleth finally swallowed; her body was still wound up tight, there was something there she didn’t like. But… what exactly? Was that just the way she was? Was there some ulterior motive? Perhaps this Monica bore a grudge against her for some unknown and unknowable reason, perhaps the girl didn’t like to be caught red-handed. There were a thousand and one reasons the girl could be hostile, but was it enough to warrant further scrutiny? Or was she just a harmless, but weird, employee? Whatever it was, she had to take a breath to calm the thundering wings of her beating heart, flapping inside her chest. </p><p>Byleth thought it would be best to be on the safe side and ask her client about her: see how long she had worked here, and if that behaviour was common. The bodyguard took in a deep breath…. And let it out, letting out the tenseness in her body, calm down. She was gone; no need to be on high alert, she wasn’t even sure if she was a threat or just a disgruntled employee; that was the worse thing: was she just seeing a threat that wasn’t there? If not, then why did she feel so on edge? </p><p>Byleth reached out to the door Monica had been trying, the room she knew two resting vampires occupied, and, one time, herself. She tried the handle; locked, good. She ignored the feeling of being shut out, of feeling beyond the small bubble that was the vampire elder and her servant. She swallowed the stinging feeling away and left the door.</p><hr/><p>It was late in the evening now, another quiet day; one of many, and one of many more to come. Edelgard was sitting in her office at home, stacks of paper around her with a laptop blinking on nearby, its blue light flooding into the dark room. The CEO was currently frowning at an e-mail from one of her managing directors, a particularly irritating one. She stared at the wording of this Ferdinand in exasperation; what was with his actions and attitude? This wasn’t some sort of high school rivalry… she couldn’t help rolling her eyes as she thought of a response; he was a good director when he tried. But, she sure did not enjoy these exchanges.</p><p>Beside her was Hubert, her forever shadow, as usual at her side. Likewise, on his own work, he was also a director in his own right, even if he didn’t technically have a dedicated team. He was a big help in the business and in her own life… even if… she glanced at him as he worked away close by. He wasn’t always the support she felt like she needed... his was different, always welcome and very much appreciated… but… she just needed something… else? More?</p><p>She didn’t know what it was. </p><p>A certain indigo bodyguard suddenly popped into her head. A quick smile rushed to her features before she could stop it, a warmth blooming inside her heart. Before she widened her eyes and shut it down, she shouldn’t do that… she can’t. That warmth burned her, twisting her insides as she tried to bury it. She knew she still wanted to talk to her, get to know her; she still wanted Byleth at her side, to maybe… have a friend. </p><p>But, she was just being selfish and stupid, it would never be okay. She knew this, having thought about it over and over again. Nothing good could possibly come from it. They were not the same, she would always know in the back of her mind that Byleth was her food. How easy it would be to take her, how good it would feel. She couldn’t do that… how was she supposed to be a good friend thinking like that? How could she listen and be there for her, to expect and hope for the same in return, when thoughts like that existed? How would it even work? </p><p>It wouldn’t. </p><p>Common ground would always be poisoned, having a friend with thoughts of eating the other. How sick is that? Edelgard laughed under her breath, a small pathetic noise she hid from her servant and closest confidant. </p><p>She had to establish a barrier, keep that distance. Byleth had a job to do, and she had hers. </p><p>That would be how things… needed to be. </p><p>But if that was true, then why did it hurt so much?</p><p>A dark thought had crossed her mind before: would she be able to have Byleth as a friend if she turned her? But she strangled that thought before it took root. What a selfish, abhorrent thing to do. She would never do that… she wouldn’t drag Byleth out of the light and curse her into the darkness. Taint her with the same curse that trapped her every single day. The only reason she had turned Hubert was because it was either that or… death. He had spoken of how grateful he was that she had saved his life. She was certainly glad he was alive, even in this twisted form. But she couldn’t imagine doing that to Byleth; she couldn’t damn her into life as another one of her servants. No… it was better this way. She was not like others of her kind, she was not like other vampire elders, and she was certainly not like Rhea. </p><p>That name tasted like ash, she certainly seemed to enjoy ‘blessing’ her favoured servants, ‘raising’ them to be at her side if they served her well. Edelgard found it disgusting. They may technically be on the same side, but their ideologies could not be further apart. </p><p>Which made the idea of turning Byleth not even a possibility. She was not Rhea. </p><p>But once again, she felt that heavy weight in the pit of her stomach; it also meant that any possibility of friendship just couldn’t happen… not really. Edelgard tried to keep her attention on her work, on the half-written e-mail back to Ferdinand, but she just couldn’t concentrate now. </p><p>Her own battling thoughts and emotions wore away at her; her wants and needs bubbling away inside her, churning away at her barriers and self-control. This wasn’t fair… none of this was fair. </p><p>“Edelgard.”</p><p>A sudden voice alerted her and whipped her out of her inner turmoil. She blinked away the sudden liquid from her eyes as she shot up and looked at the voice before her desk. She didn’t even notice her come in. It was Byleth. </p><p>Her heart clenched painfully in her chest. </p><p>But her features were cold, Byleth no longer looked at her the same. It was all work. All business. She missed her smile, her warmth, it was so fleeting seeing it, yet… she needed it anyway. More weight landed inside of her, dragging her guts deeper down inside her. She did that. She pushed the smile away. </p><p>“Yes?” The CEO answered on automatic. </p><p>Byleth’s eyes flew to hers, a glimmer of emotion connected them before Byleth broke the contact, looking away. Another twist of guilt in her heart. </p><p>“What do you know of an employee of yours, Monica?” A flash of confusion as she lowered her eyes away and racked her brain for the name. Not a name she is familiar with, but she doesn’t know a lot of her employees directly. An unfortunate downside of employing so many people. <br/>“Yes, I know her.” Hubert broke into the conversation; he had stopped what he was writing at his own desk. The pair looked over to him now. “What of her?” Byleth diverted her attention away from Edelgard and toward her servant. <br/>“I found her today in the entry corridor on the top floor. She was trying to get into your room. Claimed she had paperwork for Edelgard.” The vampire elder felt her brow shoot up: how often did this happen…? Was this something she should be concerned with? She had always had a policy of no entry unless asked or requested; not because she wanted to, but because of her… condition. </p><p>“Yes… this isn’t the first time. I have caught her up there too. I’ve already looked into her behaviour. Monica tries to curry favour from those above her; she sticks close to her direct supervisor. Dorothea.” </p><p>“So... she is after a promotion?” Byleth cut in. Edelgard didn’t like the idea that she had people working for her like that, but… she guessed no one was perfect, and not everyone was nice. </p><p>“Unfortunately yes, she tried to sweet talk me before she realised.” Hubert left that sentence open, but she knew that this Monica would have caught on quickly that the vampire cared little for anyone who didn’t earn his respect. “She now avoids me, instead wanting to worm her way into Lady Edelgard’s good graces.” He finished, a sneer on his lips; his words left a sour taste in her mouth. She wondered if she had ever met this Monica. But it was gone as soon as she thought it; no matter, it seemed to be a trivial matter, and well in hand. The world of business could be ugly: this was just another example. </p><p>Byleth seemed to place her hand in her pocket and tap a finger on a thigh, her eyes far off, thinking. </p><p>“Okay, thank you for your time.” She nodded to each of them in turn. “Hubert… Edelgard.” Before the indigo left the office…</p><p>Another weight in her gut as she watched the retreating figure of her bodyguard. </p><p>A few lonely minutes ticked by as she stared at the far door, her work forgotten. </p><p>“Do you want me to send Miss Eisner away?” </p><p>The sudden words sent a shock of ice slicing through her heart.<br/>“No!” She retorted, too fast to even register what she had said. Hubert didn’t react to her outburst, instead, waiting for her to recollect herself. “...no. That won’t be necessary. Having the extra security is beneficial.” But her closest ally did not seem swayed. <br/>“I could request the Blade Breakers to send another agent.” </p><p>“Hubert, there is no need for that.” </p><p>The idea of having someone else here, not Byleth, felt wrong; it almost made her recoil. She didn’t care how well trained they were… they would not be Byleth. <br/>“Forgive me, my Lady. You seem to be distracted and lacking focus these past days.” <br/>“...is it that obvious?” But her servant did not answer her question.<br/>“I only wish for you to stay strong and be the woman I know you can be.” </p><p>Edelgard narrowed her eyes at him, but he wasn’t looking at her now; he was once more focusing on his own work. Such cryptic words, did he mean back to how they were before? Or something else. <br/>“Hubert…” She started. <br/>“I’m going to stretch my legs; good evening, Lady Edelgard.” </p><p>With that her tall, dark, and imposing shadow stood and left her side, off into her family’s mansion, leaving her all alone in the darkness. Only the light from the laptop for company, the half-written e-mail encompassing the screen. </p><p>The elder vampire sighed out to herself, pushing back onto her leather seat as it bounced with her weight. Raising her arms behind her head as she glanced over the room… then back to the e-mail. Losing all interest in work tonight, she reached over and closed it, plunging the room into near darkness, the only visibility from the low light along the walls. </p><p>If she wasn’t working… she wasn’t sure what she should do now. </p><p>Soon enough, her thoughts drifted to the other people who shared her home with her; namely… Byleth. Edelgard would never send her away, she found she… didn’t want her to leave. Imagining the suited bodyguard leaving and never seeing her again… made her feel oddly cold and...hurt. </p><p>She idly wondered what the bodyguard was doing right now… what did she do when she wasn’t at her side? What did she do to unwind? She found such odd thoughts coming to the forefront. Was she okay? Did she have enough food? The businesswoman tapped her fingernails along the wood of her desk; maybe she should check in and see how she was doing. Purely… for the welfare of her employee, that was all it was. </p><p>The small bubble of want and nervousness that grew into existence was something she tried to ignore. This was just a client and an agent relationship, nothing more. </p><p>Even as she tried to convince herself of this, she found herself getting up out of her chair and moving out of her office, barely noticing her quicker than usual walk. Her shoes padded along the carpet and out into her dark manor. </p><p>The small fragile bubble hovering inside her only grew larger as she made her way through corridors, wondering where Byleth could be. A tense nervous energy at the back of her mind, a want to see her, to talk to her, to see her smile at her. As she climbed steps toward the guest rooms, she shook her head; she couldn’t be like this. She had to stop this. Her head and her heart were at war as her body carried on regardless. Byleth was an employee… she wasn’t even her friend, just someone who… risked her life for her… said she would stay at her side. </p><p>The CEO froze in the corridor. </p><p>Byleth did do all those things. Once more, those feelings of wanting to talk to her, be near her, laugh with her… have a… friend. Filled her mind. But… she couldn’t...shouldn’t… should she? </p><p>Flashes of Byleth smiling at her, those warm eyes directed her way. She appreciated it, wanted to see more. How her eyes had turned so cold when Edelgard herself was pushing her away. She didn’t want that… not really. Was it sick or wrong to have a friend… no… have Byleth as her friend? </p><p>Was it really? </p><p>Edelgard clenched her teeth as she stood rooted in place. Battling her reasoning for keeping her away, against the pain in her chest that wanted to be close. This wasn’t about food or selfishness, this wasn’t her curse doing this. No. This was something… very much human. </p><p>Maybe… maybe it would be okay. What if? She could allow herself this one friend? Byleth would never be food to her, never! No matter what. No matter how hungry or desperate she was. </p><p>If she could separate that… then perhaps, just this once, she could make a friend. If she could trust herself… no… if Byleth could trust her. </p><p>A slow step forward, a new worry crept into her soul now. A worry that she had ruined this, how Byleth had been so close all this time, yet she had erected barrier after barrier these last few days. If so, then… so be it. But, a small hope spread in her chest; maybe… it wasn’t too late. If she reached out to her, would Byleth reach back? </p><p>Her mind felt almost numb as her heart led her now, leading her along the corridors to the guest rooms. Coming to a decision as she realised that denying what she was wanting and feeling… did not make them disappear. </p><p>Soon enough, she entered the corridor, where only one room was in use; the same low-lights lit up the space as she made her way to Byleth’s door. As the owner of the great estate brought herself to a stop outside the plain, unassuming door, she almost missed the small tap of something against the door. The sound was almost silent, she was sure she would have missed it if her hearing was not greatly improved by the infection flowing in her veins. Her mission forgotten for a moment, her curiosity made her look down to what had made that noise: standing out against the soft dark carpet was a small capsule…</p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she examined the small item, her interest drew her to lean down, squatting down before Byleth’s door to get a closer look. It was indeed a tiny capsule, a pill, of two distinct vibrant colours side by side. Where could this have come from? It was not from anyone who lived in her home. Unless… it must have been Byleth’s; perhaps it was just a harmless pill for some human headache or infection? Odd. </p><p>But she shrugged, she was sure it wasn’t important. If Byleth was ill, she was sure she would have noticed. Probably pills the agent carried just in case. She pocketed the small capsule and pulled herself back into the moment; that little distraction had calmed her as she focused on something else, but now her feelings and worry were all thrown back into the forefront of her mind as she stood before the door. Byleth’s door. </p><p>She raised her arm to knock on the door and, once more, froze. </p><p>Was she doing the right thing? What was the right thing? She was only trying to protect Byleth… wasn’t she? Or… was she only protecting herself? </p><p>With that in mind, she swallowed thickly; she wanted to see her. And rapped her knuckles against the door. The harsh noise rang out in the deathly silent space. Edelgard could hear her own heart thunder in her chest, pumping her curse around her form. One second passed, two… three… four. Still, Edelgard waited. Nothing happened, the CEO decided to try again. The sharp rap of her hand, a bit more hurried this time. Her nerve was already frayed, waiting was only making it worse. Possible words she could say came and went, thinking about how to mend the bridge she had been slowly burning over the last few days. </p><p>Nothing. </p><p>“Byleth?” She spoke out this time. She heard no noise of movement inside; with her superior hearing she would be able to tell if Byleth was ignoring her. But, there was nothing. Where was she? With one final look at the door, she left, travelling back through the mansion. Making her way through rooms and corridors, looking into any of the mostly unused rooms to see if Byleth was hiding out in one of them, whittling away her time on her own. She even made her way to the front room near to the open plan kitchen, the same place where she had shut down and blocked off Byleth from herself. </p><p>But there was no one. Byleth wasn’t inside her home, but then… that only left one place. </p><p>The CEO marched to the double glass doors that led to the garden, her garden. Edelgard had seen the agent stroll around that garden on more than one occasion, she must be out there. Her hand curled around the handle of the door, she pulled it open, the door sliding away, revealing her garden before her. </p><p>The night was bracing, a slight chill in the air, even the warm rays of the day did nothing to keep the cold away at night. But the cold felt nothing to her, barely registering to her body. She stepped out onto the path outside, gravel crunching underfoot. She nearly called out to Byleth, but something stopped her, instead, making her way down the path and further into the greenery of plants and trees. </p><p>The maze of organised life that was the garden of her family estate, not something she had created, but something she still kept up and kept going. The idea of something dying while she lived on the estate did not sit well with her, Hubert did not seem bothered with hiring help for the garden. They weren’t here today; it was only the three of them in the whole mansion. </p><p>Edelgard stepped further into the gardens, her eyes passing over all the colours and insects flitting about. An owl suddenly hooted in the background; when was the last time she had been out here? She didn’t remember. But she was still looking for someone, the serene peace of the garden did little. </p><p>She rounded a corner to what she knew was an opened up space and the bench she could see from her window. </p><p>She froze in place. </p><p>There she was: the agent was dressed in a simple dark jacket and loose trousers, her gloved hands holding onto a steaming mug as the heated air rose and floated away. Seeing her so relaxed and out of her usual attire, something tugged at her chest. Viewing her at rest seemed much more intimate than in the day. Seeing her sat there, looking out at the garden, her garden, holding a hot drink close to her, seated on her bench, a small smile on her features as she gazed out. </p><p>But Edelgard ran out of time to examine her… as Byleth’s eyes whipped to her. Noticing the intruding CEO into her space. Her brow raised at the new party, confusion rising up on her face, melting away the peace from before. Her lips parted, clearly unsure what to do or say. </p><p>Another tug inside her chest, all of that weight fell from her guts at once, the sudden change made her feel sick, her nerves and worry getting to her. She wanted to reach out for her, reach her… she didn’t mean to create this distance. She hadn’t… meant to… </p><p>Byleth’s warm breath misted out into the night as she spoke. </p><p>“Edelgard?” </p><p>The word pulled her from her reverie… she couldn’t just stand there. At that, she knew her guilt was written all over her face as she moved forward; to Byleth’s credit, the agent didn’t flinch or move away. A small hope dripped onto the sick worry that clung to her, twitching her insides. </p><p>“Byleth…” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth had started to enjoy sitting out in the garden; sure, it was cold, but it was quiet and peaceful. A getaway from her job and her thoughts, somewhere to sit and relax, around the myriad of life, as she watched time pass by. She didn’t lack for hobbies or things to do in her room, but it could be so constricting in the same four walls, and there was something about being outside that pulled at her. </p><p>She tightened her grip on the cup of hot chocolate in her lap; she hadn’t taken a sip yet, waiting for the liquid to cool, but the heat from the ceramic warmed her cold fingers as she stared out at the flourishing life in the garden. She enjoyed watching the insects flitter to and fro, the chirp of the crickets at night, the nocturnal animals that made the night their home. She found herself enjoying these nights outside more and more; a sudden movement made her eyes flick up. A bat beat its wings, so quick that she almost missed it. The small form vanished back into the darkness just as quickly as it appeared. </p><p>The minutes ticked by as she lightly caressed her drink, idle movement as she relaxed on the wooden bench. Her daily thoughts might be tumultuous, fraught with confusion and irritation, wondering what she was doing, beginning to question her client and herself. But out here, she could escape such thoughts for an hour or two. Byleth was always alone: she had to admit it was starting to feel a bit lonely, and she missed having someone sit by her side. Even if they didn’t talk, like Byleth often didn’t, she still appreciated it. Having Leonie next to her, she could imagine her glued to her phone as she chatted away, about new fighting techniques, the next job, or love. Perhaps Shamir, the pair of them so quiet, yet it was never uncomfortably so. Her father, before he was so absorbed in his work, talking about fishing with her. That made her smile. </p><p>Who was there to sit with her now? She could never imagine Hubert sitting here with her, well… not unless it was business or she was perhaps being outright threatened. That made her laugh inwardly, Hubert was a good person, if… perhaps a little overprotective. But she didn’t have a problem with it, not really. </p><p>But that led her mind naturally to the last person she thought could possibly sit by her, but before she could think any more on the matter, she suddenly felt like she was being watched. An odd sense pinged straight up in the back of her mind, a certain unease that pulled her out of her reverie and back into the here and now. The Blade Breaker darted her head to the side on instinct, searching for where that feeling was coming from. </p><p>Meeting the eyes of Edelgard. </p><p>Those eyes were staring right at her, yet what she saw there made Byleth’s jaw drop slightly in surprise. The utter vulnerability she saw there: the uncertainty, the hesitation. The actor had removed her mask and was now showing her audience what lay underneath; for a second, Byleth forgot this was a powerful vampire elder. She seemed so… human. </p><p>“Edelgard?” </p><p>Her word broke whatever spell was cast over the CEO, bringing her out from her frozen stance. Her brows bunched together, her fingers twitched, her posture was nervous… Byleth could see this, sense it in the air. </p><p>“Byleth…” Edelgard drew closer to the opening in the garden, the small space that held the old wooden weathered bench, surrounded on all sides by greenery and life. It was Byleth’s turn to hesitate. What was she supposed to say? To the woman who had been pushing her away for days, avoiding eye contact, hardly speaking, practically hinting at the professional distance that should be there. What was she supposed to say to the woman, when she was standing before her now? </p><p>“...um… is it alright to speak with you?” Byleth still didn’t know what to say, so she just nodded. “Well… first, I think… I should apologise.” Byleth’s jaw dropped a little lower. For what? Edelgard stood just off from her, her eyes scanning this way and that, fingers fidgeting together, before she seemed to gather herself, taking in a deep breath and standing tall. Her arms dropping to her sides, her eyes centred on her bodyguard. Byleth’s mouth moved as if to form the word hovering in her thoughts, but it never made it out. Instead, she could only stare in confusion. </p><p>“Byleth… I..” Once again she hesitated, clearing her throat, she stood stock still with her arms behind her back and closing her eyes. “I must apologise for the way I have treated you recently. I do not wish to endanger our relationship so.” </p><p>It may have been an apology for her behaviour… but Byleth still wasn’t even sure just what she was trying to say. Plus, her apology sounded like it was one, once more, from behind a mask: an apology of a CEO, perhaps of a vampire elder. But not Edelgard. Did she even know how? Did she know how it looked? Was she even aware she was doing it? </p><p>That only made Byleth’s face harden and look away, down to her still warm cup, before she stared out to the plants once more. She felt the irritation gnash and rage inside her, grating away at her. Feeling that yawning chasm between them. An uncomfortable silence rested atop the pair, the only noise was of the night: the slight breeze, the small animals hiding in the undergrowth. Finally, Byleth broke it. </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to the CEO of the Hresvelg bank, nor do I want to speak to the vampire elder.” She inwardly winced at the bite in her words, but it was too late to back down now. She used the past days' irritation to fuel her words. She turned her gaze back to the suited woman. “I want to talk to Edelgard.” Was this a good idea? Should she even be doing this? But, her doubts were too loud to ignore, not when her irritation and annoyance had been gnawing away inside her the last few days. </p><p>That made Edelgard falter: did she even understand what Byleth was trying to say? But, the  confusion on her features, that was all Edelgard. Not the CEO nor the vampire. She seemed to be uncomfortable once again, she didn’t seem to know what to do with herself. </p><p>“Sit with me?” </p><p>Byleth padded at the seat next to her, her hand tapping at the old wood beside her. The confused and unsure Edelgard didn’t move at first, Byleth felt like she was watching an animal caught in the light, unmoving, wary. But Edelgard was no scared animal, she moved and tentatively… sat down beside Byleth. </p><p>Silence wrapped around the pair of them like a blanket, smothering them in its fine silk. The bodyguard didn’t know what to say or do now… instead, bringing the hot cup to her mouth, tasting the warm drink as it passed her lips, enjoying the chocolate drink, even if it was somewhat muted by the tension in the air. </p><p>“You find that in the supplies Hubert got you?” <br/>“Oh…” Byleth stared down at her drink now, the dark liquid sloshing in the mug. “Yes… it’s lovely, thank you.” <br/>“Oh… um...is...everything to your liking?” She was dodging the issue, Byleth was sure of it. <br/>“Yes, thank you.” </p><p>The indigo suddenly sighed and cleared her throat, quickly tired of this game.<br/>“I was hired to protect you, and that is exactly what I’m doing. Whether you want me to, whether you want me around or not. Whether you agree with how I do things. It doesn’t matter to me.” </p><p>Byleth didn’t do waiting around, or dancing around the point. </p><p>That seemed to take her aback, the agent watched her employer out of the corner of her eye grimace and lean forward onto her knees.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” </p><p>Byleth’s hard features softened, but she still didn’t quite understand, even as she knew this was Edelgard talking to her. Not the CEO, nor the vampire elder. <br/>“For what?” In response, the other woman drew back and looked at her, really looked at her, their eyes connecting in the dimly lit garden. <br/>“For pushing you away… for keeping you at arm’s length. I… want you to stay. I don’t wish to send you away or replace you. I don’t want us to be like this.” Byleth stayed silent now, listening to Edelgard talk. Whatever plug had finally been pulled out of her, the waters of her words came tumbling out now. “I thought it was safer, for the best. I was trying to do what I thought was right. You shouldn’t get close to me, it’s not safe. No one is. I am after all… a monster.” Edelgard laughed, the laugh was dark, painful, laced with hurt. </p><p>Byleth’s heart clenched in her chest. </p><p>Was that really what she thought of herself? </p><p>Events started to slot into place… seeing it from a different angle, it wasn’t her at all. It wasn’t Byleth, Edelgard was trying to protect her, trying to keep everyone away because of what she believed she was. She believed her fate was to stand alone on the battlements of her own lonely castle, no way in, no way out. </p><p>Well, quite frankly, Byleth thought that was stupid. But, she stopped herself from saying something she would regret; that was her irritation talking again, now was not the time for that. </p><p>“Why do you say you are a monster?” </p><p>This time, Edelgard whipped her face around to hers, shock registering on her features. <br/>“What do you mean?! I’m a vampire, Byleth! How can you say that?! I drink the blood of your kind to survive! How is that not a monster?!” The Blade Breaker knew she had hit a nerve, but beyond a slightly upset Edelgard, Byleth did not feel threatened. She only frowned instead.<br/>“Is the predator a monster for killing its prey? Are humans monsters for eating the animals we raise?” She was trying to make a point, her own anger boiled inside, something hot and wet finally rippled against the raw and dry irritation she had been feeling up till now. <br/>“Oh, stop it, Byleth. You know it’s not the same. A predator you are speaking of did not used to be its prey.” </p><p>Byleth swallowed down a retort and tried a different tact. She felt like she was reaching out to her, but right now, Edelgard was not even looking.</p><p>“Let’s focus on the here and now then. Have you ever killed someone for the fun of it? Have you ever answered your hunger and picked someone at random, uncaring who they are and murdered them for it?”<br/>“Byleth… vampires are…” But the indigo cut her off. <br/>“I don’t care about other vampires, Edelgard. I care about you!”</p><p>Byleth knew what she meant by that… but it came out odd. Her heart rose into her mouth. There was something behind those words, some emotion that rocked her insides, pulling them tight, like she had to try to focus on breathing. But she put them to one side, now was not the time. </p><p>Edelgard was staring at her now, unsure what to say, her mouth bobbing open and closed like a fish. It would have been funny in any other situation. <br/>“No… no, I haven’t done that. I… would never.” Finally. Byleth felt a sense of relief and satisfaction soothe her insides at hearing her say those words. She knew it in her heart, she had seen it in her actions, in her words, there was always something about her. But to hear it fall from her lips… Byleth felt happy. Honest elation, to finally push past her anger. <br/>“You aren’t a monster. I don’t see or think of you as a monster. I see you as… Edelgard. Someone that…” She stumbled on her own words… where was she going with this? “ I’d like to get to know better… if you would let me?” </p><p>A smile now adorned the bodyguard’s lips, the happiness in her chest evident on her face. She had said what had been on her mind for days: the mix of emotions and having the snow-white haired woman right before her had finally brought it all to the surface. </p><p>Even in this dim light, she could see the blush rise to the cheeks of the CEO. Byleth had to have another drink of her now rapidly cooling chocolate as she hid a laugh, watching as Edelgard dipped her head down to hide behind her hair. Cute. </p><p>That thought made her breathe in suddenly, sharply, causing her to inhale some of her drink. She quickly pulled the cup away and choked, hacking and spluttering. <br/>“Byleth! Are you okay?!” The sudden caring voice shouted out to her, just as she felt a hand rest on her back, Edelgard was very close now… it was Byleth’s turn to turn bright red. However, it was masked by how beetroot her face had turned because of her choking. <br/>“Y-yes… just… wrong hole.” She managed out in-between fits of coughing. <br/>“I’ll get you some water.” The businesswoman announced as she started to get up, yet the bodyguard’s body reacted on impulse. Without thinking, she reached out and gripped onto Edelgard’s arm, her fingers wrapped around the sleeved forearm. <br/>“I’m...fine.” She cleared her throat once more and swallowed another mouthful of the drink, just on the right side of warm.</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>Edelgard was staring at her now, she could see those eyes of hers. So caring, soft, warm, watching her, enveloping her, it was all she could see. Those lilac eyes of hers met Byleth’s own, the bodyguard’s brow rose slightly as something inside her wished for this moment to never end. Her grip was frozen around Edelgard’s arm: her fingers locked, her mouth was dry, her mind went blank, yet her heart felt so full. </p><p>Suddenly, her thoughts slammed back into the moment, like a car smashing through her barricades: sudden, forceful, painful. She tore her gaze away and pulled her fingers off the CEO’s arm, so quick, like she had been burned. </p><p>“Sorry, yes, I’m fine.” <br/>“As long as you are alright.” At those words, the snow-white haired woman sat back down, a little closer than before; before, she had been at the end of the bench, the gap visible; now, there was very little space between them. Another silence fell over them now, the pair of them looking out into the garden. Byleth decided she needed a minute to recover and finish her drink anyway, so she didn’t break the quiet. Also… having someone here beside her was so nice; she didn’t know how much she wanted someone here, and having Edelgard here, well, it was very welcome. Different, and a little confusing, but very welcome. Byleth shook her head: she was being weird, this was just two friends sitting together. </p><p>As she drank the last mouthful, that word stuck in her mind. They were friends now right? Did it need to be said? <br/>“Edelgard?” The indigo placed her mug down on the ground by her feet now, the woman next to her hummed out in response, sounding just as deep in thought as she had been. “You never answered my question before.” A warm smile pulled at the edge of the CEO’s lips. <br/>“I suppose I did not. I must admit I was distracted by your inability to drink.” Was that...? A jibe? From Edelgard? Byleth couldn’t help a laugh; an honest, pure giggle. <br/>“So… would you like to be friends, Edelgard?” </p><p>Hesitation, she didn’t reply right away, Byleth watched as something warred behind her eyes, as she bit and chewed her lip, a sharp fang evident in the moonlight.</p><p>“Are you sure, Byleth?” A small voice: doubt; this was her final chance to pull away, get up, and walk away from the vampire she was sharing a seat with. But, the Blade Breaker was sure, she stayed firm, smiling at her, trying to pass on her total ease to the other woman. <br/>“Of course.” Emotion passed over those lilac eyes, so fast, so many, all swirling into one, a maelstrom, almost as if she could glimpse into the mind of the vampire. Edelgard almost looked like she was close to tears… yet, she caught herself before that could happen, turning away and back to the garden. <br/>“Then, only on one condition.” <br/>“Oh?” <br/>“I want you to call me El.” </p><p>“El.” Byleth spoke the word out, tasting it on her tongue, getting a feel for the preferred word of her employer. No… not just her employer, her friend. She couldn’t stop the happiness spreading over her face, her heart about to burst, filling her with energy. The pair of them were smiling at each other: true, real smiles. No mask or pretence, nothing fake; it was all real, and it was all them. She felt almost drunk on this feeling; Byleth hadn’t realised it before but… she hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. It was always about the job, her father, her career, other people. She never did seem to make time for just herself, to focus on her own happiness. </p><p>The bodyguard felt like she had to have an outlet for all this energy. A wild idea popped into her head, courtesy of Leonie; she could just imagine the red-head now. The smirk she is going to get off her, yet she didn’t even mind right now. It still wasn’t like that, but now Edelgard was her friend. She shot off her seat and stood up before the other woman, Edelgard was watching her, mirth written all over her features. Byleth spread her arms wide, matching her wide grin. <br/>“Hug?” That earned another laugh from the CEO. <br/>“Whatever for?” Not that her voice sounded like she was against the idea.<br/>“Come on. To mark our friendship!” She no longer cared if she was acting like a child, too excited and high on sweets. </p><p>Edelgard laughed once more at her, a soft chuckle, a light jingle that floated through her, sending bursts of happiness and warmth to explode inside her heart. She never wanted to lose that laugh. </p><p>The other woman did indeed relent and also get up off the seat. There was no hesitation anymore. The snow-white haired woman moved into her open arms, wrapping herself up in the embrace of the indigo. Byleth felt Edelgard’s arms encircle her back, fingers bunching into her loose jacket. Byleth likewise held her close; she couldn’t even stop the grin on her face now, not even if she tried. Edelgard’s hair tickled the side of her face as the businesswoman’s head rested against her own. So close. This felt far more intimate than a simple hug: this was an embrace, but Byleth didn’t want to be anywhere else. As if so much emotion was finally bubbling to the top, spilling over. </p><p>Even as she swam in the deep waters of her emotions, she was starkly reminded of the supernatural element of her new friend. Her body temperature was non-existent… she wasn’t cold to the touch, not as the stories said. But she certainly wasn’t warm… it only made Byleth hold her tighter, as if some instinct drove her to warm up the body that was close.</p><p>Some warning in the back of her mind also pricked up in alert, the vampire’s fangs were very close to her neck. Byleth’s guard was completely down. If Edelgard wanted to… Byleth stood no chance. </p><p>But, no… she smothered that thought away, she trusted the vampire. She trusted Edelgard. Her friend. She concentrated instead on the smell of her hair, scents of lavender filled her nose. Calming her, she was safe: safe in the arms of her friend. </p><p>All too soon the embrace ended, the pair of them pulled away and began to drop their arms away from each other. <br/>“You smell good, El.” Once again, she berated herself for saying the wrong thing: she meant to say her hair did. She watched as Edelgard rolled her eyes at her, even as another blush rose to her cheeks. <br/>“So do you.” She whispered, even as she didn’t hold eye contact. Byleth almost laughed once more at their behaviour. </p><p>Edelgard stepped away from her now, the indigo immediately missed the contact, yet… she couldn’t help a small shudder and teeth chatter… Edelgard had sucked away some of her warmth. She clamped down on her teeth quickly, forcing her body to hide the fact that she was cold. She didn’t want her friend feeling bad that her state of being had done that. </p><p>If Edelgard noticed anything, she didn’t say.</p><p>“Would you like to go inside? It’s getting cold out here.” </p><p>Maybe she did. <br/>“Sounds good.” She replied as she reached down for her empty mug. </p><hr/><p><br/>A bang of a door, a click of a lock, making her way into the rest of the small, dark apartment. Her handbag thrown onto a nearby chair, fitted jacket soon after, draped over the armrest. A hand raising to her hair, brushing the maroon locks back. Yet, as her fingers passed the strands of hair, they lost that deep red and melted away, revealing bright ginger erupting under her fingers.</p><p>Her hand now moved to her forehead and trailed down over her face, the slow, unhurried, practised pace. She had done this far too many times, it was purely automatic now as she arrived in her temporary home. The makeup and natural healthy peach of her skin dribbled away to reveal a sickly white: too pale. Her skin tone akin to a paper canvas, ready for the next time she used the technique. </p><p>The pale whiteness of her skin was a side effect of the mix of technology and magic that was embedded throughout her flesh; being able to change the shape and colour of one’s features was too great a gift without a drawback. Not that she minded, this face had its uses, just like the one she wore for her ‘job’.</p><p>She dropped her keys onto the coffee table before her, they clinked as they landed onto the glass; she sighed as she felt around for the remote for the dingy television that came with the place. It wasn’t home, just somewhere to stay for now. She sneered at the furnished place, the sooner she could end this job, the better. </p><p>Just as the TV flickered to life then the familiar, too light-hearted, jingle chimed from her phone. </p><p>“Oh, just fuck off!” She groaned out to her own phone, chiming annoyingly in her handbag, the shrill only raising her irritation as she gritted her teeth and stood back up, fishing around in her bag to find the device. She stared at the number: no caller ID, she tapped the button to answer and pulled it to her ear. “What?”</p><p>“Good evening to you too, Kronya.” The smug, patronising voice of the old male she was reporting to drawled over the line. <br/>“Always a displeasure to talk to you Solon.” She chirped back to him as she dropped herself back down on the old and somewhat threadbare sofa.<br/>“Amusing.” His voice made her roll her eyes at the buffoon. “You have not reported anything beyond your last failure.” That word only made Kronya bristle; she felt lucky to escape from that bitch. If that blue-headed bimbo hadn’t been distracted by the UV lights she had prepped in advance, she wasn’t sure if she would have even got away.<br/>“You weren’t there Solon. You didn’t see what I saw.” She snapped at him, examining her nails in the light of her muted TV. </p><p>“Do we need to send someone else to replace you? As clearly, you can’t handle one simple human.” Her eyes lowered, her lips firm; she wanted nothing more than to rip out his innards and show them to him before he keeled over. Unfortunately, she wasn’t ‘allowed’. <br/>“I told you before, whatever she is, she isn’t human. There is no way she should be a match for me. The fucking freak.” She spat out her irritation at a target that she was allowed to spew her venom at. <br/>“I see… what do you think she is then? A shifter?” <br/>“I...I don’t know.” She hated admitting something she didn’t know, but she didn’t have an answer. “Whatever she is, I can’t even get fucking close to your old lab rat anymore. Not with tall, dark, and pissing scary on one side, and the freak on the other. Not only that! But with her there, the security is up! ID checks, cameras, clock-ins. Urgh… makes me want to hurl. Every time I try something she just pops up! Like a shitting rash.” </p><p>“Well. Sounds like we’ll have to change tact. I will organise back-up and your own squad. You will find a weak spot, when Edelgard is away from her home and her work. And strike.” Kronya, at this point, had gone back to her nails, picking at dirt from under one. “And don’t forget Kronya… you are to capture Edelgard alive.” <br/>“Yeah, yeah I know.” At that, she pulled the phone from her ear and tapped the phone call off. If he had more to say, then he can call her back; she wasn’t in the mood anymore. She dropped her temporary phone on the table next to her keys now and sat back, swinging her legs up onto the glass coffee table, lounging back into the worn sofa and flicking through channels...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it! Part 1 that was completed as part of the big bang edeleth project :D. <br/>Part 2 is just going to carry on right after this chapter tho. I've just been having a break while I catch up/work on other projects for awhile. </p><p>Currently working on chapter 6 of Tears so be on the look out for that :). Then after that chapter 11 of Monster!</p><p>Thank you to everyone reading my work! I appreciate every comment, kudos and kind word thrown my way. It's all writing fuel to bring you more.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ReevaKnight">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>